Prince Wars
by silverdranzer
Summary: Kai and the others are mythical creatures so to say. They've been in a war and are embarking on an adventure of hatred, love, slavery, piriating, fortune telling and magic.
1. end of my life as i know it

Beyblade fic number two!

Summary: Kai's an Avain prince who's lands are burned, people enslaved and parents killed. So how can he put the world they live in back to it's rightful order and clear the Avain name?

Kai: What the hell was that? That's the worst summary I've ever heard.

Me: Shutup, or I swear I'll tell April to hurt you.

Kai: She dosen't scare me...

Me: What if I tell her what you said?

Kai: I didn't say anything.

Me: She doesn't know that, I could lie and say...I don't know that shes

Kai: okay enough. I've got to much trouble to deal with in Unexpected right now, I don't need a pissed off April. (shudder) Pissed off April

Me: huh, whatever. I was kidding, Kai are you alright? Kai?

Kai: (rocking back and forth on floor) No pissed off April for Kai mommy, Pissed off April bad. Yep, really really bad.

Me: Okay Kai's out of it. Anyway, I don't own beyblade or it's characters.

**

* * *

Chapter One:**

Kai walked through the ashes of his proud home. It should have never come to this, the burning of his lands, the capture of his parents and the people. He was only seven and his family, his home was dead. He fell to his knees where the castle should have laid, his home.

His parents, the King and Queen were captured, his culture distroyed, their people to be made slaves. The young boy himself barely made it out alive. If it wasn't for the Nivian family, humans themselves, he would have been captured and killed in the next week, as was the fate of his parents.

"Kai, you shouldn't be here. What if soilders are around? You could be captured." Kai turned to an elderly woman that was going to replace his mother, her husband was to replace his father. "Come now, James will get worried my Prince." Kai nodded, his eyes full of emotion. His blue hair swayed across his face paint as he ran toward her and allowed her to lead him toward the log cabin that was now his home.

* * *

"The king had declared the war over!" A crowd cheered as the figure on stage continued, "The King and Queen of the enemy shall be hung on this very stage and all to attend." The crowd cheered louder. "The Avians will be put on the market and branded the day after their dealth. Tis the way of the enemy."

Kai moved closer to James and his wife Jamie. The two elders knew the boy was scared, so many hated his kind here. James placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. He'd have to watch his parents die tommrow.

* * *

Kai stood in the crowd and watched his parents being pulled toward the center of the stage and forced to kneel as the five kings came to their seats. The Queens of the lands were excused, but it was the kings deuty fo watch the dealth. First came the king of the human race. Kai gasped and took a step back when he saw him. He had been taught to fear this man.

Next was the king of Elves. He had red eyes and long black hair with pointy ears. The next was taller with slit blue eyes and red flaming hair. The king of those half animal, half human, the demons. The fourth king appereared, with grey hair in a long pony tail and a long mustach, he was the king of Dragons. The last king was the king of the Seas, he was younger than the other four with blonde hair and deep purple eyes.

Kai's father stood up swiftly as did his mother. Both held their heads high and stood stright, arching thier backs two pair of wings bounded forth. His father's a blood red, his mothers pure gold. The crowd was shocked with this sign of difience. Kai, desptie all his fears, ran forward and stopped at the edge of the stage.

"You have been charged with treason to the Peace Treaty of the six kingdoms at the beginning of time, for acts against other kingdoms, and for being terriorist. How do you stand?" asked the King of humans, Morgan.

"My kind has not been guilty with any of the charges. We did not start the war with the terrible actions you descriped," Kai's mother voiced.

An Avian came forward with pure black wings. Kai recongized him as Tal, head of the Avain guards. He had only seen him once, but remembered the name. He didn't like him at all. "My King, my dearest Queen, the war is over. There is no use in denying your wrong," his voice was even and held a meanicing tone.

"We have done no wrong Tal," Kai's father voiced was sharp and cold. "I'm no king of yours traitor. You have been banished from your kind."

Tal laughed, "You have no authority over me. You've failed your peopleand now your lower than those with the sickness (will understand and explian in later chapters) Now tell me Alexander, where is your son?"

Alexander stood firm, "He is dead. Even if he where alive, do you honestly think after all those years you've known me I would bend and tell you where he lies?"

Tal looked him in the eye, "Your lying. Tell me where he is and your pain will not be long my king."

"You'll never know," Kai's mother spoke up. "I have seen the future and my son will do what is nessary to free my people. The Avian people are strong and fierce. Your kingdoms cannot with stand them, because just like a pheonix, one will rise above the ashes and lead a new world order." There was slience in the crowd as the people assembled digested her words. Queen Lynn of the Avians was told to have seen the future on several occasions.

She smiled, "Even our dealths are not the end you had hoped for, because with our last breath we will start the events. Your kingdom is doomed Morgan."

Tal laughed again, " Hogwash. I say we end this!" The crowd cheered and laughed. "My kings, shall we end this mockary?" The kings all nodded and Alexander along with Lynn walked boldly to the ropes. Even in the face of dealth they stood strong. With a cry, the horses pulled the floor from beneath them.

"Snap." the rope tightened breaking both of their necks. Kai saw their wings fall limp and tears filled his eyes. He had been told not to show any emotion when they died, so no one could suspect him of Avian blood. He promised to stay strong but now he couldn't.

His cheeks were suddenly wet and he put a hand on his face in fear of crying. Looking up he saw the rain fall from the sky. He smiled, the sky was crying for the two that would never agian grace it with their flight, to camofloge his tears. He weeped openly now, no one could tell the rain drops from his tears. He ran back to the two elders who would now raise him.

* * *

Kai: Why do you always torture me somehow?

Me: It's fun. Of course Tyson is really funny, I enjoy killing him.

Kai: He's in this story isn't he?

Me: Maybe.

Kai: Wonderful, I'm gonna go by some pain killers.

Me: Why?

Kai: For the headachs he's sure to cause.

Me: Okay, anyway tell me if ya liked it. Flames are always welcome as I've said before in all my other stories. Anyway...Read and Review or I'll send April after you.

Kai: April (shudder)

Me: See ya later, bye.


	2. desperate measures

Me: Okay time to fast forward just a little.

Kai: Yeah, only about 10 to 16 years. Have you even decieded how old I am now?

Me: Yeah, 17. It's been 10 years.

Kai: Thats a little.

Rei: How old am I?

Tala: Yeah, what about me?

Tyson: Come on now tell us.

Max: (eating skittles) suger rulez!

Kai: What the hell are they doing here?

Me: Their all in the story now. Why, did you like our time together?

Kai: Oh I don't think so. (backs away) Give me a toad anyday.

Me: Why you...Get back here...I'm gonna kill you...unlock this door Hiwatari..

Max: Okay, I for one hopes she doesn't kill him.

Tyson: Why? NO MORE MR. SOURPUSS!

Tala: I'm surrounded by idiots. Anyway, silverdranzer does not own beyblade...yatta yatta yatta...yeah...

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

"Rei, are you ready to go yet?" asked Tala. "Why does it take elves so long to go somewhere?"

"We do not take long long demon," Rei retorted coming out of the room. He stood tying his head band around his head, "Why do we have to parade around every two months anyway?"

"Because it is the purpose and responsibility of the princes to show they care for the little people," Tyson mocked his grandfather, King of the Dragons.

"Yeah," Max sighed. "If you asked me it's pretty stupid."

"My princes, your horses are ready," a meek fragile Avain came into the room. "When your ready."

"I think we're ready now," Tala snapped. He led the other princes through the door. Saddeling his white horse, he started for the palace gates.

* * *

A silent figure moved from one shadow to another. He hated coming to the city and walking through mobs of slaves. The smell of sweat, blood, and burned fleash hit his nose making him dizzy. He would love to be back in the woods so he could stretch his wings.

"Please someone help me! NO my son, no god help," An Avian woman cried as her son was pulled from her arms by guards. The boy was of age to be branded (as in like cattle: Hot iorn pressed to the skin making a mark that never fades) and sold in the market. The figure wanted to move as far away as possible, but the crowd was just too heavy. He closed his eyes when the hot metal stamp touched the boys skin.

The crowd finally moved and the figure walked fast trying to swallow the bile in his throat. "Some prince I am," he thought. "My people are chained and I hide like a coward pretending to be human."

"The parade begins," whispered someone in the crowd.

"I want to see the demon prince Tala," whispered another. "He's so cute (not) with his red hair."

"So a parade huh," Kai thought. He moved to stand near a fruit stand. The owner looked like he was off in another world. His eyes stayed on the horse as they walked toward his way through the middle of the street. Perfect. Kai dropped his bag open near some fruit on the ground, the owner was a fat man who didn't notice, so he filled his bah full of apples and oranges. "Idiot," he thought. He turned and saw a young Avain girl picking up an orange from the stand.

Unfortunalty the owner turned, the little girl was sure to get a beating especailly since she was Avian. Kai didn't think , he grabbed the her orange and thrusted his bag into hers.

"Thief," the owner cried, "Come back here."

Kai ran through the crowd and tripped at the edge of the road. He fell right into the path of a parading horse. It rose to his hind legs and Kai barely had time to roll out of the way before he could crash his fore legs down on Kai's chest.

"Not good," Kai muttered as soilders began to surround him. Pulling out a dagger from his pocket he grabbed the nearest person. The Prince of the Seas.

Max cried when the figure wrapped his arms around him and placed a knife on his throat. He instantly stopped struggling when the cold metal touched his throat, he didn't have a dealth wish.

"Put him down," Tyson yelled. He pulled on his grey stallion's reins who paced nervously.

"Stand back," Kai called. "I'll kill him if you come closer." The people and princes took several paces backwards.

"Your bluffing. Let him go, you don't have the look of a killer."

Kai turned and came face to face with an orange haired Avain. He had black wings and green eyes with a mask of indifference.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Kai asked. "I'm sure the royal family would love to know that you gambled with the only heir's life."

The boy took a step back but pulled out his sword. "Drop the sword Brooklyn," Tala called. Brooklyn grumbled but did as he was told. The other guards followed his example.

"Drop Max and you won't be hurt," Rei promised jumping off his horse. "Leave him alone and you can go, you have my word that the guards will not follow." Rei's eyes glowed slightly.

Kai flinched as he felt the elf trying to push into his mind. "Stand down elf, if you read my mind and make me let him go, I'll kill you."

Rei thought it was an empty threat, but stopped when he saw Max shudder in fear. "Don't you dare turn into your half turtle form," Kai hissed feeling Max shake. "I will kill you before you can complete the transformation," Kai promised. "Brooklyn, shackle your leg. I don't need you following me." Brooklyn did as he was told. Kai backed up, everyone moving out of his way.

The princes each took a cautious step forward as Kai reached the cliff. Suddenly he pulled Max closer and jumped.

"Max," Tyson called. He ran to the side and looked over the edge. All he saw was a hint of red and gold against the horizan. (Kai's wings)

* * *

Max: Great, I'm stuck with Kai. Did I die?

Me: Not yet.

Kai: Is this ayaoi fic?

Me: nope.

Tyson: Are we in the next chapter?

Me: nope. Max is in captivity and I"m gonna introduce some characters. I know this might be a little confusing but I'll try and fix that.

READ AND REVIEW...FLAMES WELCOME...I NEED A LIFE...BYE...


	3. savior

I really like the reviews I'm getting.

Kai: No shit, everyone likes to see me get hurt. By the way it's like 8:39, why are you only now on the computer and updating your oh so good story.

Me: Oh shut up Kai, I had to clean my room, do the clothes, feed the dog/fish, and finish all this homework. So kiss my ass.

Kai: I don't think so, just get on with the chapter.

Me: Fine Oh and by the way, most of the bad guys right now really aren't you'll see what I mean later. I do not own beyblade: this is my disclamier.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Max slowly woke up and groaned. His head hurt and his world was bleary. He tried to move his arms but couldn't, he was tied to a tree. "Man, I got a headach," he thought as the pain in his head slowly faded. Movement caught his eyes and he jumped backing as close to the tree as he could pulling up his knees. "I'm so dead," fear talked in his head. A figure stepped out and Max recongnized it as the kidnapper. Joy.

The man had two toned blue slate like hair with freaky crimson eyes. He was about Tala's height, taller than him with strong broad muscles. On his back he carried a dead deer, or at least Max thought it was a deer.

"You hungry?" Kai asked looking at him. It was more of a statement than a qustion but Max nodded his head, his stomach growling. His captor said nothing more, but gutted and skined the animal. He walked toward a boulder and placed his hand on it.

Max gasped when he saw it turn red hot. He knew that the other four kingdoms and the avian people were not seperated by what they controlled. In his land, only water people or people who controlled water lived their unless they were Avian, Elf, Dragon or Demon. His people were really just people with the gift to control water, this guy could control fire but he looked human. (hope that explained the kindom division thing. If not let me know.)

"You can control f..f..f..fire?" Max stuttered. Kai ignored him and laid the good meat on the stone and watched as the meat browned. He walked up to Max and tied his ankles togather so he couldn't walk, than secured the rope to the tree. He took out a knife and cut the ropes holding his hands togather so he could eat. Max took small bites as Kai sat near eating little. Than he walked into the woods.

"Get back here."

Max jerked his head up. He swore he just heard someone out there. He opened his mouth to call for help when Kai came out of nowhere. The blue hair teen placed his hand over Max's mouth and forced him against the tree. "I suggest you shut up Prince. Those are merchants and entertainers. I'm sure they would love to add you to the show. So keep quit understand?" Max nodded, his eyes wide with fear. Kai disappered into the woods satisfied with his answer.

The slate haired teen stood in the shadows watching the wagon. Two men sat on top as an ox pulled the load. Behind them followed six teens, all shackled by ropes tied to the wagon pulling them forward. The first one was a buff blonde teen. He looked strong but worn, taller than most Kai had seen his age. The next two were Avians wearing their wings out proudly. The boy avian had silver hair and dark eyes. His wings were grey and his body slumped over. The girl behind him was smaller with light blue hair and dark blue wings. The boy behind her was taller and probaly the oldest. He had light blue hair and dark eyes. Prehaps Dragon blood. The next one was a small raven and deep blue highlighed haired teen. She was smaller than the rest and had elven ears. The last one was a wolf demon with a black hair and black ears. She had coal black hair and pale skin with green eyes. They all seemed exhausted.

Kai put an arrow to his bow and aimed it at one of the men in the wagon. Letting it go, the arrow hit it's target. The man slumped over and the other looked terrified. Kai shot another arrow, but it missed hitting the beast. It let out a pained cry before falling over on the grass dead. The wagon tipped with the weight and the other man fell. Kai didn't miss this time.

The group of forced entertainers watched as the men and beast was slattered in front of their eyes. They watched as a tall slate haired teen walked down from the hill he was hiding on. The bow and arrow on his back, he walked light footed and stopped in front of them. For a while they all stared at the newcomer. The teen pulled out a knife and cut the binding ropes. The other teens rubbed blood back to the wrists, confused they stood there.

"I have a camp nearby." The teen looked at them all with pity, his eyes lingering on the avians, "Your welcome to come and eat the food I have to offer. I'm afraid their isn't much water." With those words said, he walked back up the hill leaving these teens looking at each other in bewilderment.

"What do you think?" The blonde boy looked at the blue haired Dragon next to him. "What should we do Hiro?"

The oldest boy around 20 years old, stayed silent. "I really don't know. The ox was sick so it wouldn't be healthy to use him as a food source. All of the supplies the men brought with them are gone."

"Huh, those idiots didn't even know how to use supplies sparingly," the black wolf demon muttered. "I honestly think we should follow him. What else do we have to lose? Besides, we could kill him if he tried something funny."

"What is it with you and killing things Evenescence? Your getting as bad as Bryan," commented the elf. The avian grunted at the comparsion, his sister put her hand to her mouth as a gesture of laughing. "Besides, I don't think we should go. Not that we have another choice. What else are we suppose to do."

The blonde haired boy was at the wagon opening the back door. He pulled out a belt filled with daggers and tossed them to Bryan. He handed a heavy thick sword to Hiro, a large ax for himself, bow an arrows along with two bags of posion herbs to Evenescence, and handed a rapier to the elven teen. The Avian girl tugged on his sleeve and held out her hands. "What do you want Lexandra?" The girl folded her arms and pouted, she hated that name. "Okay then, what do you want Lex?" The girl smilled and moved her arms in slicing moments. "Oh, sorry Lex," he pulled out to swords and handed them to the younger female.

"Hey Spencer," the elf asked, "what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know Ilyana ( the name is ilyana- computer makes I and L look the same if i is capital and L is not. So sorry), my stomach says to go but my mind is just elsewhere. I'm not so sure we should trust him."

"Lex. sure does," Hiro nodded toward the avain who was walking up the hill. Her wings pulled into her back so she looked like a human and could move eaiser through the trees. The others shrugged before following.

When they got there, Kai looked up but didn't say anything. They cast a weary glance at Max, but didn't say anything. Kai handed them each a piece of meat and watched the teens start to eat from the fair side of the camp. Hiro' s mouth was so dry, that he started to cough. The meat was tough and his dry mouth couldn't handle it.

Lex put her hand on the ground and mentally called forth the water in the dirt. Her hand lifted from the earth guiding a small amount of pure clean water from the ground in the air. She used her hands to guide it toward Hiro and he opened his mouth drinking the water from the air. Her brother Bryan frowned. She shouldn't have done that, now their "savior" knew that she could control water and might want to use her as the men did. He involuntarily growled. He wasn't going to let her go through that again.

Kai raised an eyebrow as she guided the water toward her friend. He noticed the weapons at thier sides and waists. He mentally smilled, they thought he was a threat. He moved toward Max and retied him to the tree, the boy hadn't said a word since eairlier. He moved toward the boulder and sat down. He was suprised to look up and see that the female avian had moved and was sitting in front of Max. She pulled water from the earth and let him drink, than she pulled off some of her skirt. Wetting it, she washed his dirted face before giving him a smile and moving away. Kai followed with his eyes, he wondered why she was so trusting and what the hell he was suppose to do now. All five kingdoms had men searching all over for the prince when they didn't find a body at the end of the cliff.

"You can stay here for the night if you want. Don't mess with the boy," Kai looked at the avian girl. She just raised an eyebrow and stared back. Kai didn't care, he laid down and pretended to sleep. About an hour later, he heard the gentle breathing of all the other teens. They had finally gone asleep, and so did he trusting his sensitive ears to pick up any guards while he slept.

* * *

Kai: this was a boring chapter.

Me: I know, but hey it introduced a lot of people. And there is still more to come.

Kai: and let me guess battles?

Me: yeah, but in the beginning it's really just skirmishes.

Kai: oh a big word.

Me: (smile) I know wasn't it. I'm expanding my vocabulay:note sarcasm:

Kai: just end it.

Me: Okay, thanks for reviewing. And See Javilain I reviewed. yaaah. Okay...

RandR...BYEBYE...FLAMES WELCOME...I CAN'T BELIVE I DO THIS AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER...I SOOO NEED A LIFE...REVIEW.


	4. when two sides collide

Kai: So, you finally got to update huh?

Me: Yep. for all those who didn't know, I was cut off for doing something bad. Something about a in converstation or whatever. I'm back though!

Kai: That's a good thing?

Me: Can I just get on with the story. Besides, I think everyone would like to know what the princes are up to.

Kai: yeah, overjoyed. Please note the sarcasm in my voice.

Me: Noted. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter. Disclaimer..

Max: ooohh Let me do it.

Tyson: I knew I shouldn't have given you that chocolate bar.

Rei: What! Tyson you idiot, you know not to give max chocolate.

Tala: dang! can we just get on with this stupid story? silverdranzer does not own beyblade. Now GET ON WITH IT!

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

"I can't stand this! Why haven't they found him yet," Tyson cried while walking back and forth. All of the boys were sitting in the study. Tyson was pacing, Rei was reading a book in a chair, and Tala was trying to figure out a puzzle on the table.

"Calm down Tyson," Rei looked up, "It's barely been a day since Max was kidnapped. Give them time, the guards will find them. Come on and have a seat, your making me nervous."

"What do you mean calm down Rei! Max is missing, he's my friend and I cannot stand by while he's in the hands of a madman."

"Mad teen," Tala inturupted. "He was about our age Tyson. You know what I don't get? How did they get off the cliff?"

"He was probaly Avian," Tyson grumbled sitting down. "I saw a red and gold glint in the sun when they fell." After a while Tyson jumped up, "Let's go after him!"

"What?" Rei asked as Tyson jumped.

"Let's go after him. We've been trained by the guards to defend ourselves and with our skill, we could find him. Rei, you control earth with the senses of a tiger, I control wind with the abilities of a dragon, and Tala controls ice with the power of the white wolf. If we wear our overcoats, no one will know it was us. Come on, we could be home by morning."

"Tyson, are you crazy? We can't go out there--"

"Actually, he's right," Tala intrupted Rei. "We would go unseen by the guy and could get close. The armor that the guards wear would set them aside and the avian or whatever he is would spot them like that." He snapped his fingers togather. "I say we find him like Tyson said, besides it would be fun to sneak out the castle."

"Your both nuts," Rei looked disbelieving. "I can't go along with this and I wont." Tala came behind him and pulled at one of his ears, "Come on now elf. Have a little fun will ya? I know elves have been taught to "obey" all their lives, but break the rules. We might be Maxie's only chance."

Rei sighed. It sounded like fun, real fun. "Okay, but we've got to pack."

"I'll take care of the food," Tyson jumped up.

"I've got the weapons," Tala voluntered.

"I'm gonna get some first aid,"Rei got up and walked out the room. As fun as it sounded, he couldn't help having this bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Okay, have you got everything?" Rei asked standing by the window. The rope was already out and Tala was already in postition to climb down the second story wing.

"Yes, Rei for the last time. Let's go already before we're caught," Tala hissed losing his patince. The boys went down one step at a time. Tala first, Tyson second and Rei bringing up the rear. When they landed on the bottom, Tala passed out the daggers to Tyson, the bow an arrow to Rei and kept the sword for himself.

Tyson adjusted the food on his back. "Can we go now?"

Tala put a finger to his mouth and led them to the gates. The two guards on were on patrol walking back and forth. Tala picked up a rock and threw it, both guards moved toward the sound.

"Have you done this before?" Rei asked suspciously as they entered the edge of the woods.

Tala looked his best of innocence, "What makes you say that? I've never done this before."

"Yeah right," Tyson rolled his eyes. It was easy to see that Tala had some experince in these things.

"We've been walking for about two hours now. The sun is almost up and I need some sleep," Tyson complained at the end of the line.

"Geez Tyson, do you want to find Max or what?" Rei asked leading them through the woods.

"Hey," Tala sniffed the air, his nose turning into a muzzle. "Whats that smell?" The dog sniffed around before turning to Tyson. "Tyson what food did you pack?"

"Um, some milk, cheese, unsalted ham, and some bannannas." Tyson listed them on his fingers.

The other two boys stopped. "You mean you packed that stuff for walking in the middle of the summer season in 98 degree weather?" Rei asked trying to be calm.

"Yeah, why?" Tyson looked confused.

"You idiot," Tala slapped his forhead. "All of that stuff is old now. It spolied while we were walking. Now were in the middle of nowhere, basically lost and you just destroyed all of the food supplies you packed." He looked ready to kill the midnight boy.

"Well just have to eat off the forest floor I guess," Rei sighed. "Tyson, loose the backpack, the mad teen is going to smell us before we can even get close to finding Max."

* * *

Lex woke up with a tingling feeling in her nose. Something smelled rotton. She sat up and looked around, the guy who had let them spend the night was already up in a fighting stance. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded. She gently woke everyone up except the boy tied to the tree. Everyone stood at a stand still ready to fight when the smell got stronger. They slowly disappered into the woods leaving Max as bait.

The morning dew settled on his clothes and messed with his senses. He began sneezing before his eyes slowly opened. He was getting sick, Lexandra was sure of it.

"Hey, do you hear something?" a voice sounded loudly.

"Shhhh, hush. He'll hear you," another voice sounded just as loud.

Bryan rolled his eyes and picked up two daggers, he could throw with expert accuracy. When his parents where killed, he trained everyday so he coud get better. He had to hunt for food, accuracy ment survival in the wilderness. Lex beside him grinned. She was usually gentle but if provoked, her anger and fierceness matched that of her brothers.

"Do you understand anything that comes out of my mouth? When he attacks us because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, I am not protecting you."

"Hey Tyson, Tala, how do even know he's traveling alone?" another person whispered, barely audiable.

Max looked up as realization came upon him. "Tyson," he yelled, "over here! Tala, Rei, I'm over here!"

Spencer shook his head. These guys were idiots, didn't they know how to make a search and rescue mission come close to working? The giant of a teen looked at the blue haired guy and Hiro. "Don't kill them, " the guy said. "Let them take the boy and go, I have no need for him." If they were'nt hiding, Spencer would have laughed. The "boy" was only two years younger than him at the most.

Kai glanced anxiously at his hidden supplies. He needed to get that bag! He prayed to Dranzer, the god of the avains that they would just take the blonde and go. Yet in his heart he knew they would look around and he would have to fight. Tensing, he pulled out the only weapon on him at the moment, a double edged sword. His reverse head sword, bow and arrows along with his daggers were still at the campsite.

A navy haired teen bounded into the small clearing and ran to his friend. "Tyson," Hiro's mind clicked. "Maybe I should tell him, what if I tried to...no. I can't do that to him. It's better if he knew I didn't exist," Hiro thought.

A red head came into the camp wearly with a sword drawn. As Tyson untied Max, Tala looked around. He saw a strange lump at the edge, it was just slightly ligter than the surrounding. As Tala picked up a bag, Kai bounded forward leading the attack. He grabbed the bag the teen who rolled out of the way of his foot. The prince jumped to his feet and his small sword connceted with Hiros thick.

Tyson threw a dagger and barely missed Spencer. The large man swung to teh side and the bud of his ax collieded with Tyson's arm. Tyson recolied and took a deep breath and blew Spencer back. With the abitlity to control wind, Tyson started a tiny tornado.

Lex motioned her brother to see the brewing tornado. The grey winged avian waisted no time in tripping Tyson and stopping him from unleasing the tornado. Max used the water from the earth to slam Bryan into a tree. The avian passed out.

Evanescence smirked and took Tyson by suprise. She came from behind and whipped him around before she kicked him across the face. The prince fell to his hands and knees.

Hiro disarmed Tala and the boy stumbled. Standing he called upon his power of ice and increasing it by allowing his demon form to show through. White wolf ears popped on top of his head, a snow white tall from his rear ( Kai: hahahahah! Oh My God, Tala has a flipping white fluffy tail! HHahahahahah) and his kanines grew sharper. He flashed a wolf's smile before ice tumbled out of the ground. He cooled the earth's mosture and it suddenly got cold. Hiro lost his footing as an ice piller came up beneth him.

Kai threw a fire ball from his fist, melting the ice. Tala turned to Kai and punched him in the gut. With fire coming from his feet, Kai recoiled and kicked the younger boy. Tala quickly formed an ice sheild as the foot came down and pushed Kai back. The two began a dance of fire and ice that no one wanted to interuppt.

Lex caught sight of Ilyana, the girl seened to be in her own world searching for something in the woods while the others fought. Why didn't she help, was she afraid? "No," Lex scolded herself, "Ilyana always faces a challenge head on." She remembered their were three voices, not just two. So where was the other voice?

A tiger roared as it lept into the clearing. It had green stripes and wore gold armor. Ilyana took a step back, it looked jsut like Drigger. The god of her people. The tigers paw glowed as he stopped the ground. Vines from the trees came to life and grabbed the wrists of everyone, breaking the fight.

Ilyana side stepped and used her rapier to ward off the on coming vines. She stood still and watched as the tiger morphed into a male with long black hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a white traditional elven outfit, with a yin-yang head band. Ilyana recongnized the trick, he was only half tiger but had used magic to make it look like he was indeed Drigger.

"Stop this," the boy commanded. "You obviously mean us no harm," he looked at Spencer and the others. "We're outnumbered, if you wanted to kill us, you would have done it long ago. So, since this is getting us no where, lets talk okay?" the teen sounded like a mother calming down her children.

"Tala, Tyson and I were looking for Max. Since we have found him, I'll let you go if you promise not to fight."

"You have nothing over me tiger hybrid," Ilyana spoke up. She stood in front of him, "Your vines and tricks don't fool or amuse me. So let my friends go and maybe I'll let you live."

Rei looked confused, "Do you not know who we are? I'm Rei, prince of the Eleven Kingdoms. Tala is the prince of demons, Tyson is the prince of Dragons and Max the prince of the Sea."

"Yeah? Well good, I wanted revenge for the dealth of my family anyway," Bryan struggled to his feet. A wave of dizzness passed him, but he steaded himself and threw the dagger in his hand. Aimed at Rei's heart.

Ilyana caught it in mid air, "Calm down Bryan, I know you wish him dead but it was the father not the son. Save the bloodshed for the king. I beleive we should listen to him and find out why our "savior," she looked at Kai, "had Max. "But first," she looked in his eyes. "I want the word of the princes that they will not start a fight or repeat what is said here."

Rei met he gaze, "You have the my word that I, Rei Kon of the Elven Kingdom will not repeat what is said or draw blood if not provoked." Ilyana raised an eyebrow at what he added. Smart.

"You have my word that I, Max prince of the Sea Empire will not repeat what is said or draw blood if not provoked."

"I, Tyson give you my word as the heir to the Dragon throne not to repeat what is said or draw blood if not provoked," the boy rolled his eyes. This was so stupid.

Tala looked at the expecting eyes, he sighed when Rei gave him the look of 'do it or else I will give you pain', and stated what the other three had said.

Spencer, Hiro, and Ilyana each took similiar vows. Bryan grumbled something on the lines of "fine, I won't hurt you for now."

Rei pulled back the vines from thier bodies. He looked at the three people left, two girls and the slate haired teen. "Do we not have your word?"

"As an equal, I don't have to give you anything," Kai growled. They took his parents, home, land, and future. He was not going to give them his word on anything.

"What does he mean?" Tala qustioned himself. "How could this peasent be my equal?"

Rei sighed, "Than I'm afriad I'll have to throw you in the dungeon when we get back." Kai's eyes glowed and his body heated up, burning the vines away. Rei stepped back startled, "How did he do that?" he thought.

Kai smirked as his expression. "You can try," he bent and picked up the bag before leaning against a tree.

"Forget about it Rei," Max smilled sitting down. "He hasn't done anything out of line."

"Hasn't done anything out of LINE?" Tyson pointed at Kai. "Max, are you crazy? He kidnapped you, held a knife to your throat, jumped off of a cliff which by the way could have killed you and.."

"Tyson," Max inturuppted "I know. But," he glanced at Kai. "We should hear his story to be fair."

"Huh, when have the kindoms been fair,"Bryan grumbled. Evanescence nodded her head in agreement and Ilyana sighed.

"Evanescence, just give your word and be done with it, " Ilyana was getting a headach. Why did she travel with such babies.

"Fine, you have my word that I won't kill you or hurt you much," Evanescence muttered the last part. Rei released her and she just rolled her eyes before sitting on the ground. The four princes looked at the remaining girl.

"She doesn't speak," Bryan called stepping closer, a dagger behind his back.

"Well than," Tala smirked, "Looks like she'll just have to stay in the tree."

"Over my dead body," Bryan grumbled coming closer. "Let her go, if you know what's good for you."

"If she can't give her word, than she doesn't get down," Tala's smirk widened at how much he was affecting the teen. "As a prince, you have to do what I say."

"Well guess what prince boy, I'm provoked," Bryan lunged forward, his dagger pulled. Ilyana jumped infront of him and used wind to keep the two apart.

"Enough," Max caughed and struggled to sit up. "Let her go Rei, she means us no harm."

"How do you know?" the tiger hybrid qustioned.

"I don't, but all she's done is help me. So I owe her the benefit of the doubt," Max looked at her. Rei nodded and let the vines move back into the trees and the teens sat down.

* * *

Me: Sorry 'bout not updating. I've had a lot to do lately.

kai: took u long enough

Me: oh shut up. hope your satisfied sammie.

max: silverdranzer loves reviews and flames. so please review.

Me: yeah, oh and by the way- I'm thinking about doing a oneshot about a bad day for the bladebreakers minus max and kenny plus Zeo. see it's friday the thirteenth, anything can happen. So let me know what you think about the idea and maybe I'll post it.

I..NEED A LIFE...FLAMES...REVIEWS...PLEASE...BEY!


	5. in sickness we travel

Me: sorry folks, I had a lot to do, but I'm not dead...yet.

Kai: and this is good how?

Max: that was mean-holds crying me-

Rei: yeah Kai, whats the deal.

Tala: it's not his fault she's to softhearted -folds arms over chest-

me: Oh how you all will pay in my stories. Get ready for torture. pure torture.

Max: backs away-that sounds...nice...yeah, anyway Silverdranzer does not own beyblade.

* * *

Chapter Five: In sickness we travel

Rei looked around and decided he was going to have make someone start talking. No one seemed to thrilled to be where they were. "Okay," the elf looked at Kai. "Why don't you tell us why you were in the city and stole that piece of fruit?"

"Why dosn't he tell us his name first." Tala growled aloud.

"Wait a minute," Spencer looked around. "You mean to tell me he stole a piece of fruit? Is this all he did?"

"Why don't you ask the wierd ugly one over there?" Tyson pointed to Kai.

With everyone looking at him, Kai opened his eyes. He stood stright and placed his arms at his side. "My name is Alxander." Kai used his fathers name as a cover for his real name. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but since the demon over there caught his scent Kai could be tracked done. Looking Tala up and down he figured the prince would hunt him down like a wolf, so better play it their way.

"The guards started chasing me, so I went for the first thing I could use as cover at the time." His eyes glanced at Max. "After that, I bought your precious prince here where I planned to leave him today."

"Great, that makes a lot of sense." Tala remarked. "Why the hell were you running anyway? The worst punishment for stealing a piece of fruit is two lashes of a whip."

"I can't get caught," was all Kai said before leaning agianst the tree. He refused to answer any more qustions, if he did he would give up his real identitiy as an Avian. Still, the Dragon demon asked another qustion he couldn't refuse to answer.

"How did you get off the cliff?" Everyone looked back at Kai wanting an answer. What was he?

"I have a friend who controlled wind at the bottom of the cliff who saved my life and the heir." Kai quickly made up the story.

"Where is he now?" Rei asked concerend that someone might be hiding in the bushes.

"Dead." Kai answered. "I killed him the night after."

Half of the group raised an eyebrow. Lex didn't believe him for a second. "Who are you really?" she thought.

"How did they happen to be with you?" Tala interrogated nodding his head toward the entertianers.

When Kai didn't answer Hiro answered for him. "Yesturday, we were entertainers tied to the back of a caravan, forced to walk from city to city. He freed us by killing our captors and the ox, when he offered free use of his campsite; we didn't refuse. We fought you earlier as payment for the help he gave us."

Rei chewed on the new information. At least they had all talked and seemed to be telling the truth. Alexander (Kai) may have been lying, but he wasn't so sure. The only problem was what had to be done now. Did he let them walk away? Turn them in? Kill them now?

"A good king always does his best to be fair Rei and listens to his heart along with the god Drigger." He remembered what his father always told him. His heart told him to let them go, but to be fair would mean turning someone in.

"Drigger, help me," he prayed silently to his god.

Suddenly Max began to cough violently and blood spilled from his mouth. His skin had paled tremediously. His body was slightly beginning to shake with fever.

"Max are you okay?" Tyson looked at his close friend worridly. When Max only nodded he turned toward Kai. "You poisned him didn't you?" The Dragon teen was on his feet. "You piece of trash, your trying to kill him!" He moved toward Kai ferious. Before he could reach Kai though, Evenescence pushed him aside with a huff and growl.

She moved to Max's side and lifted up his shirt exaiming a small roundish rash with a slight black haze in the middle. Tyson was yelling at Kai when she screamed. "Tyson shut up! It wasn't Alaxander's (Kai) fault anyway. Your friend here has Black Rose Fever."

"What's that?" Rei asked curious.

"A fever thats going to kill him." She said matter of factly. "It's a deadly sickness that appears with a rash. Slowly you begin to lose strength, though you may not feel it a first. Than on the last days you have left, a black spot appears in the midde. The only cure is the pollen in an unopened black rose."

"So," Tyson looked at her. "All we have to do is get black rose pollen and he'll be as good as new."

"What do you mean he is going to die?" Tala looked at her not quite believeing what he was hearing.

"I mean he's only got about five days left and the only place Black Rose bloom is in the Dragon Kingdom. It would take you a week and a half even if you flew. By than he'd be already dead." She stood up and looked down at him without pity. "He's as good as dead."

"That's not true, there has to be something we can do!" Tyson ran over to the girl demanding her help. Soon everyone was yelling and Max was coughing violently. Kai stood to the side and was about to make a dash for it when he saw the boy on his hands and knees vomiting. Sighing Kai took a deep breath and blew fire at the crowd of arguing teens.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tala demanded.

Kai didn't answer at first, but leaned down and picked Max up. The younger boy was to weak to protest. "I'm taking him to get the cure, their's a patch of black roses at the end of the woods. An old couple owns them, but they'd be willing to give me some. I'll return your prince when he is healthy."

"Oh no, " Rei grabbed Kai's shoulder, "Your not taking Max without us. How do we know your lying or if your going to kill him? I'm going with you."

"We're going with you," Tala said boldly and Tyson nodded.

"No," Kai answered. "I'm not taking you anywhere. I'm only taking Max." Before Tyson could protest Hiro spoke up.

"I understand your fear Alexander," he looked at Kai, "my group and I will follow you. We owe you a great debt and don't want you to get double crossed by these so called royal princes and killed." Spencer stept forward and removed Max from Kai's hands. The Avian prince nodded in a reply, picked up his bag and started to walk. The others following mutely behind him.

* * *

They had only traveled two hours when Tyson stopped. "I can't go any farther!" he exclaimed. We were searching for Max all night and I'm so hungry. Can we please stop now?"

Silently Rei and Tala agreed equally exhausted and hungry. They hadn't slept in over ninteen hours. Kai on the other hand kept walking ignoring Tyson's plea. Tyson got angry and called out, "I command you to stop!"

To their surprise, Kai did stop and turned around. He sent a glare at Tyson that made the younger boy shiver. "You have no authority out here Prince," Kai hissed. "I could kill you and be long gone before anyone was the wiser. I'm in charge and I say we move forward." A smirk graced his lips, "Of course your welcome to stay here and wait for a band of pirites or vagabonds to either kill you, kindnap you, or make you a slave." Kai turned around and kept walking.

Tyson stayed on the ground but gulped. "Yeah right," he muttered. "There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a trail and no one would dare harm me. I'm a Prince, not some pesant like Mr. I make all the rules up there." Hiro stopped in front of him and leaned down suddenly making Tyson jump.

"If your tired, I'll carry you." Tyson looked at the offered back and jumped on. The older teen stood stright and began walking.

"Here we are babysitting a buch of ingreatfull brats," Bryan muttered. "Next thing you know thier all going to want us to carry them."

"Quit your whinning Bryan," Ilyana muttered back. "We have to travel this way anyway. We're wanted now that our "masters" are killed, they'll be looking for the murderer. And who do you'll think they'll blame hum?"

Bryan didn't answer but kept muttering. Grey wings came quickly out of his back and with a gust of air, he flew into the sky. His sister continued walking shaking her head, but laughed inside when she saw the princes faces when they finally figured out they were travling with an avian. It was almost priceless. She looked ahead and saw Alaxander. She didn't believe for one second that was his name or that he was human. She narrowed her eyes, something was up.

* * *

Kai: well that was...okay

Me: thanks, I love the critisism.

Max: why am I sick

Tala: I'm bored, i'm gonna go look at the other fics.

Rei: I'll go with you.

Me: whatever. Bye!

read and review...read and review...read and review...read and review...


	6. friends, foes, tratiors, strangers

Sorry for not updating in a while, but a lot of family and friend problems have come up and I'm a little overstressed...

Kai: No shit. You haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks.

Me: Well hopefully that will change soon. I've broken up with my boyfriend. Cheating bastard...Anyway, I was thinking and the only elements represented in the story so far are..

Max: oh oh I know. Fire, water, darkness, ice, earth, and wind.

Tyson: Yep, all are represented.

Rei: Um, Tyson were missing some of the basic elements.

Tyson: What do you mean?

Tala: I'm surrounded by idiots...Tyson, if you have darkness than what are you missing?

Tyson: um...

Hiro: Light Tyson. We are missing light.

Tyson: Ahh! where did you come from. Anyway, what element do you have?

Me: Would everybody just shut up! thank you. Hiro doesn't have one at the moment and Light will be represented by an incoming female people who will be introduced in this chapter! So no more questions and read!

Everybody: shrinks Yes ma'am.

Me: good.

Disclamier: I don't own beyblade. Which means that unfortunatly, the characters, cast, bitbest, etc. is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Six: Females!

"That's it," Tala grumbled. Rei watched his friend jog to catch up with Alexander (Kai). He knew the ice wolf would probaly start a fight with the other male, but he was too exhausted to protest. "Alexander, we stop here." Tala's voice was cold without emotion. The other teens stopped as a growl came out of Tala's mouth and his fangs extended. He dared for someone to protest.

"We should stop," Evenescence stepped forward. Tala glanced at the female wolf wide-eyed. Did she just agree with him?

Kai stopped and looked behind him. The princes were terrible. Max was still asleep in Spencers arms, Rei was barely standing on two feet and Tala's breathing was crazy, fast, and shallow. The wolf and tiger were sweating from head to toe. Tyson had long since fallen asleep on hiro's back. His snoring was making everyone irritable. Kai nodded at Evenescence and kept walking.

"Hey you, were not walking anymore!" Tala yelled.

"Oh be quit," Evenescence commanded. "Stop being stupid, we can't stop here."

"Why?" Tala challenged.

"It's too close to the trail," she continued walking. Every now and than she would knell down and pick up another plant to put in the bag around her waste.

"Shouldn't we camp on the trail so we don't loose are way?" Tala asked annoyed.

Evenescence kept walking, but pulled out a purple leaf and rubbed it between her thumbs. "We shouldn't camp here, but if you want too, go right ahead. I won't stop you. Just eat this." She held the leaf up, "It's poision."

She smirked when Tala took a half step back. "It's only poisionous if you eat it. It'll kill you in less than an hour. First you'll break into a sweat. About 5 minutes later, you'll began to hallucinate. After that, you'll fall into a deep never ending sleep." She smilled sadistically.

"And why would I want to do that?" Tala asked a little unnerved.

Her lips curved into a crafty grin revealing a fang. "Because if your dead, you can escape the fate of becoming someones toy or slave. Trust me, it's a whole lot safer."

Tala stopped and looked at her. Rei came up beside him wide eyed as well. Spencer and Hiro laughhed at the crude joke and the expressions on Tala and Rei's face. Ilyana and Lex shook their heads in amusement.

Bryan landed beside Alexander (Kai) folding his wings back. "Travlers. Two carts." The others caught up and looked at the two. Alexander simply nodded. "You shouldn't fly anymore. They might spot you." Alexander turned and walked into the woods. Hiro nodded adn continued following the weird male.

"How far off Bryan?" Spencer asked moving Max around to a more comfortable positon.

"They'll be here tommrow, considering they keep up their speed of four oxen. Two per cart. About 10 were traveling. 6 men, 3 woman and two girls. One had brown hair, the other pink. I couldn't make out what they were though."

"What do you think they are?"

"Humans, pathetic creatures." Bryan glanced at Alexander, whom he suspected was human for a reaction. However, the blue haired teen just leaned against the tree. "Guess we camp here."

Alexander (kai) didn't open his eyes as Tala sat down on a rock and Spencer gently laid Max down with the help of Evenescence and Lex. Hiro woke Tyson up and put the boy down.

"Oww, oh hi guys. Are we there yet?" Tyson asked looking around.

"No idiot," Ilyana growled. "You slept all day while we were walking in the hot freak'n sun."

"Opps, forgot." Tyson's stomach growled and he looked at everyone esle. "Does anyone have food?"

The teens glanced at each other. "Umm, didn't you guys bring food with you?" Evenescence asked Tala.

"Yeah," Tala glared at Tyson. "Tyson just got perisable items, being the idiot he is. So everything we had to eat and drink spoiled while we were walking. What about you guys?"

"The idiots who captured us decieded to eat everything before Alexander (kai) so nicely freed us," Bryan growled in fustratson.

"So," Rei started. "You mean to tell us we have no food or drink?"

"What!" Tyson yelled. "We're gonna die!" Everyone sighed annoyed as Tyson started ranting about being to young and beutiful. Lex mentally sighed before squirting him in the face with water.

"Why'd you do that?" Tyson yelled. His face pulled up close to hers, but Lex closed her eyes uneffected and folded her arms. "Answer me damnit, you girl. I swear woman," Tyson raised his fist annoyed.

Lex opened her eyes and stood shocked. She closed her eyes and waited for the stirke to come, but to her amazement, nothing happened. Everyone stared at Bryan. The older teen held Tyson's wrist. His wings were spread and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You've done it now," Rei heard Ilyana mutter beside him.

Evenescence grew a primal smile glanceing at the scene in front of her. "You better tell your friend good-bye, because this might be your only chance." Tala looked at her confused.

The teens who knew Bryan really well grimced when Tyson was flung back on the rough ground. Bryan pulled out a dagger and let it gleam in the sunlight as a sadistic smirk came across his face. He reached down and violently pulled Tyson to his feet by the front of his shirt so the prince was eye level with himself.

"I seem to remember a vow we all took at the beginning of this little venture. You promised to not repeat any little thing we said at the beginning of this little tour around the woods to save your friend," Bryan smirked. "You also promished not to shed blood unless provoked. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I not take a similiar vow?" He traced the dagger by Tyson's cheek. "And once again you high and mighty pieces of shit have provoked me."

When Bryan pulled back the dagger, Tyson's eyes widened in disbelief and fear as he quickly turned and closed his eyes. Everyone around them tensed and gasped. "Don't kill him Bryan," Hiro screamed in his mind.

As Bryan lunged the dagger downward, he stopped in mid swing. Lex stood defiantly in front of him with her arms crossed in a scolding manner. Her wings were folded behind her, barely brushing against Tyson's face.

"Move Lex, he had no right to say those things to you or even think about hitting you. I warned him," Bryan growled. "The bastards getting what he deserves."

Lex uncrossed her arms and placed her hand on her hip shifting all her weight. Her eyes narrowed in slient disagreement along with objection to everything. Spencer, being a peace maker and one of the girls best friends spoke up. "Bryan, put the dagger down. He's not worth it and right now we have enough problems to deal with. Lex obviously doesn't want you to hurt him anyway."

Bryan's fist clentched tighter around the dagger turning his knuckles white. His whole body began to shake in anger. His eyes stayed narrowed on his opponent.

"That's it," Tala mumbled looking to Rei.

"Your right," Rei whispered keeping his eyes on the four. The two boys nodded and started walking forward to intervene when Evenesence and Ilyana jumped in their way.

"What do you think your doing?" Evenescence hissed.

"Move out of our way," Rei commanded. "We've got to help Tyson."

"Hold on tiger," Ilyana called keeping her voice lower. "If you interfere now, there's no telling what will happen. Bryan's been through a lot in his life, things that just aren't my place to say. But one things for sure, Lex and Spencer are the only ones who can calm him down. If you go in there now, he'll kill Tyson for sure. Trust them."

"Why should we?" Tala questioned.

"Because you have no choice, Bryan could kill Tyson before you even got close." Evenescence replied turning back to watch the group. From the back of her eyes, she watched their guide. His eyes were opened, the bag beside him holding who knows what, as he watched without a word. "Your an odd silent guy Alexander," she thought.

Lex took Byrans fist in her smaller hands and slowly brought it down. Bryan allowed her and loosened his fist around the front of Tyson's shirt which allowed the boy to free himself. Lex pulled the fist closer to her while she took the dagger carefully from the hand and kissed the fist. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to stop.

Bryan growled but took the dagger and put it in his belt. The male turned quickly on his feet beginning to walk away, his back tense. His little sister smilled and closed her eyes thankfull she won that round.

"Tyson, touch her again in any way, I'll kill you. Without hesitation." He walked forward than turned half way around, "Oh and by the way 'Prince," he spat the title. "She's mute, she can't answer you. I'm hunting." Bryan walked out of the camp, further into the woods than dissapered.

"Guess she wears the pants in that relationship," Tala mumbled relieved to say the least even if he didn't show it. Evenscence smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Thier siblings you idiot." Evenscence growled. "Thier not mates."

Tala grew red in embarrassment as he rubbed his head. Ray shook his head, his eyes and face grinning with unshed laughter compliments of his friend.

"Wow, that was interesting to say the least," Alexander (Kai) thought. "Too bad he didn't kill the boy though. Not that I could blame him, I wouldn't want the whole Dragon Kingdom after my head either. Although they probaly are now anyway."

"Good grief," Hiro thought. "I thought for sure Tyson was a gone for. He's lucky Lex got involved." The oldest one there looked at the sky, "About 4 hours before sundown. We should get moving if they want to eat any meat for dinner."

"We should get hunting," Rei voiced Hiro's thoughts trying to stop the silence that had taken over the camp.

"Hunt if you want too," Alexander (kai) voiced. "I'll stay here. Someone needs to protect the grounds."

"Okay, Rei and I will hunt. Tyson, you stay here." Tala called picking up his sword.

"What? Why do I have to stay here?" Tyson whined.

"Because," Tala looked at him. "Your growling stomach will give us away for miles."

"Hey!" Tyson forgot about all that had happened earlier and began to argue with Tala.

"Some things never change," Rei sighed.

"Does this happen often?" Ilyana asked.

"More than you know," Rei replied.

Ilyana laughed, "I hope they know how to stop. Or Bryan and Evenescence will have them both skinned like wild deer."

"Guys you shouldn't fight," Max goaned trying to sit up.

"Max!" Everyone turned and Spencer jumped to the boys side along with Evenesence with her bag in hand. "Your lips are parched," It was a statment, but Max nodded anyway. Spencer sighed and used the water skills that were his birthright to bring water from the tree and ground to Max's lips.

"Your part of the sea people," Max croaked, his voice barely understandable. He was so weak. "He shouldn't be in this stage so fast," Evenescence thought alarmed. She pulled back his shirt to look at the rash. "This isn't right."

"You shouldn't be this far gone," Evenesence voiced her fear aloud. "At this rate, you'll die in two days."

"What!" Tyson yelled. "I thought you said he had a week to eat the rose?"

Evenescence closed her eyes recalling all that she had learned from her mother and the others in her group about the disease. "I know what I said Tyson, but for some reason it's rapidly spreading faster than it should." She paused to check his pulse, it was extremely weak, but there. "He may not survive the night." She seemed worried.

"Is there anything you could do to slow it down?" Tala asked.

"No. But he needs to sleep and save all of his strength for tommrow," Evenescence looked down at the young man. She had seen her people treat many wounds and sometimes they would lose their patients. The young man in front of her was a different story, he was so young and full of life. "Max, I need you to chew on this. It'll help relax you and get you to sleep."

The boy nodded and took the herb from her hand into his mouth. "Thank you. I owe you a lot and I don't honestly know how to repay you if I get through it. Whats your name? I've forgotten it."

Her eyes widened at the seemingly random question. "Evenescence."

"Evenesence," the boy repeated. "I like it. It unique and wonderfull. Just like you. You're a good person Evenescence." Max fell asleep.

The young woman closed her eyes for a split second after he said those words. "Oh Max, you have no clue how wrong you are," she thought. "He should be watched and never alone," she voiced aloud. "Someone should be with him just in case."

"I'll stay with him," Spencer offered. "We can all take turns when were watching the campsite."

"Good idea," Hiro congradulated. "Tyson, you and Kai watch the grounds. Spencer stay with Evenescence and watch Max. The rest of us will start gathering some food and water along with fire wood. Understood."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the idea. Tyson however wanted to voice his oh so great argument against it. "Hold on there. I don't take orders from you and you can't tell me what to do." Tyson stood up with his arms crossed and his face narrowed.

"You are so stupid Tyson," Tala mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. "If you don't stay, we'll be leaving a sleeping and defenseless Max with a bunch of strangers. If you stay here, you can guard him and protect him while he can't. During this time, Ray and I will be hunting to find food that can't possibliy be poisoned by anyone here. If you haven't noticed, were surrounded by strangers we don't know and I don't trust. So like it or not, your staying."

Tyson sighed at the finale tone in the wolfs voice. Though he would never admit the wolf was right, he knew the finale tone ment no argument could change his mind. "Fine. I'll stay here, but I don't like it."

* * *

"Bruce, have you seen Tyson?" An aging woman walked into the room belonging to her husband. The private library had been a gift from the human king to the dragon a long time ago when he had noticed Bruce's intrest in the history books.

The tall black haired man looked up. He was dressed in a dark blue outfit matching his eyes. The outfit itself was simple, but still showed his high status as King. "No Ten. I haven't seen him all day today. Have you talked to his nurse?" Every prince had a nurse that looked after them day after day seeing to his every need. The nurse played the part a peasant woman would for thier son. In truth, the King and Queen's rarley even talked to thier offspring.

"Yes I have Bruce. She said he gave her a note yesturday with our signatures on it stating that he would not be in her care for today. She showed me the note," Ten pulled out a white paper with the seal of Dragoon on top. "It looks like our signatures, but we never sighned anything like this. I'm worried."

Bruce studied the paper between his fingers. "Have you talked to the other servants?"

"Yes. They haven't seen him all day either. I can't bear to loose another son Bruce. We NEED a desendant to take over the thrown." Her voice lacked any emotion as she talked about her child like he was an object. Years of training had stripped her of her motherly cares and she wouldn't let that slip now. She was a Queen with dignity and she was of Dragoon decent. She had to be strong.

"Tyson wouldn't do anything like this on his own. Call all the all the famlies togather. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

Ten nodded and walked poised outside to find every King and Queen in the castle to the storm room. The storm room was where the royal family met in security that no one could hear them through the walls. No maid, butler, or another could get into the room. It was perfectly safe from infultration or so they thought.

"What's the meaning of this Bruce?" Raymond the first asked an hour later in the storm room.

Most of the royal families sat around the circular table in the center wandering the same things. The women sat to the left of their husbands.

Bruce stood and looked at everyone in turn. "Do any of you know where your sons are?"

They looked at each other confused. "What do you mean Bruce?" Valarie asked. She had vibrant red hair and lovely facail features. Her husband sat beside her with a quiet attitude and percing blue eyes. His hair was a sleek grey from age.

"Tyson's missing."

The news hit everyone hard. "What do you mean he's missing?" Bruces' father looked sternly at his son.

"No ones seen a sign of him or a sign of your sons."

"Well of course they haven't seen a sign of Max, he's kidnapped remember." Queen Judy's voice was harsh and her eyes were still puffy from the crying. Unlike the Dragon Nation, the Water Nation believed feelings and emotions were important and they expressed them freely. Judy had always been close to her son despite the fact he'd practically been raised by his nurse didn't mean anything to her.

Brooklyn stood outside and knocked on the door hiding his smirk. Bruce had sent him out earlier to interoggate every servant in the house if they had found any trace of the missing princes. With the help of thrity men in the United Kingdom Forces, it took no time at all. No one had found a sign of the lost boys. "It's going to be eaiser than I thought," Tal mentally commented laughing inside at how everything was coming togather perfectly. It was his fate.

The door opened and Brooklyn quickly hurried in, his black wings folded back in a motion of respect. He bowed at the waste and stood to attention like any good commander of the United Kingdoms Forces would. The United Kindom Forces had come about in the Great War. When the other nations declared war on the Avian Nation, thier armies were united. After the war, the Nations kept the armies togather keeping peace and the Avians in thier place. Though each kindom was seperate with its own seperate customs and traditions, it was agreed that they unite under one whole system with basic rules for each nation. (Kinda like the U.S.A-One big Nation creating basic rules, the kings and queens are like the Presidents, Governors, and Congress for thier state. Each Kingdom is kinda like a state providing its own rules to fit thier own needs. Hope that explains it)

"Speak Brooklyn, have you found any sign of our sons?" Bruce commanded.

"No. Your sons are no where in the castle or the lands surrounding it as they should. My men checked every crack and talked to everyone here. No one has seen your sons since last night." Brooklyn reported with a fake look of pity. "Your Highness, do you think they left to look for the young Prince of the Seas?"

Every King and Queen at the table looked at each other. "Rei wouldn't do that," protested Raymonds wife. "He knows the guards are doing the best they can and he shouldn't risk his safety." Her tone however wasn't very convincing.

"Tala's run off before," Valarie's husband Victor commented.

"What do you mean he's run off before?" Valarie asked clueless as the rest of the families.

Victor sighed. "Tala tried running off several times before, but he never got past the main gate because of all the guards surrounding the city. He has on several occasions made it past the gate surrounding our home in the Demon lands. I never told you because I knew how it would dissipointe and dishonor you as well."

Valarie nodded and didn't say anything more.

"Tyson's reckless enough to do something like this. That boy never thinks before he acts sometimes and if he got it in his head to go after Max, than no one could stop him," Bruce growled. "Judy did the boys ever talk to you about looking for Max? Did they ever hint on leaving?"

"No, I haven't talked to them since Max was kidnapped and neither has my husband." The man beside her nodded agreeing.

"If they left last night, they could be in the woods by now." Bruce's father spoke looking around the room. "Most of the guards surrounding the city are on high alert looking for Max. They were in the city and around the cliff searching for your son," he looked at Judy. "It would be possible for all three of them to get past the gates, especially considering Tala's gotten that far before."

Bruce nodded along with the other members. "Those three are probaly in the woods surrounding the cliff or the city. I don't think they'll go much farther. We need to raise the alert without any of the villiagers finding out from any of the Nations. It's bad enough some of the Sea Nation citizens have started rioting and pointing fingers at each other for Max's dissaperance. If they find out almost a whole generation of Princes are missing we'll have chaos."

All of the members agreed not being able to fight with Bruce's knowlege. He was right. "Someone should get in contact with Morgan and Kayla. They've been touring the east cities with thier son Wyatt. They should come back immediately until we figure out whats going on," Ten pointed out. "We don't need to loose the heir to the human Nation either." Mummers in agreement passed.

"All those agree say aye," Bruce commanded.

"Aye!"

* * *

Brooklyn stood in the forest confidently waiting on his "master". The poor old fool didn't know he was just using him to gain access to the thrown. It was midnight when lights from torches appeared in the distant. "Right on time," Brooklyn thought. In the Avians hand was a note written by the Princes explaining exactly what they were doing. He didn't give it over to the Kings and Queens. Better they get over the lose of their Princes now because if everything went according to plan, those four were never coming home again.

"Brooklyn."

"Boris," Brooklyn replied to the male in front of him. Boris was a plain human, but he was powerfull with many followers behind him. He was not someone you wanted to tangle with.

"You have news for me?" the vile man asked.

"Yes. Turns out the Princes have decided to make our job eaiser." Boris raised an eyebrow. "They've decided to go after the young Prince of the Seas themselves." He handed the note to Boris and watched a freaky smile appear on the elders face.

"So, it seems our plan can go faster now that their out of the way," Boris commented. "Give the parents some time to breath and for the human royalty to come home. Search for these three and have them killed. If you can't find them, than we'll start killing off the parents one by one. Don't make a move until I contact you."

"Yes sir," Brooklyn commented before turning sharply and walking away.

* * *

"Miriah, I don't think this is a good idea," a brown haired woman in a light pink dress protested to her friend. Miriah was a pink lover. Almost everything she owned or wore was pink, from her hair down to her shoes. She was of elven descent and loved speaking her mind.

"Oh quite being such a baby Hilary, we have to do this. Do you honestly want to get married now?" Miriah asked looking at the younger girl. The elven was three inches taller than the petite dragon. Hilary wore her hair short unlike the other, and wore a simple grey dress. Normally Hilary was outspoken, but she had always obeyed the rules. This was another difference between the two.

"You're right," Hilary sighed after a while. "I'm to young to get married." She smilled at Miriah, "Let's do this. They won't know were gone until late evening tomarrow at the earliest."

"Right," Miriah replied quickly. Silently they walked around the wagon hiding their shadows. Miriah put a hand down to the ground asking mother earth to move a rock not to far away into a pile of sticks. They held their breath waiting for the destraction. Hilary could have yelled in pleasure as the rock did exactly that and five of their escorts went to investigate. The two young women ran into the night carrying two bags of personal belongings with them.

* * *

Me: Well, that was a lot of information and a long chapter. Hope it satisfied most of you! Please review and let me know what you think. I love flames! I wish I could flame my lying cheating no good boyfriend. Oh and by the way just so you know, I dumped HIM yesturday and I've never felt better. Life is good, so go on and live it!

READ...REVIEW...READ...REVEIW...READ REVIEW...READ...REVIEW...READ...AND..REVIEW


	7. flames of destruction

Me: I'm back! I'm back! I'm not dead people!

Kai: Well duh…it took you long enough though. Where were you on vacation.

Me: Oh shut up, a lot has been going on, oh by the way I'm an AUNT! Xx throws streamers and confetti around xX

Kai: So, no one gives a –beep-

Me: that is so mean.

Kai: so…

Me: Anyway, I looked at one of my reviews (which I hadn't done in a while-don't kill me!-) and it said update soon over and over so I felt bad and promised to update by this Friday, and here it is! My first chapter in a long while. Don't worry though; I'm sure they'll all becoming faster now. Hope it satisfies you…Look for a new chapter to Unexpected and Old High School Flame by next Thursday and by the Monday after Thursday two new chapters of my youngest story Innocent Until Proven Guilty. –grins- I'm back in business.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters. I just like to mess with their minds a little –snicker-**

* * *

Flames Of Destruction**

They had spent the night side by side and sat out the next day towards Alexander's set destination. The blue haired male silently led them further into the forest while the others followed in silence as well worried about the out come for their friend and Prince on their hands. Marine Kingdom, one of the oldest was counting on their success.

"Why are we going this way?" Spencer asked. "It's as if we're going to circle around the waterfall."

"We are," Alexander answered emotionless.

"Wouldn't' it be faster to go across the stream? It's not that deep and with the others to move the water we could easily make it across and save time," Hiro pointed out.

"Not now," Alexander answered short.

"What do you mean not now?" Tyson once again growled from lack of understanding. "You are driving me crazy about being mysterious. You don't tell us anything and expect us to follow you no questions asked. I think you're dragging us on some sort of chase after nothing."

Surprisingly Evenescene, Hiro, Spencer, Rei and Max nodded in agreement. Alexander had kept silent about everything making them all wonder where he could be leading them and why. Did he really care for the well being of the sick Prince?"

"I want to lose you as soon as possible," Alexander spoke. "I've given my word and on my honor and the honor of my family I will keep it and bring you to your flowers safely. You must however accept my path and keep shut up!" He hissed the last part finally looking back at them. "There are many vile men at the water during this season and they would kill us all if they had the chance. We move, now around so we can avoid them." He didn't bother waiting for them to say anything and he realized he didn't care what they thought of him. It didn't matter, just as long as he could rid himself of their company soon enough, before he killed them all himself.

* * *

"Miriah," Hilary voiced aloud. "I don't think this is such a good idea." They were in the woods after traveling all night and staring at the only source of water for the next few grounds thirsty and tired. No matter how exhausted Hilary was however, the Dragon couldn't ignore the vagabonds and thieves surrounding the area. They were barely clothed with long beards and wore weapons as well as kissed openly in public. Wine bottles were thrown everywhere and it seemed everyone was angry at one another. They were an unruly lot.

"We don't have much of a choice," the elf bit her lip. "You yourself said this would be our only chance for a drink before sunset, we can't go all day without water, not after traveling all night at that fast pace." She turned and smiled. "Come on, we can do this." Without another word she boldly stepped forward and Hilary sighed and followed watching everyone wearily.

They walked over drunken men and by broken bottles as they made it to the flowing stream unopposed. "See," Miriah whispered as she kneeled. "All you have to do is pretend you belong."

"That's right lov," a grey haired man who stunk of sake came up beside them. "All you have to do is belong or pretend to at least. But if you really want to get out of her unscathed, there is a way because as true as I'm standing here, you won't be able to just walk out of here. Don't look down lov, all you have to do is trust in me and you'll get your pretty little head out of here with no trouble at all."

"Really, you would help us?" Hilary asked looking at him with a smirk. "I don't believe you would, I think you mean us harm sir and I think we should be on our way," She turned and grabbed Miriah's hand. "We were just about to take our leave."

"Hold it girl," The man moved faster than she anticipated and stood in front of her with a broken bottle in his hands, the edge of the glass sparkling in the light. "There's a fee that you have to pay, you and your pretty little friend."

"And what fee would that be?" Miraih asked and Hilary rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh you'll like it," he grinned and grabbed her pulling her close and sniffing her hair. His mouth began to kiss her cheek as Miriah struggled. "Elves are so fine and dainty."

"Miriah," Hilary moved forward and was stopped when she saw five other men behind the first looking at her with the same eyes he had done at first. It scared her, they scared her. Gulping air in fear she tried to think of something sensible to do to get them out of her when the ground trembled.

Miriah pushed the earth under her feet, bending it to her will and the man lost his footing and fell dragging her with him. She struggled out of his lessened grip and stood beside Hilary watching the other men pick up daggers and other bottles. One even had a sword while few others had arrows.

"Like I said, you can't drink from the river for free," the man struggled to his knees whipping blood off of his brow. "You'll pay for this elf." Miriah didn't bother responding, she was like a doe seeing her end as she watched them all come forward. She shook unable to move and didn't even notice when the man grabbed for her again.

"Miriah," Hilary screamed and rammed into the man before her body exploded in a ray of light. The light slowly began wrapping around her and as Hilary called to Miriah behind her. "Close your eyes!" Mirah did as she was told but still voiced her doubts.

"How can you defend us with light?" She asked.

Hilary didn't answer, but the moans from the men seemed to convince Miraih to keep her eyes shut tight. Skin boiled slightly as she continued with the assault as if someone else was controlling her body. Many ran and others fell to their knees humbled by the light that was only second to the sun. Many had gone blind.

The earth opened by someone one in the crowd and Hilary almost fell through. Instead she fell to the side knocking her head against a stone near the water edge and fell unconscious. Feeling the earh, Miriah risked opening her eyes and gasped moving to hold Hilary's head in her lap. The others came closer.

Her earth skills sitting down were nothing compared to the others in the crowd who could use mother earth themselves. Looking up in fear like a caged animal she caught sight of someone grinning above her holding a dagger ready to slam it into her smaller body. She threw her arm up when the ground on its own accord came up suddenly throwing him backwards and the grass grew rapidly coming up showing their roots that bound him to the ground.

* * *

"What are you doing Rei?" Ilyana asked when his face grew a pale white and the exposed skin started to show signs of deep black strips. Growling like an angry animal he fled the safety of the woods, others watching into the grounds by the river.

"Oh hell," Tala growled noticing a pink head. He drew his sword and allowed his fangs to grow as his mouth extended in a controlled transformation. "Miriah's there," he spoke with a voice that was not quite his, "Rei's fiancé and she's in trouble." He rushed forward, his feet light because of the transformed state.

"We should help them," Ilyana spoke out after a second. "They could die, even with their powers."

"You're right," Tyson's eyes slanted more than usual as he made a move forward. Hiro steeped in front of him and pushed him back. "You can't just rush in there without a plan. That would be stupid and childish."

"None of you are going in there," Alexander spoke up. The others looked at him quizzically. "They chose their fate." He turned and continued to walk on unaffected by what was occurring to his right and behind him.

"You can't be serious," Tyson spoke loudly, "we have to help them."

"And we will," Hiro spoke confidently. "But from the comfort of the woods. Bryan take Max deeper into the woods, Tyson use your control over wind to blow at those closer to us. Create a small tornado, Bryan can help when he gets back. Lex, you and Spencer use the water from the stream. Can you bend it to your will from this distance?" He asked as a series of tornadoes echoed in the background.

"No," Spencer answered. "We'll use water daggers."

"Good. Evenescence, follow Bryan and stay with Max. Send him back here."

She nodded leaving as Lex and Spencer summoned small amounts of water from the ground. While Spencer sent his directly into the flesh of those opposing the two princes, Lex sent hers into the tornado causing more damaged to whoever happened to get caught in it's wake.

Tala ran forward trying to catch up with Rei and reach the two girls. Along his way he had to stop and battle man after man, but their daggers were no match for his swords. In the back of his mind he realized that no one was following to help and knew that if they didn't Rei and he would be outnumbered and die. But he had made his decision to follow the tiger into battle and a wolf never ran away.

He was reliefed however when tornados blew past him in a rush as well as water into the bodies of those that came towards him. He smirked halfheartedly as blood sprayed onto his mouth and watched the tiger ahead of him began to battle a big brute of a man who could also control earth. Seeing a small opening, he completed more of the transformation to gain speed greater than that of a normal human. He rushed not missing his chance and made it to the two girls side. To his wonder there were men around them twice his size barely recognizable. Some clutched their eyes in pain and the bodies skin was molted like wax falling off the skin.

"Ahh," hearing the cry, Tala threw his hand into the stream turning the temperature to ice and threw it around him and the girls creating a shield of ice. The man's dagger struck ice thicker than his body. Tala breathed heavily and felt his strength begin to lose him; he was not in good health.

"Prince Tala," Miriah asked looking up at him holding another girl in her hands. She was worried and wide eyed, close to tears.

"We have to get out of here," he spoke.

"Where's Rei?" she asked quickly as if she hadn't heard him.

"Rei," his mind cursed. The tiger was behind the wall still fighting like a mad man. He had never seen Rei like that before but looking through the ice he saw a bloodied animal on the verge of death. And it was his entire fault.

Miriah saw to and pounded at the ice, "Rei!" She yelled and almost broke through with the ice wall with stones until Tala stopped her. "I have to get out there, he needs my help."

"Stop it, I can't hold this wall up forever," he pushed her back not really wanting to hurt her. "There's nothing we can do," his voice faulted as he watched the man raise the dagger to strike his neck. Than a wall of fire blocked his vision and dropped the ice shield due to the heat.

Voices of men and women were barely heard as the flames continued. It wrapped around Rei only directed at those who posed a threat in swirls and circles. Soon the stench of burnt flesh hit their nose. Miriah turned as if to vomit from the smell. Tala stood transfixed in the flames convinced for a second that this was hell itself.

He watched through the flames and saw Alexander steadily walking toward him, his mouth breathing life into the flames that chocked the sky of oxygen. The cries became distant and soon almost died when a flap of wings could be heard over head. Lex landed behind him though Tala took no notice and commanded the water from the stream to distinguish the beautiful colors of death snapping Tala out of it's trance.

The others except Evenescence and Max rushed forward as he and Rei struggled to keep their footing and changed back into their human forms. Around them, the fields had been scorched and bodies indistinguishable. He watched in surprise as blue wings rushed by him.

With the others behind him and a few at her back, Lex stared at Alexander (Kai). Her face and eyes creating an angry aurora and her fists clenched to prove it. He stared back at her emotion less battling with their eyes. Even Maraih remained silent and Rei didn't move toward her.

"You think me wrong?" he asked staring into her eyes. "Are you that mad at me for taking the lives of worthless men?" he asked silently staring at her emotionless. She reached back and struck slapping him across the face and he allowed her jerking his head to the side. Tears of anger burned her eyes as he slowly turned his head around and looked at her squarely again.

"Why do you care for them?" he whispered like a lost child making her eyes widened slightly as only she heard. "You know they are nothing but thieves and scoundrels that do nothing but harm others. You can't be mad I killed them; no you're angry at the injustice aren't you? It doesn't matter that I killed them, it matters that they died by my flame without the chance to fight back or defend themselves. You saw some of them run and you know I showed no mercy."

He paused and the look in her eyes told him he was right. She wasn't mad that they had died, it was that they had died trying to run and in the most terrible way being eaten by flames. "I am fire, it burns in my blood. It is the rare element of destruction that kills everything in its path; this is my injustice to have a defense of such. Still why are you angry at their injustice when you and your brother stand side by side with the same blood that binds your people in misery? You are an Avian are you not, so why stand in the company of the king spawned that wish your land burned to the ground. Was that not the same fire?"

Alexander stopped looking once again at her questioning eyes full of confusion and gestured toward the nobles. "You are no better than I if you stand in their presence without killing the bad seed that threw injustice at the face of your people. Is it not the same? Yet you don't because behind them are men that out number you and could hunt you down to kill you. You are tied by a higher power as was I. My word was to get you there safely and I will no matter what the cost."

He turned and walked away towards the path Evenscence had fled.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and it satisfied you. I was really in a writers block on this one but when I started writing it last night because of my promise, it worked out wonderfully-I think.

Tell me what you think!

READ…REVIEW….READ…REVIEW….READ….REVIEW….YOU KNOW THE DRILL….


	8. Coming Home

Wow, okay I'm in Study Hall now for Band…go figure. Our band teacher "Buddha" is usually gone and everything with his whole new wife. Seriously we call our band teacher that and he doesn't care…Buddha is all over his room…

Anyway this chapter is so dedicated to suzieK...who told me to sit my ass down and write it...literally.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

**

* * *

Coming Home**

"What now?" Ilyana asked watching his back like the rest of them.

"Can we mover her?" Mariah asked looking down at Hilary's seemingly lifeless form. "She hit her head pretty hard."

"Bryan," Hiro spoke moving beside the girls, "get Evanescence."

"Yeah," his voice strayed as he looked at his still stunned sister. He hated to tell her, but Alexander was right. They did stand beside the sons of the men who raped and murdered his mother than took his fathers life after the war. Still undecided he spread his wings and took of in the healer's direction.

"Who's Evanescence?" Mariah asked skeptical.

"Some kind of witch doctor," Tala spoke hauntingly folding his arms. "Now better yet, why are you and that girl here?"

"That would be nice to know Mariah," Rei spoke walking unsteadily toward the group.

"Oh well," Mariah stared at the ground suddenly embarrassed. "I wasn't ready to get married. I mean, well I don't know. I was getting tired of living behind the castle walls, I wanted freedom. I want to see the land you know?"

She looked hopeful at her new resolve and prayed they'd understand. "But why are you out here?"

"Unlike you we have a valid reason," Tyson growled out. "Max was kidnapped so we went after him."

"Oh geez, do we have to go through the whole story again?" Evanescence made her appearance and sat beside the unconscious girl.

"Your friend was kidnapped, he saved us, we saved him, and now we're helping you save Max's life. End of story," she snapped pulling out a cloth and wiping away dried blood that had stained her forehead.

"Prince Max was kidnapped? By who, where is he?" Mariah asked quickly worried.

"He was kidnapped by fire boy, who apparently isn't human," Bryan cut in wondering. Alexander had to be something, but what? Elf was defiantly out as was him being a human like he led them to believe. He wasn't marked with the wings, so maybe dragon? Or perhaps wolf? His control of fire put out any hope of being of marine blood.

"I don't understand if he,"

"Alexander," Hiro provided.

"Okay if Alexander kidnapped Max then why are you with him? Shouldn't you take Max to the castle?" Mariah was confused. It didn't make any sense.

"He's got a disease that'll spread and kill him if we don't get him to a black rose soon, and Alexander claims to know where to find them, so they don't have a choice," Hiro put in.

"Who are you?" Mariah asked sizing them up.

"Who are you?" Bryan shot back.

"I'm Mariah, lady of the first house of the Galax," she stated with pride and dignity.

"Well Lady," Hiro stood and bowed at the waste. "I am Hiro of the dragon race, my companions are Spencer, Bryan, Evanescence and Lex," he gestured toward each as he spoke.

"Look this is all very nice," Evanescence growled through clench teeth, "but someone needs to carry her and the Lady Mariah home. We have to get the black rose by night fall which will be in four hours, if we don't you can kiss your friend good-bye because he's not going to make it."

"We can't," Rei sighed. "Someone's just going to have to carry her with us because the woods are too dangerous to travel back to the Human Nation. They'll just have to come with us for now."

"Really?" Mariah asked a little too happy earning her looks from the boys.

"Well Spencer's too busy caring the blonde, so who's got the brunette?" Hiro asked.

"Don't look my way," Bryan mumbled. "I refuse to carry anybody who isn't Avain."

"That was rude," Mariah muttered. "You need to teach your slaves better manners."

Lex turned toward her cocking her head to one side. Bryan hearing spat on the ground and shook his head in disgust. "You're all the same," he voiced turning and walking towards Alexander.

"Well that was…"

"They're not slaves," Tala cut in. "Apparently they travel with their friends to avoid being sold in the market. Smart but can't last."

"This doesn't matter. Tyson you can carry the girl halfway there and then I'll carry her," Hiro picked her up and hefted her on the younger's shoulder.

"Why do I…"

"Because I told you to," Hiro sighed frustrated, the smell of burning flesh made his eyes water. "It's time to go."

"Fine, lead the way oh navigator," Tyson called up receiving a huh as his only answer as they made their way deeper in the woods.

"Rei," Mariah voiced quietly as the two elves walked in the back of the moving groups. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"You could have gotten killed," Rei voiced keeping his eyes on the back of Tala's head in front of him. "You could have gotten that girl killed too."

"That's Hilary," Mariah sighed. "She's the Lady of the Dizzari house, you know Kenny's older sister. She was traveling with me to meet your parents to discuss my future."

"You shouldn't have run," Rei sighed starting to see how this had happened. His parents were beginning to push the marriage to happen sooner and sooner every time he saw them. The only problem was that he had yet to see the world himself and barely knew his wife to be.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "We'll get you and Hilary home soon enough and no one has to be the wiser."

"Thank you Rei," Mariah smiled deeply back. "He is so cute," she thought. This was the fourth time they had ever met in real life. Maybe she wouldn't mind living with him as a husband after all.

"Jeez is it your turn to carry her now?" Tyson asked shifting her again for what seemed the hundredth time.

* * *

"What is it Dranzer?" the old man asked as the small red exotic bird flew overhead. He wore old clothing and sweat poured down his back as he looked around at the work he had done that day. What little land they had been freshly plowed for the next planting season, the railing was fixed on the shed housing a cow that had been milked and a couple of chickens separated from the roster out back. It had been a long hard day, something he wasn't used to.

"What's that bird's problem dear?" Jamie asked coming out of the small old house they called home.

"I don't know," James replied. "Usually that dumb bird only gets like that when Kai's near."

"Maybe he's coming home," Jamie clapped her hands around her round belly. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Yeah," James smiled up at his wife lovingly. "I could sure use some help replacing that left column of wood," he pointed to a dead piece of wood holding up the shading over the porch. "Come on and watch the sunset Jamie," James slid off his heat and came towards the porch.

Smiling Jamie dusted her old hands on her apron and sat beside her husband leaning against him. "Just like when we were younger," she sighed.

James knew what was coming next and smirked, "Those were the days."

"Remember when Kai was younger, about five I think," Jamie went on as if she hadn't heard him. "He climbed that tall tree near the edge of the woods."

"How could I forget," James laughed softly. "I had repeatedly told him never to go over there or climb that tree but no, he wouldn't listen and ended up paying for it with a broken arm."

"That was a different time," Jamie laughed. "Now I wonder what he's going to do with his life," she looked up at her husband. "We're not going to be here for ever and he's become so distant lately even when he decides to stay here."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," James smiled sadly. "Unfortunately that boys seen too much not to be, he's a survivor Jamie and a damn good one at that."

There eyes focused quietly on the bird that ruffled it wings on the ground before flying again.

"There's a change in the air James," she spoke softly. "I can feel it in these old bones, something's going to happen and there's nothing you and I can do about it. The peace is almost over and I'm afraid her prediction may just come true yet."

Before he could reply, Dranzer squawked happily diving down towards the bushes under the fading sunlight before flying upwards.

"What in the world," James stood up as the whole left side of the bushes began to sway. Alexander emerged first and his foster parents smiled at one another, but their faces dropped when the others came behind him.

"Oh Alexander," Jamie spoke first breaking the silence with forced lovingness. She didn't forget that that had always called Kai, Alexander in public, but the boy never brought anyone home. "We were wondering when you were going to come back to get that annoying bird." The lie spilled from her tongue before she could stop it and her husband gave her a quizzical look and she shrugged.

Alexander nodded grateful that they hadn't called him by his true name and for the lie that she had provided. It was a good excuse to know where this place was in the middle of no where.

"They're injured," he spoke dryly.

"Injured?" This time James looked at the group hard. "They seem fine to me boy."

Mariah and Tala stepped out of the way and Jamie gasped when she saw the bundles in Hiro and Spencer's arms. "Get them inside dear, hurry now and I'll see what I can do." She quickly ushered them inside and moved everything from the floor placing a clean sheet in the living room. James helped her by moving the chairs out the way as well as the table with Alexander's help.

"Boil me some water," Jamie spoke over the chaos. "The blonde one's got a fever that needs to come down quickly."

"He needs the nutrients from a black rose," Evenescence spoke up beside her. "That's the reason we came here, he'll die if he doesn't get it tonight."

"James," Jamie called to the older man. "We need a black rose now, can you go get it from the shed please?"

"Out of the living room," James ushered them out as he walked out himself. "Sit around in the dining room. Alexander's in charge," he added hurrying out the door putting the old hat on his head again.

"What now?" Ilyana asked watching the closed doors with boredom.

"I'm starving," Tyson spoke miserable.

"I can't believe you," Tala voiced. "Max is about to die and all you care about is your stomach."

"Do you think they'll be alright," Mariah asked moving closer to Rei.

"I'm sure," Rei responded. The door sounded open as James walked in moving toward the living room before the door closed however he took the time to give a hard glance at his foster son who stared back without emotion.

"Well that was something," Ilyana spoke not being able to think of a better word.

"Is there anything that I can eat?" Tyson asked again. Tala growled menacingly low.

"Wow, he actually cares," Mariah pointed out almost laughing. "I thought Alexander was the only one who was uncaring."

"It'll be a long night waiting," Ilyana muttered sitting down on a stool provided to her by the now standing Hiro. "We might as well settle in."

"We need food," Tyson grumbled. "We've been walking for days and have barely eaten or drunk anything."

"He has a point," Mariah voiced nodding at the Dragon Prince. "There's nothing left we can do for the other two so we have to start worrying about ourselves."

"We can't over push their hospitality either," Hiro spoke. "They've taken us in without much question and are taking care of your Prince and Lady. By the look of this place they don't have much to spare, saving their lives may be asking too much as it is."

Alexander moved sighing, "Do any of you know how to cook?"

The others looked at him slightly confused as Lex and Ilyana raised their hands.

"Come with me," he spoke roughly walking into the kitchen to their left. "What can you make?"

"Bread, stew, things like that," Ilyana spoke. "It's a little late to be cooking though don't you think? It can take all day to make bread."

"That's why I'm here," Alexander voiced roughly. "You'll find meat in the left cabinet and vegetable in the other. The stuff to make bread is in the right. You should have all you need."

Ilyana nodded and pulled out the supplies while Lex stared curiously at Alexander before moving to get the utensils they needed. Alexander watched her face slightly baffled at how she allowed her emotions to play across her features so easily and clearly. He released that she probably had to, unable to speak she had to communicate through her features.

They worked in almost silence with Ilyana giving Lex directions here and there on what do to next with the stew. They had everything in the pot when Lex started to stir the ashes and bark underneath in the clay stove. A rough hand caught her grasp and she looked at Alexander slightly shocked. He gave her a content look and she backed away as he pulled his arm back.

The two girls watched in mere satisfaction as he pressed his hands on either side of the dark metal and they became a glowing red and orange. Heat was emitted through his pores on his hands warming the water based stew as he stood for minutes upon minutes before it began to boil. When he stepped back he looked at the stew, steam emitted through the chimney above the stove into the dark still night. He had made stew in a mere 15 seconds.

"Well that was handy," Ilyana spoke. Lex nodded beside her and actually smiled.

"Maybe fire has more uses than you realize Alexander," she thought mildly happy with her suppressed revelation that smothered her with satisfaction.

"Have you mixed the bread?" Alexander barked unnerved at being the center of attention for the two women.

"Yeah," Ilyana moved to the side and allowed him access to the table. "Do you have a magical way to make the dough rise?" she asked almost mockingly making Alexander frown a little.

He walked over and raised his hand, larger than her own Ilyana noticed with a snort, over the bread and watched as the dough began to move upwards and a sweet aroma filled the room.

"Are you sure they won't get mad at us for eating out of their kitchen?" Ilyana asked as Lex grabbed bowls and plates.

Alexander chose not to respond but moved to the door instead walking through. He noticed James had already sat down near the others and was talking with Tala rather furiously. The blue haired male frowned slightly. He didn't like where this could be going.

* * *

"I am the crowned Prince of the Wolf Kingdom," Tala hissed. "You will give us lodging until we move on. You have no choice."

James seemed unruffled as he stared at the young prince with what looked like a sneer, "I know who your father is young man, we've talked on several occasions years ago." His voiced seemed older and strange, giving off a strong sense of authority and harm. "You rule the forests and lands west of her young Prince, not these lands. Your rules nor titles mean anything here."

"But the law of the United Kingdoms after the great war years ago…" Rei started.

"I know the laws, I am not illiterate."

Alexander couldn't help but watch in slight amusement. No ever called James ignorant in any sense. The man had been a great genius in the Avian Kingdom helping his father to no bounds, a scholar of great magnitude known for his wisdom as well as words. The world thought him dead and forgot to seek him out after the war and as far as Alexander knew, his foster father liked the solitude just fine.

"Your law states that the Water, Human, Wolf, and Elven regions are under the same higher laws due to the United Kingdoms to prevent another war. This land, my land rests south of your wanted areas. It borders the Avian Kingdom which is on the other side of the dead volcano; this land belonged to Alexander, King of the Avians and had been declared as unconquered land after the war as was the other lands that were burned to the ground. In fact it was the Elf King if I am not mistaken that suggested that no one rule this land and it become a symbol of past failure to remain for vagabonds and thieves."

The teens looked at him wide eyed as he spoke against royalty. Not even their parents thought talked to them like that.

"So basically," James smirked. "You are no longer princes in these lands but mere beings. You have no authority, no right, no army or law behind you. I or someone else could kill you on these grounds and could not be charged with anything."

Tyson paled as the other two Princes glanced at each other leaving Mariah wide eyed. Bryan let a smile come to his face and a hand rest closer to his blade.

"Alright everybody," Ilyana came through the door and the sweet aroma filled the room as Lex followed her.

"Food!" Tyson jumped towards the bowls in their hands, the earlier conversation lost, but was caught as Hiro slipped a hand to the back of his collar.

"I see you've all made yourselves comfortable," James spoke coldly as the teens passed bowls around. His eyes stared at Ilyana than to Lex.

"Well, you see," Ilyana was uncomfortable as she sat with her bowl in her hand. "Alexander took us to the kitchen and asked us to make food…since he seemed close to you and your wife.."

James held up a hand and she was quiet. "I understand fully well child of Drigger."

Lex hesitantly walked over to Alexander and handed him a bowl. He was about to decline as she sat it down on a small table beside him, but she turned too fast giving him no time to argue. It was so fast and that he assumed she was still upset with him and finding out about James' quick anger to them entering the kitchen couldn't have helped much.

Lex picked up another bowl and walked purposely to James while the others ate. The old man seemed to notice everything with a weary eye, seeing beneath the reality that she and her friends lived. When he met her eyes for a brief moment she caught a glimpse of a younger, stronger man full of power with a great purpose. It was very different than the rough hard ridden elder in front of her.

Bowing slightly she used every polite jester she knew to show him how appreciative she was that he had opened his home to strangers and allowed them to eat his food.

James watched her in silence and noted how the taller and oldest out of the bunch, Hiro, did so as well. He sat off at the far corner and seemed to send of an aurora of great purpose and poise, unlike the others in the room. His eyes seemed slanted slightly and the hair hung in his face reminding the old man of someone he had known in the past. When the younger found he was caught staring he held James' gaze before looking down himself.

"Thank you my dear," James spoke taking the food from the outward held hand. He stared briefly into her eyes another moment taking a look into another life and women, Anora.

They ate in silence barely hearing the whispers from the den as the two women tended to the sick. James finished his bowl and looked up at Kai who had finished long ago. His crimson eyes caught his gaze and James stood.

"If you will excuse me," James looked at all the expectant places. "I would like to have council with Alexander outside. If you could please save my wife some dinner considering you broke into our stock and stay here until I return." He turned solider like and walked out the door hearing Kai follow close behind.

* * *

The two figures made their way to the edge of the woods when James turned to his foster son, allowing the weariness to come to his eyes. "Kai what are you doing?"

Crimson eyes didn't answer but he held up an arm and watched as Dranzer landed on his forearm.

"You do release the jeopardy you are putting Jamie and yourself in don't you?" James asked hoping to use the child's love for them against him.

Kai sighed almost inaudible. "It wasn't my intention to bring them here or even get involved with them in the first place, things just happened in the city."

"You were stealing again weren't you?" James asked almost to the extent of sighing himself. "The money we gave you when you left a month ago had to have run out weeks ago. You had us all worried and Jamie prayed every night. Why didn't you come home? If the guards were ever to catch you…you know that isn't an option."

Kai leaned against a tree and turned his head against the full moon so James couldn't see his face or read his emotions. "It doesn't matter anyway," he spoke softly as if whispering a lullaby.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" James asked using all his skills to tame his wild emotions. "Those boys in there are the sons of royalty; the very hands that killed your parents and race run through their veins, you cannot allow them to know anything about you, not when the Human King is still convinced you're alive." He sighed, "How much do they know about you?"

"Fire," Kai spoke the word.

"Kai, oh Kai," James spoke near tears. "That's too much-"

"I had no choice," Kai spoke coldly. "When they had nearly grabbed my bag…" He let his voice trail off as Dranzer poked at his sleeve.

"Let's go inside," James spoke walking by him. "I refuse to leave the house long with them inside…that has already been proven as unwise."

* * *

"Tyson that's enough," Tala voiced.

"But I'm still hungry," the other wined.

"Why don't you tell me how you came across each other," James voiced walking into the room. "We have all night."

"I thought we had to leave," Tala spoke loud and clear not in a good mood.

"I had a change of heart," James voiced. Alexander looked at him funny but made nothing of it. Who James let into his house was his business.

"So how did a band of traveling Princes and doctors as well as this vagabond here," he nodded toward Kai. "Come together with two sick people in tow?"

"Well you see Alexander here was like," Tyson spoke up excited.

"Maybe Rei should tell it," Tala broke in. "Elves are better story tellers anyway."

"Alright Prince Rei," James turned toward him silencing Tyson's protest. "You have the stage."

"We were preparing for the annual parade," Rei spoke, "to walk to the streets and halfway near the end a commotion started and Alexander barreled in front of us with stolen fruit, our guards on pursuit. He ran in front of Max's horse causing him to rear up than he grabbed Max using him as a shield before falling of the cliff."

James stole a glance in Kai's direction but his eyes were closed.

"He claims to have had a friend at the bottom that used his power over wind to stop him and Max from dying than he killed him."

Another glance was placed in the teen's direction as well as a raised eyebrow. Kai did have the ability to think on his feet…

"He found the others in a traveling band and freed them while Tyson, Tala and I went off in search of Max. When we found them they fought us as payment for his help than we traveled together when we found out Max was sick to keep a balance of power between us. We came across Lady Mariah and Lady Hilary this afternoon when they were being attacked by a band of thieves and other men. We saved them but Hilary struck her head and we're here."

James nodded at the short and simple summary. "So whose who? Do you live under Drigger or Dragoon?"

"Tyson, Hilary, and I are dragon blood," Hiro spoke. "Rei, Ilyana, and Mariah are Elves while Tala, Evanescence are wolf blooded. Max and Spencer are Marine. Lex and Bryan are Avian."

"So you don't know Alexander's race?" James asked with a knowing smile on his lips. "It's very unwise to travel without knowing another's race first. But no matter, I am sure you will all be separating soon enough."

"Well," Jamie opened the tall doors into the other room and came in. "Your friends are just fine and need a good nights sleep. Evenescence has a good head on her shoulders." The black wolf came out behind her and sat down near Tala. She tried to hide how tired she was but Tala could see the quick uneven breath.

"I see you made stew," Jamie clasped her hand. "That would go good with the custard I made this morning."

"You didn't make any dear," James picked up his cup and watched her with sad eyes.

"But today's Saturday," she turned looking confused. "I always make custard on Saturday."

"It's Thursday honey," James stood up and walked toward her. The teens looked at each other confused themselves on what was going on. Alexander stood straighter and narrowed his eyes.

"It must be getting later than I thought," Jamie smiled. "I'm just so tired lately; I'm not really hungry either. You all need to get to bed traveling for as long as you have, I'm sure you're all tired." She smiled warmly and the others couldn't help but feel their spirits lift.

"There are only three bedrooms in the house, two upstairs and one downstairs. The one upstairs on the left might hold three of you young gentlemen or four of you girls and the master bedroom beside it will hold about six of you on the bed. The house may look small on the outside, but believe me we have enough rooms for you tonight."

"Wouldn't you like to stay in the master bedroom though?" Spencer asked speaking for the first time. "We shouldn't put you out."

"Don't worry dear," Jamie smiled. "I haven't slept in that room for almost two weeks." Alexander's brow narrowed.

"You see I had a fall about that time and bruised my hip, everything's okay though. My old legs can't make it up the stairs anyway," she smiled. "I'll see you all in the morning, are you coming to bed James?" Jamie looked to her husband.

"You go ahead dear, I'll join you in a minute." The Wolves looked confused along with the Elves, men never followed their wife into the bedroom unless they were going too…(A/N: HAVE CHILDREN OR SOME FUN –grin-)

"My wife and I lived in the Avian kingdom all our lives," James smiled as his wife walked down the hall. "We don't agree that the only reason a husband and wife should be together is because they want to make love to one another. A man and women should be together. By the way you can let your wings stretch," he looked at Bryan and Lex. "No ones' going to judge you here."

His smiled faded, "You should all worry about where to sleep and everything else. A word of warning though, if I find anything stolen or my wife threatened, I will kill you without hesitation."

The others looked at him a sort of disbelief but he was completely serious his face blank of anything but a threat. "I'm a very old man with little left to live on this world. I've been a solider, strategist, integrator, alchemist, scholar and farmer. I could kill you with my bare hands." He turned and walked away leaving the very true words to sink into their little minds.

"As if," Tyson voiced when he was sure James was out of hearing range. "The man is older than most people I've ever met in my entire life. There is no way he could kill anybody at his age."

"Arrogant old coot," Tala voiced.

"I'd listen if I were you," Hiro voiced. "There's something in his eyes that tells me he isn't lying."

"That doesn't matter," Evanescence spoke up. "We need to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"You go to bed," Tala voiced. "You need to sleep all night, you're exhausted."

"I am not," she voiced coldly looking up at him. "You need to keep your mouth shut and worry about yourself I am fine."

"Your tired," Tala stressed. "You've spent days looking after Max and your emotionally and physically exhausted."

"I do not get emotional with my patients or medical practice Tala," she looked at him and growled slightly. "Therefore I am not emotionally tired."

"Please," Tala looked at her and scoffed, "why lie? You've been worried about his well being more than the rest of us so quit hiding behind your untouchable façade. It doesn't fool anybody."

"Stop being a Jack-ass," Evanescence raised her voice. "You have no right to tell me how I feel or what I'm hiding. You barely know me."

"Don't be an-"

"Enough," Hiro spoke. "You two should quiet arguing and worry about the problem. Maybe than we can get something done." They finally decided to split the watch in two. The females would sleep in the smaller room and the guys would share the master bedroom. Despite her arguments it was decided Evanescence would be the only one who would get a full nights sleep.

* * *

Max squinted as the light came into view hurting his eyes. His body felt week but at least he could see, he turned his head to the side catching the view of a tall burly male about his age near the wall.

"Haa," his voice was hoarse and dry. It hurt to talk. The blonde looked at him and moved silently bringing him a glass of water and with ease helped him sit up.

"Evanescence said you needed to sip this slowly," his voice was soft and Max nodded. The other waited patiently as Max finished the drink and was laid back down.

"Where am I?" the blonde asked. "Who are you?"

"Spencer," the other spoke. "You're here with friends, you were sick."

"Oh," Max voiced. "Where's Tyson and the others?" he was suddenly worried.

"MAX!"

Tyson ran into the room and Tala as well as Rei stood at the door opening. "I'm so glad your alright man, you had us worried," Tyson was so loud that Max shook his head to make sense of what he was saying.

"I'm fine Tyson. Hey guys," Max smiled.

"I'm going to go get Evanescence," Ilyana spoke walking out of the room. Spencer followed being polite and allowing the princes to talk.

"So what went on while I was out?" Max asked. "The last thing I remember was our fight…"

Tyson quickly related what had happened and the others nodded in agreement while the blonde listened intently.

"Where's the other guy, you know the one who kidnapped me?"

"Oh you mean Alexander," Tyson spoke. "To be honest I don't know where he is. It's almost three in the afternoon, we've all been waiting on you to wake up."

"And it's a good thing your awake dear," a large warm women came into view reminding Max of his own grandmother and he smiled as a bowl of warm soup was put in his lap. "That young lady who saved your life said you should be fine to eat now and since you've been in and out of it for days I figure you must be hungry. So you need to eat up, don't worry about anything either, there's plenty."

Max nodded gratefully as he ate. "Who saved my life?"

"I did," Evanescence walked into the room with a half smile. "I'm glad to see your doing better; Hilary woke up not much earlier than you."

"Oh you mean the dragon with Mariah," Max stated. "Um…Thank you. If there's anything I could do to repay you for your kindness," Max seemed embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Evanescence blushed a little. She didn't like being put on the spot light often. "Besides you should be thanking Alexander wherever he is."

"Can I stand?" Max asked. "My legs feel lifeless it's kinda funny."

"Sure," the black wolf turned. "Just don't overdo it." She was eternally happy he had forgotten what he had told her in his fever. The words still hurt deeply because they were never true.

* * *

"Watch the board," James hollered as Bryan moved the wood from one end to another. As payment for the lodging last night Hiro had suggested that they help around the small farm. James had been more than happy with the news when he found that the well had dried along with several other mishaps.

While the others watched over the sick and the girls cleaned around the house, Hiro went hunting and Bryan as well as his sister had stayed to help. Lex was moving the water from the earth, cleaning it and moving it through the air into the well while Bryan was helping clean out the old barn.

"Your doing great," James encouraged whipping the sweat from his brow. Bryan allowed his wings to flex as he landed on the ground.

"Good days work," James noted while the other grunted. The old man watched slightly amused as his wing flexed again out of habit. There was only one other man he had known that had the same tick as the young man before him and it did his heart good to know that at least his son and daughter had survived.

"Is something wrong?" Bryan asked noticing his staring and frowned.

"No," James spoke. "How about we take a break now? Ask your sister to come with us there's something we need to discuss."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked suspicious. He didn't enjoy the feeling that went up his spine telling him this wasn't a good idea. His gut didn't like it and he usually went with his gut feeling.

"I just want to talk," James moved to the house. "I'll get us a basket of food to eat while we talk."

Despite himself Bryan sat on a stump in a clearing behind the house at least a good fifty yards away. Lex sat by him eating a piece of bread and silent watching the old man as he poured himself some ale and took a long sip. "It's hot this summer isn't it?" James asked.

"Why did you want us here?" Bryan asked slightly confused and angry. He didn't like wasting his time and it was dangerous out here in the open especially with his sister in tow. He wouldn't stand to lose anyone again but he hated to admit it but he was actually beginning to relax. That was something else he didn't like. He was finding himself trusting James and he barely knew the man and not only that but he trusted very little. It was too dangerous.

"Do the names Davis and Anora mean anything to you?" James asked halfheartedly but his face serious.

Lex chocked on her bread coughing it up as Bryan stood paled. "Listen old man if this is some kind of set up…"

"No Bryan this isn't a set up and I mean you no harm so please put that dagger away and listen to an old man."

Surprised that he had noticed the dagger hidden by his arm Bryan put it away but refused to sit down. James sighed and continued looking at the two frightened Avians with sad eyes. They had every right to be weary but it was terrible that they had to be.

"When I spoke earlier last night I mentioned being an alchemist, a strategist, solider, interrogator, farmer and scholar. It's all true. When I was a boy my family was killed by the last of the plague and I became under the apprenticeship of human alchemist for three years until the age I turned ten. He had been an old man when he had died and I had no income at all, so I became a solider instead of living on the streets. I was a solider for seven years working my way up the ranks until an old general sought me out and made me an interrogator.

It was fine for two years when they sent in a frightened young woman, my wife Jamie. By this time the war was still in the early stages and I was still naïve. They told me to force my self on her to retrieve information on the Wolf army when they were still allies with the Avians. I couldn't do it, Jamie knew nothing at all. The general had just killed her family over and old feud and had told me to take her by force because he was still looking for a way to get back at her dead father. So instead of doing my orders, I ran from the army taking Jamie with me and journeyed to the Avian kingdom where I became a scholar. Jamie and I married after a year."

James paused to drink some more, he was so thirsty and the air around him seemed stiff. "She was and still is a remarkable woman."

Bryan had no idea where this was going but he was beginning to understand the story and his sister stayed beside him shaking her head and adjusting her wings.

"The war got worse as Voltaire, Alexander's father had gotten deeper into the war. A couple of people began to dislike us for being human and wanted us to leave, the only problem was that we had no where to go. The human nation and allies were against us for me leaving the military. We would have been killed if we left the city. One day a couple of drunken Avians and Wolf soldiers came to me and my wife and beat me. I was a bloody pulp trying to protect Jamie when a beast of a man came and rescued us. Your father General Davis."

Bryan sucked the air and heard Lex gasp slightly.

James smirked remembering the memory, "He took us straight to Alexander the Prince of the Avian lands and told him what had happened. Alexander was so distraught that he gave us a house in the capital and made it very clear that no one was to bother us. Though Voltaire was against it, the older Avian was falling in his power over the people and he knew it. His son had gained popularity amongst his future subjects easily. When Alexander did become king I was made strategist and worked closely with your father and the northern ranks."

James sighed taking another sip and whipping of sweat. "It's hot isn't it?" he asked. "Anyway your father and I became close and our wives did as well, your mother had such a warm smile just like you Lex. Though I met Anora only a few times, she had the same blue wings and lovely face. You look so much like her."

Lex looked down with tears in her eyes. She felt so good and sad at the same time. She looked like her mother. Her dead mother.

"Your father was killed shortly before the betrayal of that black winged devil," James spat not bothering to say his name. It left a bad taste on his mouth whenever he said it. "He was a good man and brave general always ready to defend his nation and king. Even if he was a little quick tempered like you," the elder smiled slightly.

Bryan clenched his fist by his side. His father Davis…

"Here," James stood bringing out a golden medallion from around his neck. "The emblem was your fathers," he spoke lovingly at the Avian mark that had once been on the General and best friend's breast plate. "I was to give it to your mother as his final wish but things changed drastically and I was put in the front lines before the final battle. I never got a chance and than I heard that your mother had been killed. I kept it close hopping for the day that I could give it to you."

He moved to Lex and smiled as the girl cried. Gently with old hands he lowered it around her neck.

Stepping back he watched the two siblings exchange tear filled looks and watched as Bryan blinked back his own. So much like his father.

"Your mother and father showed great alliance to the king," James smiled at them both. "You should be proud to be their offspring."

He looked at Bryan sadly, "I don't have your father's sword to give you. It was Avian military tradition that you as his son would receive the sword your father carried onto battle by the King. I have no idea what happened to it, but please understand that Alexander was busy. The King was saving all the lives he could and though he couldn't find the time to give you Davis' sword he loved your father dearly."

Swallowing the knot in his throat Bryan swallowed. He watched his sister finger the design on the metal. He had never known what his father was like nor had he heard about his parents since his mothers death. There were so many questions he had for James.

"It's hot isn't it?"

Bryan looked up at the old man queer as to way he had said the same thing again when James collapsed.

* * *

"Oh dear my leg," Jamie moved to sit down.

"Are you alright?" Ilyana asked looking up from the bread she was making. Jamie nodded but the elf could see the sweat on her forehead and the paleness of her skin.

"I should be fine," it was a strained answer and Ilyana moved completely away from the dough to the womans side.

"Your not alright," she voiced sternly and concerned. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," the woman moved her hand to her hip where she had fallen on it earlier. Without waiting for permission, Ilyanna pulled up her simple dress completely and looked at a deep black area with a red puffy crater in the middle. The girl paled looking up at the shaking older woman.

"Stay here," she voiced moving towards the door trying to stay steady. She needed to get Evanescence.

* * *

Kai sat on a tree four miles away from his home beating his wings behind him. It felt good to stretch out his wings and fly over the land. He missed the feeling and freedom from life that the air around him could give. Dranzer sat perched beside him knowing how good it felt to be away.

The blue haired teen turned his head and watched the sun fall beneath the trees and thought about what had happened. He felt a sense and need to beg forgiveness from his father and mother. He'd let the sons of his parents killers into his house.

He looked up at the sky as the stars began to shine in the dim light.

"What am I doing?" he asked. "What the hell am I doing?" No answers came to him making him wonder why he had expected any. There was no one there to tell him it was alright that things were going to change.

The wind picked up around him as Kai sighed. The sky was quiet as always.

"Here I am a Prince of Noble Blood," he spat bitterly. "Hiding, pretending to be _human_," the word tasted bitter on his tongue. "My people are dying you know that?" he looked up. "There's nothing I can do." He sighed and jumped out of the tree into the air. There was no point in staying out here any longer. He needed to get back and see if Hilary and Max had woken up yet. If they had he was going to lead the Princes and their Ladies so far away and in so many circles they would never find their way back to the house or see him ever again.

The wind around him began to pick up again and he sighed flying lower underneath the gusts and between the trees. A half an hour later he landed retracting his wings into his back and walked out of the woods into the clearing of his home. The back of his neck prickled and he looked around. Everyone was inside, had to be inside so why was he feeling like this? It made no sense but something was wrong. Dead wrong and he didn't like it.

Walking quickly he made his way to the front of the house and gripped the handle til his knuckles turned white. The air was wrong.

Shaking his head Alexander moved into the house and walked silently into the den where he came across anxious faces. The teens sat around the table looking sad and confused. Alexander shifted his gaze from one to another. Lex was crying quietly in the corner, everyone was here, even Max and Hilary but where was Jamie and James.

"Alexander," Hiro voiced coming up to him. It was deep and commanding with an undertone of doom that made the slightly smaller boy shiver.

"Where are they?" he asked barely noticing his voice broke a note higher.

"In there," Hiro looked at him pitifully as he pointed to the door leading to the room downstairs that the couple had shared for weeks.

Moving past him Alexander walked to the door and opened it. Evanescence looked up at him from the two forms lying in the bed. She walked by him and pulled him out quickly slowly closing the door. "Alexander listen to me…"

"What's wrong with them?" Alexander asked quietly but commanding. He swallowed the knot in his throat with difficulty.

"James had a severe heat stroke and Jamie's hip's become infected," she looked at him with tears hidden deep in her eyes. "I-" she closed her eyes thinking of the right words. "There's nothing else I can do, I don't know if they'll make it through the night."

His eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened as he backed up against the wall.

"There's nothing more that I can do, I'm so sorry," Evanescence spoke holding back a sob.

"Is there really nothing you can do or did you even try?" Alexander growled straightening himself as tears glistened in his eyes. "Did you even care?" For some reason he felt anger towards her and he gripped the younger girl's shoulders pushing her against the wall. Pictures of his dead parents flashed in his mind as he snarled.

"Alexander you're hurting me," the black wolf spoke evenly. Inside she was shaking with fear, those crimson eyes held so much pain for a second she was overwhelmed before the emotion was blinked away just as quickly as it had come. "There is nothing I can do."

"Or nothing you will do mutt," he asked grinding his teeth. The wolf gasped as his hands dug deeper. She grunted and allowed her black tail to appear and her fangs to grow so her body could better handle the pain he was putting her through. His grip deepened.

"There is nothing more I could do," she voiced louder. "Let me go please I understand your hurt but you can'" she nearly screamed as his hands glowed a bright red burning through her shirt.

"Alexander!" Hiro and Spencer emerged in the hallway. "Let her go now."

The frustrated teen closed his eyes and tossed her in their direction. Spencer caught her and allowed his hands to turn faintly blue with water from the air as he pressed it against her burns soothing them.

"Leave me be," Alexander spoke coldly. He turned toward the door and walked into the room.

"What now?" Spencer asked.

"Do as he says," Hiro voiced. "I have a feeling they're closer than we know. He needs to talk to them one last time. Come on, it's going to be a long night." They walked into the dinning room meeting stares. The wolf ears Evanescence hadn't even noticed she'd allowed to grow were slanted back in a sign of submitting as she held her head down. Her tail clung to her body. She couldn't save them.

"Hey," Ilyana came up to her. "You did your best." Evanescence nodded removing her hands from covering her arms and they all saw the scars but didn't ask.

* * *

"Kai," Jamie smiled her face completely pale. "I was wondering when you were going to fly in." Beside her James looked up and smiled back looking frailer than Kai had ever seen him before.

The young Hiwatari forced a smile onto his face as he sat in the stool Evanescence had earlier. He was silent but watched their breathing in and out fearing the moment when their chests would stop and forced the thought from his mind. It was so surreal, watching the strongest people he knew lay in bed in front of him barely moving. These were the same people who had taught him how to trust again, how to love, run, play, and smile so many years ago. He'd ran to each of them when he was hurt or scared.

"You've grown up in a handsome young man," Jamie's smile seemed frozen to her face as tears glistened in her eyes. "You look so much like your father."

She moved a hand up to stroke the side of his face.

"Those two Avians out there," James spoke as if remembering something. "You can trust them, their father was a great General, Davis. He was like a brother to your father, I don't know if you remember him."

Kai nodded.

"Stay to your path," James laughed. "I know how you like to stray from it."

"We love you so much Kai," Jamie grasped his hand. "You've always been my little boy."

Kai couldn't stop the tears from spilling from his eyes, "I love you mother."

"I love you too," she smiled. "I'm so tired, I'm afraid I'm going to fall asleep on you."

"It's alright Jamie," James voice was strained with unshed tears himself. He didn't know what was wrong with his wife but he knew she was about to die. He moved though it hurt and he had no strength to kiss her gently on her cheek. "You can go to sleep if your tired. I love you."

"I love you too James," she smiled and turned her head kissing her husband back. "You've always been my knight in shinning armor."

"You're my queen dear," he smiled back. The two men watched as she fell asleep. James turned toward her and looked at Kai.

"I don't know what the future is but I've lived a good life. I'm not stupid enough as to believe I'll come back form this. I want you to know that I loved you Kai and your family. Stay true to who you are son." Kai nodded swallowing hard.

"I love you," he clasped his other hand into Jame's frail grip.

"I love you too," the older man smiled before closing his eyes.

Kai stayed with them both until he felt the life leave them. Crying hard he covered them completely kissing them both on the forehead as he cried burying his head into the sheets.

* * *

Hate me now?

I was honestly on the verge of tears writing this.

Hope it was good enough to earn my some reviews...

Kai are you okay?

Kai: yes-sob-I'm fine.

Me: Are you sure your alright...

Kai:-growl-yes I just have something in my eye -runs out tthe door\\

Me: Okay...So suzieK hope it was good enough!


	9. Goodbye, Hello

Me: Hey everyone been a while but I'm back.

Kai: Good because something's got to happen with this story

Me: I know I know all the poor little pieces of drama

Kai: Whatever, look what exactly is supposed to happen to me in this chapter?

Me: Happen to you? What makes you so special?

Kai: Well this is a story about me and I am your favorite character…

Me: Right keep telling yourself that. Anyway if you want to know what happens read and find out! Things are about to happen pretty fast in the next few chapters, trust me. It will make or break some characters.

Kai: Well that's encouraging.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade because if I did, it wouldn't stop after season three…

* * *

"Morning," Spencer spoke walking towards Bryan. The Avian nodded sitting by the window in the kitchen, bags clearly under his eyes from lack of sleep in the night. A glass of warm water sat in front of him steaming in the cool morning but it remained untouched.

"Everyone's starting to stir," the Marine spoke avoiding the tension. Spencer had no idea what could be going through his friend's mind, being one of the last people to talk to a dead man was not something to make light of, so he kept away from the subject. Only if Bryan wanted to talk about it nothing would be said but Spencer wasn't a fool because he knew Bryan didn't talk.

"Move and I'll make some tea."

The new voice opened in the room as Evanescence made her morning entrance. Nodding at her bad mood, Spencer moved out of her way and allowed her to work not bothering to help. She needed this. It was ten times worse for her. Her body made fast jerky movement that the lack of sleep couldn't follow.

"Ah!" the woman dropped the spoon and cup on the counter spilling the water. Her hand was on her wrist pulled back to her. "Damn it!"

"You're wrist," Bryan commented sounding like a question and observation. He was emotionless as the rest of the men emerged quickly from the living room.

"Dragoon," Tyson sighed seeing nothing was wrong. "We thought someone had broken in or something." His shirt was barely on, the last four buttons undone and Max was holding the other shoe in his left hand.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked concerned ignoring the others.

"I'm fine," the she-wolf snapped. "It's just a bruise."

"Good," Tala finally emerged slowly. He had not followed the others waiting to see what was actually going on before becoming the hero. Didn't anyone but wolves know you're supposed to stalk and then kill?

"If that's all," he continued harshly, "than grow up."

"I am in no mood for a pampered palace kitten this morning so shut up," Evanescence growled. She moved back to making tea rather loudly with her back purposely towards them.

"They we're old," Tala remarked standing near the black wolf refusing to sit like the others. "Humans don't live as long as we do and shit happens sometimes so get over it."

"Tala," Rei started as everyone stared at the scene too shocked at the turn of events to speak. This was no way to deal with the situation.

"Shut Up!" She swung around. "Don't you think I know that?!" Her arm waved wildly and he grabbed it hard making her stop and stare at him.

"You're not a god," his eyes stared deeply into hers as if reading every sting of pain she felt. It was as if he knew and understood how she couldn't believe she had lost them. That she blamed herself for not realizing it soon enough to do anything to prolong death at least for a while.

His hand lightened in its grip but his eyes remained colder than the ice he controlled. "You can't save everyone."

Her face slightly as she searched him for something to cling too, the reality that his words created. No manifestation of a world where she could be forgiven was there and soon anger flew into her. How dare he tell her that! Did he think she was stupid?

"Go to hell," she growled lowly as her features became animal like.

Tala let go, "Gladly." He moved to a chair finally joining the others and ignored them leaning back and closing his eyes. Evanescence's turned finishing the tea.

Less than ten minutes later while Tyson and Bryan were engaging in a staring contest that the avian had no idea he was participating in the women walked into the room and began making breakfast. At the smell of food Tyson began to drool pissing Hilary off.

"Would you please stop doing that?" she snapped loosing it.

"What do you mean?"

"Drooling, your getting the front of your shirt completely wet!"

"I can't help it," Tyson wined. "I'm a growing boy."

"More like a growing gorilla," she mumbled.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!"

"Apparently he's got the mind of one as well," she voiced as if preoccupied by something else.

"Why you!" Tyson stood. "You can't talk to me like that! I'm the Prince of Dragons."

Hilary turned towards the infuriated boy smirking, "Really? Well than I feel sorry for our race if you're the next in line to take the throne."

"Wha-?" Tyson paused as Max and the others watched trying to control their laughter at the entire scene. The morning it seemed was to be one were everyone was stepping on toes creating little dramas.

"You heard me and before you go off on how important you are and your social status I hate to burst your bubble but under the laws we're the same in that areas until you become King."

"How's that?" Max asked before Tyson could open his mouth.

Too happy to supply her knowledge and enjoying the attention Hilary explained. "I'm the daughter of the head of the Dragoon legion, our army. So we hold the same statues because the only one who's above him is the King not the Prince."

"So you're Kenny's sister?!" Tyson busted remembering his childhood friend who had gone to live with his cousins for the summer.

"Yes," Hilary replied. "Kenneth is my younger brother."

Defeated and suddenly in no mood to fight Tyson fell down in his chair sick Kenny had always talked of his sister as a beautiful and bright girl who was kind to almost anything and he was looking forward to meeting her. Hilary on the other hand was no babe or anyone he could see cooing over anything in the near future. Kenny needed to get his glasses checked.

"You could at least so some gratitude for me risking my life to save you than dragging you all the way here," he mumbled.

Hilary startled. Had he actually done that?! Suddenly she felt ashamed and blushed slightly. Maybe she had been to…well it didn't matter she couldn't apologize. Not here and now especially with her pride in the way.

She never got a chance to anyway as Alexander came out at that exact moment from the room where the dead lied. His clothes were changed into a black long sleeved shirt with even blacker pants and boots. His face was clean shaven making his blue triangles stick out more than usual.

The room was completely silent and somber but he either didn't notice or cared enough to acknowledge it.

"You can rest today but pack. The food and maps are at your disposal," His voice was colder than his eyes as he stared above them. "You will leave tomorrow, take what you need." With that said he moved gracefully outside without waiting for a reply or eating. The sooner they were gone the better.

"I think they were closer than he'd like us to believe," Mariah voiced sure Alexander was out of earshot. Her eyes couldn't help but roam to the door of the room.

"This was his home," Hiro spoke with such assurance that everyone stopped and looked at him. He had their undivided attention. "There's another bedroom under the house hidden from view. It's plain but there are toys, clothes, books and paper. It looked like a child and adults room together so my guess is your hosts where his foster parents."

"Foster?" Ilyana asked.

"Their human and Alexander's clearly not. He was probably orphaned during the war," he picked up his spoon taking a bite.

"Wow," Hilary looked down. "That's sad, I know a lot of that happened but to se the effects of losing two sets of parents…no wonder he's so bitter."

"He was a sourpuss before all this," Tyson started using the words to buffer his emotions.

Lex moved suddenly from the table. Putting her dishes away she put another set on a tray filling a glass of hot tea. She moved out the door without any interference determined not to hear another word.

Bryan sighed at her retreat knowing exactly what events were playing through her head.

* * *

Lex found him under a tree at the end of the land far from view. An odd red bird squawked at her coming but Alexander didn't mover or look her direction. Unshaken she sat down near placing the tray with in his reach. Staring at him she couldn't help but feel a great sadness for him and understanding. In her mind she had already forgiven him for the other day. He was like her and had seen too many deaths.

She did nothing more, knowing he wanted peace. She'd ran away the day the news of her fathers death had came and her mothers as well. So she got up to leave when he called.

"Why?" His voice was low but she caught it and stopped turning half round.

"Why do you pity me," he continued spitting out each word. "Deaths apart of life."

Lex frowned confused by his words and the strong emotion he had used to speak them. Pity? Why would she pity him? All she had to offer was sadness and a shoulder to cry on but pity. Trying to make him understand she shook her head and moved back to him. In a motherly gesture she pushed the hair from his eyes.

His hand moved to grab her wrist and he stared up into her eyes keeping her in place. She was shocked by his reaction and the intense gazes that flew from the blood yes shiny with unshed emotion.

"I'm not in any need of you help. You and the rest of them can rot in hell for all I care." He threw her hand away and stood tossing the food over with his foot.

"Don't think you know me," he hissed angry pushing her into a tree. Lex took the blow and fell to the ground wincing quietly as he stood above her.

"You," his breath was ice, "and your fucking brother can die along with every other avian on this planet." It was said with so much force that Alexander's breathing had increased dramatically. Turning tightly he moved away as swift as his legs would let him not bothering to look back.

Lex sat a good five minutes staring at where his retreated figure had disappeared into the woods. The sting of his words had left her numb and immobile. She couldn't think, let alone decipher what he had said for the longest before tears sprung to her eyes. Moving awkwardly she picked up the ruined food and headed for the house.

* * *

Her eyes were red and puffy so everyone at the table saw when she came in, but she could care less. Let them think what they wanted she wasn't even sure about what she should be thinking at the moment.

"Lex?" Ilyana questioned moving beside her friend, but the girl tensed. The elf shared a glance with the wolf and the two women sighed mentally.

Bryan stood silently moving beside her, "Lex what happened?"

His sister continued to put the dishes away not bothering to look in his direction. "Did he hurt you?" Bryan asked. Not getting an answer he gripped her shoulder suddenly alarmed, "Lex?"

Her hand shook and she dropped the glass shattering on the floor but breaking unlike Evenescence's that morning. Being the breaker of the moment, Lex left the cup and gripped the counter closing her eyes and sighing. She calmed herself and looked at Bryan pointing to her mouth and shaking her head. Even if he had ment what he said this was no time to blame him for freaking out.

Bryan moved and started to speak when she shook her head and the matter was dropped. She knew now though that her overly protective brother would be watching Alexander now like hawk watching his prey. She laughed inwardly at the joke, it was exactly like Bryan was a hawk and always had been.

"Well that was interesting," Tyson remarked. "So are we doing this or what?" his tone was overly excited and intent on doing whatever it was. Lex looked towards them confused.

"We're going to snoop around the secret room," Ilyana filled her in and watched Lex frown. She didn't feel good about doing that and the elf saw it clearly. Lex had always been one that stuck to honor and a code and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Honestly Ilyana was sure the girl had never really taken a risk in her entire life. How boring.

"Alright fine, follow me," Hiro got up and walked down the hall stopping after exactly twenty steps. "It's right here."

"No way," Max stated looking at the wall. "How in the world could it be here? It's just a wall."

"Look closer," Tala spoke. "There's a cut in the wood that shouldn't be there."

"Huh?" Tyson whined. "I don't see it!"

"Neither do I," Hilary spoke.

"It's right here," Tala pushed the wall firmly and it swung in slightly. He moved his hand up and pushed more before doing the same thing up the length. It was only than that the door finally swung open to a staircase.

"Wow talk about creepy," Max stated.

"Come on," Hiro urged. "Watch your step it's dark."

"Oh man," Mariah complained and gripped Rei's arm tightly as they were already in the dark. "This is scary."

"Give me a second and we can see," Hilary spoke from the darkness behind her. A few seconds a faint glow came off her skin illuminating the entire starcase and the start of the floor below.

"Cool," Max smiled. "Light's an awesome element!"

"Thank you Prince Max," Hilary smiled arrogantly.

"It's not that great," Tyson muttered.

"What did you say?" Hilary threatened.

"Nothing," Tyson snapped quickly and threw up his hands in a defense pose. "We should get down there." He sighed in relief as they walked down without another skirmish. The girl was just too snobby and self righteous, he thought, MY power is much cooler.

"Well this is plain," Ilyana muttered sounding disappointed and shocked at the same time.

The floor was hard dirt and dust was everywhere along with several candles that had burned nearly down. In the far left corner was a mattress barely off the ground and filled with straw as well as the pillow. Several hunting weapons were mounted on the walls above two small boxes full of toys that hadn't been touched in years. To the right was another box of clothes and beside it a large bookcase full of texts but mainly scrap paper.

"It's so simple," Mariah agreed.

"Are you sure this was his room," Tala asked skeptical.

Smirking slightly Hiro moved and picked up some disguarded clothing, Alexander's shirt from yesterday. "Still any doubts?" he asked. Tala huffed.

"Look at all these books," Ilyana moved towards the book shelves. "There are tons of them."

"You can read?" Mariah asked with a raised eyebrow mockingly. Ilyana may have been an elf but she was a peasant and last time Mariah had checked only one out of every fifty could read or write.

"Yes I can," Iyana shot back quickly. What she really wanted to do was call the pink haired freak a couple of choice words but she let it slide. Mariah wasn't worth her time or effort. "There are bunch here on every kingdom."

"Let me see," Rei moved beside her suddenly interested. "Most of these look like geographic books about every one of them, elf, wolf, dragon, marine…"

"That's wired," Tala moved near them. "Why would someone need to study every land." He picked up a book and flipped through it.

"Look at the detail," Ilyana whispered staring at the drawings. "Who wrote these?"

"The second page said James," Rei informed her. "You don't think it could be the same old man? Do you?"

Bryan moved over and voiced his opinion. "He was well educated." The avian couldn't understand why he felt the need to defend the dead man but than again he could after what had occurred yesterday. Even though he was gone his memory held a certain respect from the avian.

"I like the bows," Evenescence spoke staring at the weapons. "These are well made."

"This is probably the his study," Max voiced.

"No, a child was here," Hilary stated holding a stuffed bear with a missing eye.

"Look it doesn't matter," Tala snapped. "The whole reason we're here is to find out what he is, so look around and find something."

"What's the rush I bet we have all day," Spencer mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Ilyana asked.

"Because he's going to want to be alone for a while," Spencer muttered looking at the floor. "I wouldn't want to come back to a place were my parents laid in a room dead."

"Whatever," Tala remarked. "Rei could you hand me those blue covered books?"

"Sure," Rei handed him the book full of loose paper.

Lex sighed as she watched them go through Alexander's things. Sure she was curious but going through someone else's belongings was a little ridicules. Everyone deserved some sense of privacy.

* * *

"Are we almost to the kingdom," a young man with brown hair asked looking out the carriage to the head guard.

"Not yet," Goki laughed at the princes expression. "It will be a good day before we reach there."

Prince Wyatt of the human race sighed and leaned back in his seat. Another whole day until he would reach his room at the human castle and could finally get some alone time away from the guards. Since Max's abduction and the others rescue mission his parents had increased the guard ten fold hoping to stop anyone from doing the same to him.

"Do I really need this many people though," Wyatt sighed. He felt awful about what had happened to Max. The blond was one of his best friends in the world and he felt useless being unable to do anything. He would give anything to be with Rei and the others looking for Max, at least then he wouldn't be hiding away in a castle.

A short scream was heard out side as the carriage stopped suddenly. "What?" Wyatt voiced trying to pick himself off the bed of the carriage which he had fallen on. "What's going on?!" he yelled as more screams and curses were heard.

The top of the carriage was pulled off and Wyatt looked up wide eyed into the eyes of a large man. He had a red cloak that fell to his ankles matching the scar that ran down his face. The sun light glinted slightly at his bald head as he grinned down at him.

"Looks like I found you Prince," he smirked. "Just hang tight, the battle's almost over."

"Who are you?" Wyatt growled pulling out a sword.

"O Come now Wyatt do we have to spill blood?" A calm voice came through the back ground that had finally quieted down. It was a deafening silence and Wyatt suddenly whished he could hear the sound of metal clashing with metal again.

Throwing open the door Wyatt fell to his feet quickly pulling out the sword at his belt as he surveyed the damage. The skirmish was short barely lasting five minutes as the guards had been completely caught off. Wyatt felt bile come to his throat as he stared at the bloody dirt. He had never been a fighter becoming easily squeamish at the sight of blood.

"Do you still intend to fight?" The soothing voice came again and this time Wyatt caught the face.

"Brooklyn thank goodness you're here, no wonder the battle was over quickly." The human held the avian in high esteem knowing the head of the united army, though young, had never lost a battle or gained a scar.

Brooklyn smirked slightly. "It's good to see you my Prince, you can put away your sword now."

"Oh right," he blushed putting the sword away. Why couldn't he be like him? "Brooklyn do you-" the breath left him as the fist rammed in his gut. Falling to his knees Wyatt felt the world go hazy as he fell unconscious.

"Did you have to do it that way?" Brooklyn asked looking at Garland. The elf nodded. "So be it than. Is Mystel back?"

"Yes I am," the marine fell from the tree with great acrobatic grace. "I've found the others and you're not going to believe where." He smiled behind the golden mask covering the upper half of his face.

"Just spit it out," the large human Crusher jumped off the carriage. He didn't bother to avoid the dead human carcass as he stepped on it.

"They're at the edge of the avian kingdom," Mystel grinned. "I found a thug willing to tell everything. They we're at the waterfall when they came out of the woods to protect a pink haired elf and a brown haired dragon with the power of light. The elf controls earth."

"Mariah and Hilary," Brooklyn spoke smiling slightly. It was so poetic that everything was going exactly as it should in the tragedy of the kingdoms.

"They were with the kidnapper and several others though," Mystel voiced. "But I don't think that we'll be out numbered."

"No," Garland agreed. "Everything's going according to plan. When do you want to go after them?" He looked at Brooklyn.

"We should leave now," Brooklyn looked at peace. Garland nodded and Crusher lifted the unconscious brunette on his shoulder. "Tell the others to met us at the ancient volcano."

Mystel nodded getting his orders and headed off to met with the other group as the rest started towards the falls.

"Brook," Goki stuttered. "lyn, th…this isn't over yet." He was leaning against a large tree away from them pretending to be dead. His left arm was broken and an arrow was lodged in his shoulder but the large man was sure that he wasn't going to die. All he had to do was hold out until the group of priests past by, the Majestics, who were headed towards the castle.

"Then I'll have Kane come after you," Goki promised Wyatt. Brooklyn was a traitor and he was going to die.

* * *

"This is getting so stupid," Evenescence muttered. "We've been in here for hours and we've found nothing of importance. She was sitting on the bed with the others holding books filled with information on every existing nation.

"What about this one," Hiro tossed it to her.

Sighing Evenescence looked through it and gasped. "These pictures," she began to flip through it quickly.

"What?" Max asked her interested as everyone stopped. It was about time they found something.

Evenescence put the book down and flipped through it. On the pages were cities and streets but unlike the other books it didn't have information at the bottom. It was just pictures full of people crying, laughing and dying. It was sketches.

"What in the world," Spencer muttered. "These are streets in the west cities of the Marine kingdom."

"That's the slave trade," Ilyana pointed out a harbor in the dragon kingdom were a couple was being pulled apart. The pain in their eyes obvious and clear to everyone in the room.

"These are so real," Mariah muttered.

"Amazing," Rei agreed picking up the picture of three little boys huddled in the middle of the streets trying to keep warm as it snowed around them.

"Depressing really," Ilyana voiced. "All of these pictures surround death and destruction."

"Did he draw these?" Tala asked.

"There's no name," Hiro voiced . "Only the dates they were finished."

"These are good but jeez couldn't he have found a sunnier thing to draw?" Tyson asked. "I mean why all these pictures about people dying in the slave trade and everything."

"Maybe he's trying to say something," Bryan hissed. Tyson was right though these pictures surrounded the poor and the slaves.

Lex pushed past Hiro and grabbed two pictures that vividly showed the truth about what was happening to her people. She couldn't understand, if Alexander didn't like her people, hated them in fact, than why did he have these pictures?

"I'm hungry," Tyson complained as they stared at the pictures. "Nothings here and it's lunchtime."

"Actually we've been here so long that it's probably already six o'clock," Hiro informed him lightly. "It's dinner time."

"You have to be kidding me!" Tyson yelled jumping to his feet. "How could I have missed lunch?!" he rushed to the door not caring as he tripped up the staircase in hysterics.

"Please tell me he's not always like that?" Hilary asked disgusted.

"Well not this bad," Max laughed as he scratched the back of his head in a Tyson like manner.

"We'd better get up there before he destroys the place," Rei spoke as they heard a light crash.

"Alright this was fruitless anyway," Iyana muttered. She was about to put the pictures up but Lex beat her to it. She stared at the avian but the other girl didn't even look up as she stared at each picture before putting it up in the bindings of the book.

Five minutes later the girls were in the kitchen cooking while the guys waited at the table trying to sooth Tyson. Forty minutes later they were eating as Alexander came in.

He said nothing as he walked back and made no eye contact with anyone was he started up the stairs to a different room. The others stared at their food, it being more interesting than the saddened atmosphere in the house.

Finishing first Bryan put his dishes away and stepped out of the house wanting some fresh air. He glared at the sky in wonder at how dark it was. What did Hiro say, it was six o'clock when they got out of the basement? That would mean it had to be almost seven thirty at the latest. The sun didn't set until eight forty so why was it so dark?

The wind pushed past him quickly and Bryan held out a hand testing its speed. It had to be going a good twenty miles an hour. Why did it suddenly change so fast? There was no wind this morning. It didn't make any sense.

Bryan was so wrapped up in the weather that he didn't notice Max come out the door and stand beside him. The young prince immediately frowned as he glanced up at the darkened sky. The moisture in the air quickly caught his attention and the salt.

"Spencer," Max turned back into the house and asked for the giant to come out with him. Weary but obedient the blonde left the food and came behind the smaller framed youth. Looking out he immediately widened his eyes in shock and grasped his hands together.

"What do you sense?" Bryan asked looking at the two. "Some things wrong, the wind shouldn't be this fast."

"There's salt water in the air," Max answered him. "This isn't good."

"A storms coming our way from the ocean," Spencer elaborated. "We've got to move." He turned back inside and the other two quickly followed.

"Hiro where's the maps?" Spencer asked anxiously. Everyone stopped at the anxious man, Spencer never was in a real hurry or rush about anything. The man was like a stone barely moving, never one to get caught up or excited.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked frowning. He stood quickly from the table as Max went over to a window and opened it. The others were shocked looking at the darkened sky.

"There's a storm system coming, " Max informed him. "A big one and it'll probably be on us in two days. Where's the maps?"

Trusting the sea man Hiro rushed to get them as the others cleared the table quickly throwing everything in the sink. Tyson opened the window slightly and frowned at the wind, his thoughts running along the same line as Bryan. "How bigs this storm Maxie?"

'I don't know," Max answered trying to figure it out himself.

Hiro came back with the maps and they spread it out on the table. "Where are we located anyway?" Max asked. "How close are we to the ocean?"

"The volcano is right here," Hiro pointed to the large mountain. "We're very close to it."

"But not behind it," Max noted. Hiro nodded. The two marines looked at each other in a frowning agreement and sighed. "That's only a good fifty miles from the ocean," Max outlined the water with his finger. "This isn't good."

"What's going on?" Tyson asked. Alexander made his way down stairs and looked at the group without actually seeing them.

"It's a hurricane Tyson or a typhoon as you call them," Max informed him. "And it's going to hit us soon and hard."

Alexander looked at them walking towards the table. The others looked at him in response and Max decided to inform him completely as to what was going on. "This cabin is in the direct path of a huge storm system that's about to leave the ocean and hit mainland. When it hit's this valley is going to get the largest storm it's ever seen with the strongest wind."

"Could this structure hold up?" He asked looking down at the blonde with a serious expression. It was Bryan that answered.

"If the rain doesn't take it out the wind will, we need to hit high ground and fast."

Alexander's expression didn't change as he looked at the map. "How long?"

"It'll hit by tomorrow afternoon though you won't be able to really tell because there'd be no sun."

His brow creased. He had flown around today hard and fast, the sweat was still caked to his shirt and pants. He had noticed that darkness had come faster than it should so he expected a storm but not a hurricane. As much as he hated to admit it they were right. The cabin was going to be blown away.

"Do you have any idea where we could go for shelter to wait it out?" Hiro voiced thinking about their next step. They needed to pack up enough supplies for a few days and wait it out.

"In the side of the volcano there's a cave high above the ground and deep enough to protect you," Alexander spoke calmly but his fist clenched. He looked at the table remembering James' warnings and words. Should he risk it?

"Where?" Hiro pressed as if knowing that Alexander might refuse to tell them at any moment.

"I'll take you there," Kai heard his voice but could barely register the words until a moment to late. He sighed quietly tired. He prayed he knew what he was doing. "Get your things and we'll leave now. We should get there in seven hours if we leave soon."

Max nodded thoughtfully, "That would give us enough time."

"Than do it," Kai voiced. He had a headache and a slight pain in his upper back. The cave was deep, he told himself. As long as he kept an eye on them they wouldn't go to far back and find the doors. He pushed the wall open not caring if they watched him or not and walked into the room. He didn't have much time.

Lifting up the floor boards he pulled out three large sacs and piled his books and weapons in them. He didn't bother with his old toys or most of his clothes. He wasn't coming back to this place anyway. No one was in the kitchen as he walked by with everything he needed on his back.

"What the heck am I going to do?" he looked up at the sky asking his dead parents but the dark clouds just rolled on. No answer, they never gave him one. With a long sigh he walked around and opened the gates to the horse stall and chicken coop in the back. The animals were free now, would they survive he didn't know but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

At the edge of the clearing he looked back at the cabin and a pain erupted in his stomach. He knew what must be done but it was going to kill apart of him to do it. Opening his wings he lifted the bags and flew off quickly into the dark.

* * *

"Where'd he go?!" Tyson screeched.

"He's not in the house," Ilyana frowned coming down stairs. Their guide had been gone for two hours and there was no sign of him coming back. Without him they had no idea where to go.

"We have to leave now," Hiro voiced. His hand clenched around the map in his hands. They'd wasted too much time waiting on Alexander to return. Though he hated to admit it he wasn't completely surprised the male had left them on their own. He always seemed to be anxious around them.

"Let's go," Hiro was commanding. "We should go up the volcano anyway to avoid the water and wind." They nodded eager to follow his commands. As they stepped off the porch he led them towards the dead volcano.

Alexander caught sight of them half an hour later and ducked quickly from their view before anyone decided to look towards the sky. He dived down as fast as he could which had increased without the weight of the full sacs on his back. Crimson wings disappeared into his back as he cursed. That was too close for comfort.

Dranzer who had flown beside him landed on his shoulder and Alexander sighed pinching the brink of his nose. He hadn't really expected them to wait for him but to have almost flown directly over them? This was getting to close and once he led them to safety it was just going to get worse and the stakes higher for losing his identity….and so much more.

"What kind of avian am I," he grumbled. "I thought the Hiwatari's were suppose to be all great so why can't I make a few sacrifices to save what's left of our kingdom." As he mused to himself the answer came. Because the Kingdom of the avians was a figment of his imagination, destroyed long ago, and he wasn't a murderer. He could kill yes but only if he had no other option. And that's what got him into this mess in the first place.

"Follow Dranzer," he voiced as he came out in front of them. The bird on his shoulder chirped loudly and flew off his shoulder.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Tyson cried. "Where were you?"

Kai frowned. He didn't have to take that from the likes of him.

"You mean follow a BIRD?!" Mariah voiced in shock as she raised an eyebrow. No way that was going to happen.

Kai sighed seeing that the others needed to be convinced to follow Dranzer, he still had business to take care of. As he stood there it started to rain slowly and thundered. "Dranzer knows the path better than I do, follow him and you'll get there safe." It was the truth, in flight Kai would usually just take the shortest route but Dranzer would fly overhead James whenever the man had taken the path. She knew how to get there on foot.

"Where will you be?" Hiro asked.

"I have some things to take care of," Kai answered hostile. "Just follow Dranzer." He didn't give them time to argue as he went back into the woods quickly. The others looked at each other but the bird chirped overhead as it began to slowly fly off, they followed.

* * *

At the cabin Kai walked into the room where they laid looking down at them. Both James and Jamie still smelled of the sweet summer that he had grown accustomed to and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"I hope I know what I'm doing," he grasped James hand. "Please finally be at peace." The old man and his wife had been running for all their life constantly looking behind them for danger. Maybe know they were at peace.

He knelt again and kissed both of their cold foreheads before going out into the kitchen. He made a cup of tea and sat quietly as the wind continued to pick up. If Max was right than they would be at the cabin before the bad weather kicked in, and so would he.

The wind outside rocked the house and water began to drip through the roof, a leak that James would curse every time it rained even when he was little. The old man never got around to fixing it. A sorrow hit his heart and it dropped the cup to hold his head. He should have done it. He should have flown on top of the roof and fixed the hole so James wouldn't have to drag bucket after bucket to catch the water.

It would have been so easy to do. Why didn't he do it?! Tears sprung to Kai's eyes as he leaned back and let his body rest. He had not slept last night and that was evident now, his body was weak and would fail him in flight to the cliff he didn't pick back up his strength.

Moving around nosily he grabbed a piece of stale bread left behind and began to chew. The storm could last days, weeks, he knew that. He didn't know how he was going to stop them from finding his secret. During the hike here his back ached to let go of his wings and that was just two days. How long could he torture his body?

He sat in the darkened room for what seemed days but was only five hours. When he glanced at the clock he knew they were already at only two miles from the cave. Dranzer was a merciless slave driver, they would have to keep up a harsh pace not to loose her.

Kai walked outside and stood in front of the cabin. The harsh wind beat up against his back and the water immediately began to soak him. So this was what they called a hurricane? He glanced towards the direction of the volcano no longer visible do to the darkness and sighed. It was going to be a hard flight.

Looking back to the cabin he smiled lightly. The two resting in there were not avains. It was against the avain law to do this, but he didn't care. Both James and Jamie had done more for him than any one else had. Besides, he smirked, technically he was a wifeless King so his word was law. They deserved to go out like winged royalty.

"My Dranzer's fire lead you to the next world," he muttered. "May the phoenix give you rebirth where your family lies, where we will met again." It was a short prayer but it brought tears to his eyes that were once again blocked by the rain. His hands raised he felt the fire surge through him and steam come off his back. Through the tips of his fingers the house began to burn in a fire so blue that the rain could never hope to extinguish it.

Kai watched the blaze until it consumed the house. Not being a normal fire, but something alive, it only took five minutes. A short funeral. He looked up at the sky as it masked his tears and smiled sadly. This was the second time he'd had to say good-bye and the second time the sky had watched over him. Maybe it hadn't abandoned him yet.

The smoke rose from the ruins and his back arched revealing the wings he loved. A blood red like his fathers but gold tipped matching his mothers. This was really the only thing they had ever had the chance to give him and as much as he loved them it was a curse. If anyone looked at him they could brand him easily as their son, the last in what was a long royal line.

Shaking his head allowing his bangs to hit his forehead Kai turned and took off towards the great mountain.

* * *

"This is it," Iyana cried happily running inside. The cave was dark but dry.

"Water will still get in here," Mariah mumbled as she sat down, her feet swore. Most of the others followed her example exhausted.

"Is the food alright?" Tala asked.

"It's dry," Bryan and Rei replied at the same time. The elf blushed slightly but the avian glared. Lex pushed past then to put down some lumber she'd been carrying. Tyson behind her did as well.

"What good is wood if it's wet," he mumbled. "We can't light this and I'm shivering."

"Max and Spencer can lift the water out," Hiro sighed telling him the obvious answer. "Your not very smart are you Tyson," he thought not knowing wither to be amused or disappointed.

"Lex can get the water out of our clothes so we won't catch cold," he continued.

The nodded in agreement as they started. It took a good ten minutes but everyone was dry and so was the wood.

"How come it still won't start," Tala yelled frustrated as he threw the fire starter against the wall. He'd been trying for the longest but the wood still wouldn't' light.

"Maybe it's because your ice," Ilyana spoke bored as she watched him.

"Very funny," Tala growled dangerously.

"Look it's simple," Ilyana walked towards him. "You're just not doing it right."

"I don't need your help."

"Stop being a baby," she shot back. "I'm cold and I'm going to get this fire started if you can't."

The bird squeaked as the two began to yell and a burst of fire came from the front of the cave landing in the heart of the wood. It immediately began to light and warm the group as they looked up.

A silhouette Kai looked back at them before walking in. His red eyes and dark bags on his face creating an eerie demon like expression. When he spoke his voice was dark and heavy with a fatigue he couldn't hide.

"Rei, Ilyana, and Mariah I want you to create a barrier between us and the storm. Lift a small wall from the ground up but stop a little over half way to allow air to come through. Than go back and pull a wall from the ceiling down to stop the water from coming in but don't allow it to hit the floor so the air can still come through."

"Okay," Mariah voiced confused but she just did what the others did. As they worked Lex came up to Kai slowly happy that he didn't push her away as she placed a hand on his chest.

Instead he looked down at her curiously as if seeing her for the first time as she pulled the water from his clothes making them dry. He smiled faintly as he glanced over to see Bryan staring at him hard and measuring.

A light chuckle came from in the cave but he didn't register it as his own but it was. He found it amusing how over protective Bryan could be despite his cold out ward appearance. His eyes slid down to Lex as she concentrated hard not meeting his eye. He caught sight of the medallion and reached down to pull it out of her shirt.

She gasped and almost pulled away but his left hand engulfed the hand on his chest keeping it there. He wasn't aware of what he was doing but it suddenly didn't matter. He fingered the steel in his hands and looked in her eyes as she stared up at him confused and unsure. In the back of his mind he heard Bryan move off the wall towards him but that didn't matter, let him come.

A sudden poem came to his mind and he couldn't help but blurt it out, "I to you and you to I, together in flight under the golden sky." He watched her eyes amused as narrowed hers confused but than they suddenly widened in understanding.

He smiled lightly knowing she knew his secret and realizing it didn't matter if she did. She wouldn't tell, he could trust her with that as an apology for that morning. Thinking of the morning he frowned slightly. What was he doing? Was he out of his mind? He couldn't answer himself as the world suddenly grew dark and he fell into unconsciousness.

Lex fell back under the sudden heavy weight but luckily Bryan was there to pull him off of her. She stayed on the ground holding her medallion staring at him. What had he just said? He couldn't be an…avian. Her mind wondered as she watched her brother lift him up growling.

"What the heck is his damn problem?" Spencer came to his aide and they moved him to the fire lying him down.

"Fatigue," Evenescence voiced moving beside him. "He probably didn't sleep all night and used up way to much energy today. He's just very tired."

"Fine he can sleep," Bryan barked. "But when he wakes up he's going to explain what that shit was all about." His eyes fell back to his sister as he helped her up. How dare Alexander do that to her! He didn't care how off the boy was because of James and Jamie's deaths. He had no right to treat her badly like he did this morning. When he woke up he was going to explain that the easy way or with his dagger. It didn't matter to him.

That night Lex couldn't sleep as she sat against the wall watching the fire flicker in the night. It danced across Alexander's sleeping features, the calmest she'd ever seen him and it mesmerized her. He looked so peaceful and it was…she couldn't place the feeling. Her mind repeated the old poem he'd spoken over and over in her head, no one else had heard it thank goodness because she didn't even know what to make out of it. The only thing he could have meant however, and that was what was keeping her up, was that he was just like her, an Avian.

* * *

Me: Alright who saw Kai passing out? If you did than you got super powers because I didn't even know about it until I wrote it.

Kai: that makes no sense.

Me: Yes it does. I wrote 21 pages! OMG world freakin record!!!! I feel so proud!

Kai: Riiight. Anyway I won our argument earlier, something did happen to me

Me: -smile sweetly- Okay you get to do my dishes

Kai: what?!

Me: that was the deal, if you won you got dish duty

Kai: there was no deal

Me: yes there was

Kai: no

Me: April says there was….

Kai: -opens and closes mouth- fine if April says so….-grumbles

Me: see isn't it just better to agree? Anyway I introduced Wyatt! Yah! And the plot thickens. Thanks for reading.

Kai: -still grumbling-

READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ AND REVIEW.


	10. Eternal Burning

Me: Smile Guys, Cuz I actually wrote something for once!

Anyway-long story short school sucks like hell so you know…

Kai: when doesn't it?

Me: Wow we agree for once -hugs kai-

Kai: It burns! -runs away-

Me: Kai come back!

Max: Um don't forget about your readers...

Me: Oh right thanks MaXie! Any hoot:

Me: Once again thanks for the reviews! It is looking like Kai might like Lex just a little bit (winkwink) -runs in a full sprint for Kai- GET BACK HERE! YOURE IN THE STORY!

Tala: did she just promise what I think she did?

Hiro: I believe so, she didn't do the disclaimer either...

Tala: Don't look at me last time I did it I got yelled at for curisng...she can but I'm not allowed to anyway.

Hiro: fine I'll do it...

Me: -yells from down teh hall-This story still has a lot of fire to it but the end is coming soon-drum roll-Kai can't keep his secret forever! So please read

Kai: Get the hell away from me!

Hiro/Tala/Max: sweatdrop

Hiro: -sigh- Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I have stated this in every story at the beginning of every chapter…so if you still think I do than you really really need to see a doctor right now.

**

* * *

**

"How long is he supposed to stay like that?" Mariah whispered as she woke. The night sleeping on the floor was not comfortable at all and her back cracked as she sat up. This was the first and last time she slept like this.

"Until he decides to wake up I guess," Max voiced. He was the only other person up sitting the fire watching the blue haired teen. Alexander laid stretched out on the other side of the flames that danced around his face asleep. Sweat had broken out on his forehead despite the chilling wind, but he seemed at peace.

"Peace," Max thought. "What a funny way to describe you."

Mariah stayed silent as a familiar feeling came to her. Getting up she walked deeper into the cave going into the small room she, Rei and Ilyana had created for a bathroom.

Max watched her go behind the rock before turning his head back to Alexander. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them.

"Who are you?" he whispered. The male had puzzled him from the very moment he'd kidnapped him. Why would he do that if it wasn't for ransom or to kill him?

Max sighed. It made no sense no matter which way you looked at it. He'd just stolen some fruit and like Tala had pointed out the only thing that would have been done to him was a few lashings, kidnapping royalty was death. Then he hadn't hurt him, tied him to a tree yes, but he given him fresh food and than had planned to let him go when he found out about the rash.

"What are you suppose to be, my enemy or my savior?" Max sighed.

Tala rolled over deciding he had had enough of sleep and opened his eyes. A loud clap of thunder sounded and everyone jumped.

"Jeez!" Tyson yelled. "What in the heck?"

"The storms finally hit us," Spencer sighed. "Now the show really begins."

"You can say that again," Bryan voiced. "The wind out there is going nuts."

"You're right," Tyson sighed. "Jeez it has to be knocking down trees."

Alexander sighed, he'd jumped up like the rest of them his hand moving towards the dagger in his boot. The move had cost him a lot as his head ached in sharp spouts of pain.

His body felt weak and he wanted nothing more than to throw up everything that was making his stomach heavy. Water, he needed water he realized, his throat was so dry.

"Lex can you get him some water," Evenescence spoke noticing he was up. The female wolf moved into a standing position and stretched as the thunder rolled again.

"I don't think we'll be sleeping anymore today," Ilyana yawned. "Oh well we're dry."

Lex moved slowly shaking slightly. The thoughts of what he'd said last night ran through her head. He was an avian like her, he had to be. Suddenly everything was making sense.

When they had fled, James and Jamie must've taken him with them and hid in the cabin. That's why the bedroom was hidden, they kept him locked away when travelers were near so he had never been marked with the wing saving him from a life of slavery. It also proved the reason behind him kidnapping Max, lashes on the back involuntarily brought out the wings from their shoulder blades. It was the body's natural reaction.

Alexander watched with clouded eyes as Lex pulled up the water slowly. She looked shaky yet calm and he couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right.

When she came to him, making the water float in mid air he stared in her eyes and he knew. He knew she knew his secret. Last night came back to him in flashes making his pain increase in his head.

"How in the hell," he thought. Why had he done that? He'd told her exactly what he was endangering everything. He'd been so careful not to give anything away and then he had to open his big fat mouth.

She gave him a crooked smile as she guided the water to him and he opened his mouth eyeing her. She couldn't talk and that was reassuring but the fact that she knew meant that there was still that chance. Bryan especially would pick up on it if she decided to share with him what she knew.

Kai laid back down and closed his eyes, his hand resting at his side but his body was tense. At any moment he wanted to make sure he could defend himself. Bryan was a proud man and activist when it came to his race but he was also a sort of bragger. If the Princes got word of it…especially that ice wolf than the gates of oblivion was in his near future.

Kai's hands gripped into fists and he forced himself to calm down. He had to get rid of all of them as soon as possible and just disappear. As soon as the storm was over he was gone.

He'd just have to wait it out.

"Damn it, I have to be the stupidest person on the planet."

"How are you feeling," Evenescence asked sitting near him. "Any pain."

"No," he answered. He didn't dare tell her about the head ach or nausea he was feeling. It was the only think keeping him awake right now, he was so tired.

"Let me know if that changes," she voiced. "If you want water ask Lex or Spencer. Stay hydrated, if you don't your body will fail you quicker."

Alexander nodded.

"How long's the storm Maxie?" Tyson asked. He moved next to his blonde friend sitting down.

"Storms like this are unpredictable when it comes to how long they'll be here for Marines. You should know how long it's going to last," Max grinned. "It's the wind that moves it from one place to another."

"At least the earth will weaken it," Rei voiced. "It's at it's strongest right now, the further inland it gets the weaker it will become."

"Seriously?" Ilyana asked him. She was sitting beside the Prince and looked his way.

Rei blushed slightly at being put on the spot light. "Well yeah, I don't know how really but it needs the sea and water to build strength so land just weakens it."

"That's neat," Ilyana grinned looking back at the fire.

"Where's pinkie?" Tala asked referring to Mariah.

"Oh she went to the bathroom," Max put in.

"With Hilary?" Tala asked.

The blonde frowned. "I don't know, Hilary must've woken up before me I didn't even know she was missing."

A squawk alerted them as Dranzer flew from deep with in the cave circling above Kai. At the familiar voice the male smiled slightly as the bird decided to land on his chest.

"You do have sense enough to come out of the rain," he voiced roughly. "Who would have thought, your not as dumb as you look."

Hiro smirked at the humor and so did the others especially when the bird walked across it's master and bit his ear.

"Damn it," Kai swat at it. Blood flowed from the small wound but all Dranzer did was chirp in amusement flying high. Kai glared, the bird was flying dead.

Bryan whistled in the silence and everyone watched amazed as Dranzer came to him. Bryan wrapped a cloth around his hand careful of the talons and held it out. Dranzer landed on his arm without a problem.

Kai sat up watching wearily. He wanted to snatch the bird off the hand and kill Bryan for touching him but his curiosity was stronger. Dranzer had never come to anyone that willingly, not even James or Jamie had had the ability to call the bird over and Bryan did it without trying.

Bryan put his hand behind him and Kai tensed. If he touched the bird in any way there would be hell to pay. Dranzer had been his only friend growing up and he'd sworn to protect him with everything he was. The two understood each other being of close relations. His red wings had reminded him so much of his father and his singing voice of his mother. The bird had flown with him side by side and had in fact taught him how to fly. If it hadn't been for him the wings on his back would have been worthless.

Bryan brought his hand around and it held sunflower seeds up to the top of his palm. The tension in Kai subsided slightly as the bird greedily ate. Suddenly he felt horrible, Dranzer had been cooped in here all night and hadn't been given a thing to eat or drink for that matter. Why the heck hadn't he thought to bring some of his food with him?

"That's an interesting bird," Hiro voiced moving near Bryan careful not to scare it. "You don't find those in any other land, but shouldn't he have migrated by now?"

"He's mine," Kai spoke. That was all the information they were going to get on the bird. Dranzer was his and that was all there was to it.

"He's pretty," Ilyana spoke moving towards him. She reached out to touch his feathers when Dranzer moved faster than any one would have thought and bit into her skin.

"Ow," she pulled back quickly. There was no blood but the bird chirped in anger.

Kai smirked lying back down. There was no need to worry, from the look of things Dranzer was still Dranzer, his Dranzer.

Suddenly both Miriah and Hilary ran into the light of the fire gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh guys you have to see what Hilary found!" Mariah voiced catching her breath. "You will not believe it."

"Found what?" Rei asked curious and smiling.

"I couldn't sleep so I went deeper into the cave," Hilary voiced.

Kai who had been tuning out the conversation suddenly found it the most interesting thing in the world.

"There's a shrine back there with the largest bird I've ever seen. It looks like a door into a hidden room!"

Kai jumped up all feelings of pain forgotten as he stood in a rush facing the two of them. His face was white as the blood loss left him cold.

* * *

"This storm could be a problem," Crusher voiced looking out. "It's going to put us behind schedule."

"Don't worry about it so much," Ming Ming voiced. "It won't be long and we'll be back home where we belong. The group had taken shelter in a make shift home, four thick walls of stone that had been pulled up around them made by Garland.

"Besides Mystel is already ahead with all the back up we'll need," Garland voiced. He sat in the middle of the floor breaking his meditation to comment to the other.

Wyatt sat in the left corner, they tied him to a post and gagged him with a rag. He was hungry, thirsty, tired, and his joints were screaming in pain. Weakened as he was he still looked between the two. What were they planning? Why had they gone after him? Did it have to do something with Tyson and the others? Or maybe a group was going around kidnapping all the princes. Was he going to end up like Max?

"Getting the Princes are going to be fun hey Brooklyn?"

The silent orange haired man lifted up his head. Throughout the entire journey he had not even gained a speck of dirt on his impeccable white uniform.

"Yes, catching the others will be quite amusing." His voice was smooth and it sent a chil down everyone's spine. Suddenly Crusher whished he had not asked that question. Something was off about the young man, something out of this world. He was perfect, never lost an ounce of blood, gotten dirty, or even scrapped as far as any one knew. He had no faults it was just inhuman.

Silence broke into the small room.

* * *

"This is getting ridicules," Robert voiced pacing the room. With him were the kings and queens of the nations along with the four other priests along with Kane the second highest ranked general and Goki.

"Traitor," Johnny snapped slamming his hand on the table. "He should be hunted down and lynched for what he's done."

"No doubt," Oliver voiced sipping tea. Unlike the other he was quite in control of his emotions not flying off in anger. That had always been one of Johnny's weaknesses. "There is nothing we can do about this right now."

"The faster we go after them the better," Goki voiced. He was tired, not sleeping at all that night but the meeting was more important than his body's needs.

"I say we send everyone after them," Tala's father voiced. "We don't seem to have another choice."

"The problem with that is we have no idea where they are or how he even plans to find the others," Enrique voiced. "No doubt he needs to be found but finding him will be a problem. The weather near the mountains will wash away all the traces of him being there."

"I've been to the mountains," the gruff man contradicted. "It took two days to even get there in the war. He is not there yet and the weather would have forced him to stop. Brooklyn is smart and calculating he wouldn't risk this operation in this storm."

"That Mystel is already suppose to be there with back up," Goki reminded them. "A large group is going to have to go there."

"If they're alive," Bruce voiced.

"How can you say something like that," his own father looked at him. "You can't possibly know what's happening."

"Why would this guy keep them alive? If what Goki says is true than it would be in the kidnappers best choice to kill them and run away. Staying with them and keeping them alive guarantees his death."

"Mariah and Hilary are with them too," Judy spoke quietly. "Their parents should be informed of their whereabouts."

"Yes," the former Dragon king agreed.

"You're right about one thing," Kane voiced. "It would be in his best interest to kill them but what if he and Brooklyn are working together?"

"Your right," Robert sat down.

"That is a possibility," the Elf head sighed. "The fact that Brooklyn let him get away so easily with Max and then couldn't' find them even though he combed the entire field surrounding the kingdom doesn't sound likely."

"Either way we have to move as soon as it is possible," Boris sat forward. The human King looked into Kane's eyes. "As soon as it is possible you must take the most skilled men you have and make it too the avian border. Send a message to the forces in the west as well by and an avian military messenger, your fastest man and tell them to take up arms and met you there."

"Yes sir," Kane kneeled infront of the members of royalty and turned on his toes walking out of the room. Goki followed suite.

"Prepare yourself Boris," Robert looked at the man. "All of you need to."

"What do you mean?" Bruce looked at him. The priests were of no known race, the only lines left of ancient blood. There wisdom was unmatched despite their young age and those lucky enough to receive their words were warned never to take them for granted.

"The world is resetting itself," Oliver looked at them. "Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, Dark, Light, and Metal are resetting our world."

"Your war disturbed the balance," Enrique took his cue. "We warned you of this but neither side consented to what we said. And now we all are to be born again."

"Fire is the destroyer," Johnny used his fire to create a ball of fire in his hand for emphasis. "It will destroy the old world as yin."

"And Water will create the new world," Enrique looked at them as they stared back mesmerized as his created a ball of liquid. "Water is Yang."

"Yin and Yang," Robert, the head priest looked at them. "The true form of balance in the universe." His eyes looked directly at Boris, though he didn't know the part the man had played in bringing this upon them he knew that he was a major player. Someone to be feared. "You need to all be careful about your next actions, it has the ability to bring about the greatest chaos this world has scene since it was first created. The gods are coming back."

* * *

"You can't go back there," Kai voiced. "I told you not to venture into the back of the cave." He was angry at himself for not noticing the two had been gone for fair too long and letting his guard down bringing them here.

"We…just wanted to see what was back there," Mariah was scared, she had seen his power once before. "Besides what difference does it make?"

"You knew it was here all along," Tala voiced coming close to Alexander. The other male ran his eyes back and forth between the people in the cave. Anxious his eyes made quick rapid movement as his body stiffened.

"I think it's time we got some answers," the wolf's voice continued.

"I owe you nothing," Kai spat. "If you want shelter from the storm you will not go back there again." His voice was commanding but he didn't feel confident in his ability to make them listen or control himself much longer. An aching was forming in the middle back working it's way up.

"This is the avian Kingdom's land," Rei spoke. "There was a tale about a door leading to a room of avian treasure."

Kai turned slightly surprised to see the tiger connected male had gotten up. His eyes stared into the opposite ones as his hairs on the back of his neck rose.

"That's it isn't it," Tala voiced. Kai turned his head sharply to look at the other male. "You're the keeper of the Avian goods, the key to the door aren't you?"

"Wait…"Tyson voiced. "What do you mean treasure room?"

"Before the end of the war rumors spread around that the Avain King Alexander had ordered every expert artist and scribe away from the front lines and into the once titled Great Halls of the castle." He looked at Kai and the teen remained impassive.

"It was there that he told them to redo every piece of art and cultural artifact. He replaced the originals with copies and hid the originals in a room dug in the side of the mountain. When our fathers conquered the land and burned everything to the ground they burned the copies not the real work which was never found."

"Alexander is the key to King Alexander's treasure chest," Tala almost laughed. "It's so fitting."

"Wow," Max voiced.

Kai felt himself shaking. He was slowly loosing it, already the girl knew what he was and now this! Was he trying to destroy everything his parents had done? Why was he messing things up?

"Is this true?" Bryan's harsh voice hit the ceiling.

Kai felt the threat in the words and turned. The avian was so full of emotion at the news that he had released his wings making him larger than he really was.

"Is it true?" he voiced again.

Kai blinked and looked at Lex, she was just as anxious as her brother. Were they hoping that this little bit of 'treasure' as Tala called it would end all the hate against them? Were they that hopeful? They were fools.

"Answer me," Bryan growled.

"I don't have to tell you a thing," Kai voiced. Quicker than he could even hope in his weakened state Bryan pinned him against the wall, a dagger at his throat.

"You don't have a choice."

"What do you think it would matter if it did exist?" Kai shot back. "Do you think it will make them love you? Do you think it will end the hatred that they show for you? They'll still hate you, they'll still sell you, mistreat you and kill you like your nothing but an animal."

Bryan's eyes narrowed but he didn't waiver. "Don't pretend you know us, your pictures don't mean anything. You don't know the pain we've experienced."

Kai's eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. They had been in his room looking at his stuff. His things.

"I want to know what's behind this door," Tala voiced. "Take us there."

"And if I refuse?" Kai shot back.

Tala shrugged, "My father was in charge of destroying the city. I'm sure he would like to know where the rest of the material is so he can finish the job." Bryan and the others looked in his direction.

"Of course he doesn't have to know if you cooperate," Tala continued. "I just want to satisfy my curiosity, I could care less about what happens to it."

Kai studied the faces. They were set and determined. The rain out side continued to plummet downwards as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"Follow me," he growled. Bryan dropped him and Kai walked forward the others on his heels. It was over. This was the end.

* * *

It was twenty minutes of absolute silence, the others carried torches with them and Kai wasn't grateful for the light or warmth. Without it they wouldn't have asked to come.

They came to the large carving at the end of the cavern and the others gasped. The phoenix, Dranzer was carved in her glory. Mouth open in a never ending call she was wrapped in a circle her head almost coming in contact with one of her seven tails. The feathers were a blood red matching her primal eyes and gold armor adored her breast and feathers. The white head feathers ran down her back like a waterfall.

The ach in his back turned into a raging burn. He wanted to turn so bad.

"Look at his work," Ilyana muttered.

"Dranzer," Bryan whispered in awe.

"She's pretty," Ilyana agreed. "She was the element of fire wasn't she?"

"Yes," Bryan answered. "She fell in love with a man and came to earth giving up her goddess rights to live with him. They had several sons and daughters together but their genes had mixed. The first son didn't change but his younger siblings did. Fearing what her husband would think, because he didn't know her true form, she told the children to keep it secret."

"But in the field the eldest spied on his younger changing but he refused to tell anyone. He was scared thinking they were a form from hell and when he found out his other sister could change he decided that they were vermin and should be killed. He barricaded the rooms one night and put their cabin on fire in an attempt to kill his family. Dranzer was the only one to survive turning into her true form, she wept as the flames dwindled thinking her family dead.

She noticed her eldest son then, Rurik, and became angered at his distrustfulness. She became angered with his hatred towards those that he had loved and his unwillingness to accept other creatures like she had his father. She felt the feeling of superiority he wore with the happiness of succession at murdering his family. She cursed him then turning him into what he had feared the most through blindness, an Avian. She abandoned him then. If it wasn't for his wife which had accepted him and his mother she would have stayed away from us but his wife had thought it a gift not a curse so she blessed the woman and her children with wings. Wings to fly in the sky to be close to the gods and her. The earth blessed them then giving them power to control the elements."

"That's amazing," Hilary spoke. She had no idea that the Avians had come into being in such a dramatic tale. They were never told that.

"Nice story," Tala voiced. "Can we open the door now?"

"Watch it wolfie," Bryan growled. "Seeing her makes me all the madder and killing you here would be all too sweet."

"Bryan," Hiro called. "Calm down." His voce was soothing and calm causing the Avain to remember himself. Bryan stopped but his anger boiled under his skin. Hiro sighed wondering how much longer his friend could control the other side of him, the other side demanding blood as retribution for all that had cursed his life.

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. He was still weak and this was going to take a lot he'd half to be careful. This was a risky game one he would lose completely if he lost control showing them his wings.

He placed his hand on the diamond on the middle feather and focused. His energy poured into the air igniting it and his hand glowed. The fire melted through the iron ore behind the diamond weakening the door. Breathing hard and trying not to overdue it he pulled back. With both hands he pushed hard on either side of the diamond and the doors swung open.

Walking inside he turned grabbing the torch from Rei's hand. The other male didn't respond as it was taken and he walked into the darkness. Taking exactly seven steps into the room he threw his foot out in front of him and hit the rock he was waiting for. The torch moved down hitting oil.

The flame moved quickly across the oil bath running across the room in different patterns illuminating everything.

"Wolborg," Evenescence voiced moving forward.

"Look at it," Spencer commanded.

The room was larger than any they had seen. Statues paintings, drawings, jewelry, scrolls lined every inch of it.

"Don't touch anything," Kai commanded. His voice wasn't as strong as he had hoped but they listened handicapped by awe and wonder.

"This is amazing," Ilyana walked in. "There must be a hundred libraries in here," her eyes glued to the rows and rolls of scrolls that lined the walls.

"Everything in here is from a dead culture," Hilary voiced. Lex looked at her funny, it wasn't dead yet.

"Who are they?" Tyson voiced catching everyone's attention. Large paintings were hung on the wall to their left. Several ran down a line of forty five. "They all have red wings but they have to be different."

"They're the royal family," Hiro voiced. "The red wings were passed down by blood distinguishing who was the head of the nation and who was next in line."

"Then I'm guessing that was Alexander," Spencer voiced. He pointed to a picture of a tall blue haired male with red wings and a stern hard look on his face. He was young about 27 if that and beside him was a woman. She was elegant and beautiful with golden wings and between them was a child barely three staring innocently at the man painting the picture.

Kai stared into the eyes of his father and caught his disappointment and shame. He couldn't look away as his jaw hardened. The man kept his eye staring at him, telling him that he had disgraced him and his race.

He finally shook off the spell and looked away.

"Whose the kid?" Hilary asked.

"Kai," Hiro answered. The hairs on the back of Kai's neck stood at ends as his muscles contracted and loosened.

"What happened to him?"

"No one knows, probably died in the mayhem with most of the citizens of Daizer, their capital city and where their castle stood."

"Look at the crowns!" Tyson moved to touch one but Kai's hand came out and snatched his in a deep grasp. "What's your deal?"

"I said don't touch anyting," Kai growled.

"Oh man look at these," Hilary's voice seemed haunted. Kai turned sharply, she had walked deeper into the room and stood in front of the war paintings. Several hundred lined the area all hung one above the other in several rows depicting different scenes and actions of the war.

"What in the…" Tala lost his voice as they stood beside her. The vivid images depicted a side of the war that they had never seen before. There was no pictures showing the glory their fathers had held in the war, no wondrous battles but slaughter.

Every painting showed the blood, the sweet, tears, and lives stolen caught still by the greatest hands in the once alive Avian Empire. Hilary, Ilyana, Max, Spencer, Mariah, Tyson, and Rei fought down their strong emotions. Tala felt numb seeing his father in one of the pictures half changed and charging towards a much younger Avian cutting him in half. The male was his age. Was this how they'd won the war?

"Looks like the Avian was a sore loser," Tala announced.

"This is just," Max let his voice fade. Kai came up behind them slow and stood near Bryan.

"What the heck is this suppose to be?" Tyson yelled looking at him. "Some of these are sick!" He pointed to a painting that depicted on of the larger battles against the Dragons. Both sides were drawn half necked fighting one another, there were wounds but no blood. The only red lines were swipes that ran across the entire painting that had dried dripping.

"Images of the war," Kai voiced. "The artists were at the front lines themselves. The paintings were drawn when they came home from war to recreate everything else in the room."

"You know war is never beautiful," Rei touched on lightly, his hands falling on a young elf. He and the avian had fallen on each others swords; the avian was so much smaller than the elf.

Cries started as Lex fell to her knees holding her face. Her tears began to wreck her entire body. Tears overflowed wetting her hands and streaming down her face.

"Is she alright?" Max looked at her in concern. He liked the avian girl and if this was too much for her than maybe…

"Aw damn," Bryan voiced. His rough voice lost all menacing features and his shoulder slumped like a child's been scolded.

Kai glanced down, the picture that she had come across. It was his general and his wife. Her parents.

"Lex," Bryan sounded small like a helpless child just as he had been when everything fell apart. His large hand came down on her shoulder and his wing wrapped around her. He felt useless, incapable of anything.

"We should go," he voiced. His friends, the ex-circus folk nodded feeling sad at making Lex cry. The headed for the door. Bryan picked up Lex and walked out with them as she continued to cry in his chest.

"This is all overwhelming," Rei stood beside Mariah glancing around at the statues. "An entire culture survived their destruction."

"I wouldn't say that," Max voiced. "The people are the real culture."

"Get out," Kai commanded. The others looked at him.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because we're done here," he walked out the door an watched as they followed him leaving the room open.

Kai glanced inside at his father and mother before his eyes fell to his younger form. Innocent. That was something he hadn't been for a long time. The door closed completely and he used the fire to melt back the metal ore.

* * *

They walked back to the cave entrance together, Mariah snuggling next to Rei for warmth as the rain continued and the thunder. They stayed together and ate in silence before going to bed.

"This is the third day it's been like this," Max voiced.

Kai frowned, had he been asleep for two days? It was possible his body was weaker than it ever had been.

"The waters leaving," Max voiced. "The moisture in the air is gone."

"The wind's moved too," Tyson commented. "The storm is dying."

"It will be gone by tomorrow," Bryan agreed. "We can move on then."

Kai waited until they were in a deep sleep before getting up and walking back into the room. Using what was left of his remaining energy he opened the door stumbling to the only remains of his parents, the picture.

He slid underneath the painting unable to remain awake any longer he fell asleep with words on his lips, "Forgive me."

* * *

Alright it's done! The next chapter is complete and guess what guys it's actually the fastest chapter I have ever written! It took me almost an hour and a half and I just started it!

Sorry about not revealing Kai's identity yet – I mean I said it was coming but never said in this chapter (mawhahah)-

Kai: You're just another fricken liar admit it.

Max: Um Kai why the long sleeved shirt?

Kai: she burned me -looks at silverdranzer who whistles innocently-

Max: how? -frowns-

Kai: -pulls up sleeve to show a dark red spot- I told you she burned

Tala: right

Max: can I poke it?

Kai: what?! -Max pokes the spot- Damn Tate you are so dead!

Me: Jeez what a baby. Anyway a lot going on and a lot answered-hope it didn't confuse people too much.

Who didn't like Boris being the king of the human kingdom? I mean come on who saw that? And freaky prophecy anyone?

Oh bad thought-Wyatt is Boris's son- Oh I am so sorry Wyatt (runs of crying and begging for forgiveness) how could I do that to him?

Anyway….

Now that you've READ you can REVIEW!!!! So please do so-I live off of critics

Tala: yeah just don't let her hug you.


	11. Revelation

Me: Alright I got some good news!

Kai: You've just been diagnosed with a deadly disease without a cure?

Max: OH MY GOD! -came in just hearing kai's words- I'm am so sorry!

Me: NO! Kai stop saying idiotic stuff like that you prick!

Kai: -shrugs- Can't help it I'm a psychopath remember?

Me: just because I have an unhealthy obsession with cannibalistic mass murdering psychiatrist (guess who) does not mean you are a psychopath.

Kai: Hum did you say something?

Me: Yes –growls- if you'd stop interrupting me I could say everything.

Kai: I'm waiting…

Me: Fine. I have decided to concentrate only on stories that really have my intrest at the moment and this story has it! I am so close to bringing everything together that I'm am just putting a hold on everything else and concentrating on this!

SO YOU CAN EXPECT THE END OF THIS STORY BY THE END OF NOVEMBER!

I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY CHANCE I GET.

THIS STORY HAS MY FULL ATTENTION!

-throws silly string and noise makers around-

Kai: -sweatdrop- About damn time…

Me: I know!

Max: Hey everyone she's actually going to finish the story this month!

Everyone: -comes in and starts partying-

Kai: thank god much more of this and I'm going to kill myself…-goes off to find blitzkrieg boys to hang out-

Me: Yeah yeah, whose doing the disclaimer?

Kenny: Since this is not her original thoughts or story but based off of the show beyblade she disclaims any ownership to the original characters. These characters are under copy right of someone else and not silverdranzer. Silverdranzer does hold the right to the fanfiction story line and her original characters OC's and will be very angry if any copying is done with her characters without her notice. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

"This is where we're meeting Brooklyn," Mystel voiced sitting on the rock closest to him. "It's a good thing the storm finally let up."

"When should they be here," the man closest to him grunted. Mystel looked his way, the man was definitely someone he didn't like. The word bath did not exist in the man's vocabulary and he was worse a ruffian than Crusher ever had time to. He'd never been one to just kill and get messy. Mystel was a clean killer. The best one at that.

"Look with Wyatt it will take them longer to get here plus the storm hindered their traveling so it will be a while. Knowing Brooklyn though it will be the shortest time anyone could cross the woods to get here." Mystel voiced knowingly. The golden mask covered his eyes heightening the force of his glare. Honestly he had to buy off 15 rough necks from almost every nation for this job. It better have been worth it.

* * *

"Brooklyn are we near the mountain yet," Ming-Ming wined.

"No," Garland answered her. "We're still a good hour and a half walk from it."

Ming-Ming stopped, "You have to be kidding me? Please tell me your lying."

Garland spared her a smirk as Crusher sighed, "I can't tell you that because than it would be a lie."

Brooklyn walked on ahead of them. The long walk they'd started didn't affect him at all, his dark wings hung back concealing the sword he kept ready at his side. The handle was a deep purple shade with a light blue diamond in the middle. The sword of the Avain General.

"Keep moving," Crusher grunted pushing Wyatt forward.

The prince had enough sense to keep quiet the entire time but he wasn't built for the long trials. His breathing was hard and the pace they were pushing him at didn't allow him any room to rest. He was exhausted.

"Pick him up Crusher," Brooklyn commanded. "We're going to get to the mountain in forty five minutes."

"What?!" Ming-Ming voiced but Crusher obeyed without an order. The girl couldn't believe it he was going to make them walk that must faster. Garland could've laughed the woman. If she wasn't that good with fighting at her element they'd have left her behind. He honestly didn't mind the challenge, he was at his peak physical form.

* * *

"Alright, let's head out," Kane looked at the men. He'd given them his orders, five groups would head out in a fanning position hoping to intercept them before Brooklyn got to the ancient dead volcano. The avian messenger had been sent ahead to the wolf forces in the west to meet them there. But it would take the avian a day to get their with notifications.

"Jim, Salima, Goki," Kane looked at his hand selected group. "Let's go." They nodded his way. All of them were human but they had worked their skills up to the point that every other race respected them for what they were. Together no one had stood up to him at all.

If any team had a hope of fending off Brooklyn's team it would be his. His team of elite, the best the human nation had to offer.

* * *

Kai woke up and sighed standing. His back hurt and he stretched, the pain wasn't from the discomfort of his aching wings but because he'd slept sitting up against a wall. That had to have been the worst thing he could've done last night.

He looked up at the picture of himself and his parents and suddenly everything weighed a ton. "Damn." He muttered leaning against the wall, his head touching his younger form as his body began to shake.

"Damn," he muttered again louder.

He turned sharply disgusted at himself at the wrath he was feeling now, in rage he looked at the crowns. Two side by side, the large golden one that had once adorned his father's head. The smaller one was silver it was on his mothers.

"Mom," he muttered. Carefully he lifted the glass and ran his and down her crown doing the same to his fathers. Somehow touching the cold metal made him feel better, closer with them. It calmed him down.

"What a mess," he muttered. He put them up and turned out the door locking it back in place before walking to the other people. It was quiet, no rain he realized and as he looked out the door a sigh of relief fell through him, the storm was over he could start putting the place behind him.

"Not until I do something," he mumbled. No matter what the other princes said Kai didn't trust one any of them. He had to hid the treasure room to the point that no one could ever find it again. He needed the door to be sealed. Forever.

Pain gripped his heart but he knew it was the only way. He'd rather seal the entrance than have the others take away any hope for his race, any hope that one day someone would be able to do what he couldn't. He might as well destroy every avian than kill their hope.

Dranzer landed on his shoulder as if knowing his problems and bit his hear fondly.

Kai stroked the bird, "I'm a messed up person," Kai voiced. "I should have never been born," he voiced lowly to himself. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't be the savior. I can't bring your people out of slavery dad, I'm not who you thought I would be."

The bird chirped and Kai put him on his hand before letting him fly off into the clear sky. Sighing one last time he walked over to the one person he knew he could almost trust. Ilyana.

The girl wasn't on his I trust you with my life list, no one was, but she was loyal to Bryan and Lex. That fact that she was loyal to them made him trust her. She could hate him to the day he died but she loved Bryan and Lex. Bryan's pro avian attitude would keep her in check.

"Huh," she turned as he shook her awake and gasped when he covered her mouth with his hand. Did she have to wake up so loud? He looked over and noticed Tala turn slightly. Even in sleep he was surprised at the wolf's perception.

"Follow me," he whispered and she nodded though he could smell the fear coming off her. Good she was weary. Something he should have been years ago.

"What do you want?" she whispered to him when they were out of reach. He obviously didn't want the others to know about it.

"I want you to seal up the door to the rooms," Kai looked at her. "Do it so no one will have a clue where it is except you and me, do you understand?" He looked at her sharply. Time to see if he was right.

"Yes, but why?" she looked at him.

"I don't trust the others," he answered honestly.

"But you trust me," she seemed skeptical.

Kai knew this time honesty was on his side. H didn't have to lie to this time around and for that he was grateful. "No I don't, but I trust your love and loyalty to Bryan and Lex. I trust that you won't do anything to hurt them and if sealing the room is the only way to protect their heritage for sure, than I trust you to do it efficiently."

She looked at him, that was the most he'd ever said since they day they had met. Ilyana couldn't believe her ears. He was right though, and she knew it . "Alright so why do you want to protect their heritage? What link do you have to their past?"

Kai didn't turn around taking the advantage of standing in front of her. He hadn't expected that question and he thought. "James was in charge of its protection and as my father I take up his role."

"You mean foster father, he's obviously not your real father," she voiced.

"No," Kai sighed. How much did she want to dig into his past? Well she could want all she wanted for as long as she wanted. He'd give her some answers but that was it.

"Are you going to do this or do I need to put my faith in some one else?" he asked.

"Fine," Ilyana huffed. "This will take me ten minutes."

"They won't wake up for another thirty," he voiced.

Ilyana huffed one last time. That had taken a lot more out of her than she wanted to admit, but it was done. She hoped Bryan would understand why she had done it.

"There," she voiced.

"Are you sure that no one else with the same power can figure out the exact point you moved the rock?"

"Yes," she sighed. "They'd have to know the exact position I started from or where the room was in the first place to know where to move the rock, so yeah it's as safe as it's going to get."

"Good," Kai voiced turning around.

She sighed, Alexander was one werid fellow.

When they got back the others had started to stir and neither said anything about what had happened.

* * *

"There he is," Mystel whispered to himself happy. Brooklyn and the others came up from the woods and made their way towards him. It was about time.

"These the men?" Crusher asked looking at them all.

"Yeah this is it," Mystel voiced. "When we going hunting because they have been driving me crazy waiting for you so we can get started with the deal. Bunch of impatient men waiting for their pay off."

"We start now," Brooklyn voiced. His eyes were to the sky as a red bird chirped and flew in circles happy to be out in clear skies. "Hand me a bow and arrow."

* * *

"Can you please move these rocks?" Tala looked at Rei. "I mean with the skies clear we don't need the extra cover and it's starting to smell like urine."

"Alright," the elf motioned for the other two to help him and the rock moved back into place.

"Look at that beautiful sun," Tyson laughed. "It's about time!"

"Check out the bird," Ilylana laughed. Dranzer swooped low and glided before flying up and doing a circle. HE seemed so cheerful and care free like a child.

Kai looked up and smirked slightly, maybe the sun was a good sign.

An arrow came through the air ripping it apart as it embedded itself in the bird's breast. Dranzer shrieked before falling to the ground.

"What in the hell?!" Tala yelled looking over grabbing his weapons.

Kai stood as the others yelled and looked at the falling bird.

He couldn't breath as the scream echoed in his ears and his blood ran hot. He didn't control his body as he pushed past the others and stared down five feet to the bottom below. Over twenty men stared back at him but he only had eyes for one.

Brooklyn stood in the middle holding the bow as he stared up at the sky, his eyes never falling to the blood ridden carcass at his feet.

"What is Brooklyn doing here?" Rei voiced. It didn't matter, Kai moved back into the cave and to his side of sleeping material.

"Alexander," Hiro spoke watching the male. Kai didn't hear him pulling out the large sack he rummaged through it coming across his sword. Strapping it around his waste he walked forward, his eyes shining red and a blank look on his face.

"Listen," Rei tried to stop him by putting a hand on his chest. Brooklyn didn't know about the bird and the elf was sure Alexander had murder in his eyes. He had to stop him.

Kai didn't want to be stopped though. Pushing by him the male ignored everything but the blood in his ears. He jumped down.

The others looked at each other before Hiro and the others did the same.

* * *

"Be prepared," Brooklyn voiced watching Kai land with grace. His eyes narrowed remembering the humiliation the male had caused. A small glint came in his eyes as he saw the princes among those that had jumped. The beginning of the new era was at hand.

"I want them all alive," he called out to the men. "If anyone of them dies I will kill all of you, your lives are in each others hands now."

The men grunted but understood. Mystel couldn't help but smirk a little. Even if they were ruffians their fear of Brooklyn would make them act like civilized fighters, at least for now.

The dark avian stared ahead at Kai who stared. The sword was already in his hands as he measured up the orange haired teen, his enemy. Brooklyn seized him up as well running his eyes up and down the figure. Strong physique with the balanced muscles of a trained fighter but it didn't matter. He could tell by looking in his eyes that the man was angry, fierce and that in it self showed that he was no match for his sword. In his mind he knew that the fight was already over, the slate haired man had already lost.

"Brooklyn!" Tyson yelled laughing passing the slate haired male. Kai tensed but let him run ahead. There was something about the other man's eyes that put him on edge.

"It's about time you got here," Tala commented stopping and folding his arms. Rei and Max joined him and they smirked. The ex entertainers stood in the back ground but their weapons were at hand. They had learned to be weary of anyone and everyone.

"Bastard," Bryan muttered grinding his teeth. Hiro turned to him than stared at the group. The only person he recognized was Brooklyn, head of the united nations guard. Son of the man who had betrayed the avian race bringing the closer of the war. No wonder Bryan wasn't ready to welcome him with open arms.

Not that Hiro liked the man at all. His fist clenched open and shut but he was barely aware, the want to kill the man was too much at the moment. He had to calm down, anger brought rash decisions which brought death. There would be no good in him getting pissed.

"Something's not right," Hiro muttered staring closer. "Tyson STOP!"

The dragon prince fumbled with his feet but turned around to the other man who began jogging to him, his long heavy sword on his back. "Damn it," Hiro muttered.

"What why?" Tyson looked at him. "This is a good guy, Brooklyn's our guard."

The fact that Hiro had rushed forward pushed the others closer.

"Don't be an idiot," Hiro scolded looking at the men. "The only person you recognize is Brooklyn because the rest are a bunch of hired thieves."

"What do you mean?" Tyson looked between him and Brooklyn with a frown. "He's head of the guard."

"Look at his men," Hiro glared at the group. "They're not clothed in uniform, these are hired militia, mercenaries, why would they send a bunch of untrustworthy men out for money to find the next leaders of the nation."

"Oh come on," Tyson yelled. "Your paranoid."

"He's right," Tala voiced. "This just isn't…"

"Someone caught on fast," Garland voiced laughingly walking up to the group. "Think for a second Tyson why aren't we wearing uniforms?"

"But…" Tyson voiced in disbelief.

"Defend yourself," Garland voiced his hands going behind him pulling out thick needles between his closed fisted fingers. With a small battle cry he threw them at the young prince.

"Damn," Hiro voiced. There was no way he could make it in time. Rei did however falling to his knees and creating an earth barrier were the needles plowed.

Tyson fell back catching himself. Hiro moved quickly gathering the younger male and threw him to his feet towards the others. "Ilyana now!"

The female elf nodded, "Mariah help me build a barrier! We have to have cover!" As she spoke arrows flew into the sky, Bryan threw up his head and blew into the air. The force of air he had to move made his wings come out to increase his power.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tala yelled.

"They're attacking you," Spencer yelled. "He's a traitor and if you don't want to die than pull out your weapon and get ready."

Brooklyn frowned slightly as the group disappeared behind a barrier of earth before it became impassive. So they were going to fight, futile but interesting.

"Get rid of the barrier," he voiced. "We need to separate them." Garland nodded.

"Elves move the earth," he commanded. The ruffians moved into action their eyes glinting with the anticipation of blood.

"Can we trust them to keep them alive," Ming-Ming asked Mystel as the elves move.

"If they look like they're going to kill them than take their life first. Marines' to the back, humans up front with the arrows," Mystel commanded.

"So play time," Hiro muttered. "Max, Spencer, Lex, pull the moisture from the soil, the raining had to have given you enough to, so pull it from the barrier."

"They're trying to pull the wall down," Rei barked as he felt another force pulling against him.

"Hang on to it," Hiro snapped. "When Lex and the others have pulled out the water let the barrier go, they're going to push the body of water that way than pull it back. Bryan we're going to send them a tornado afterwards full of ice and fire. You and Tyson prepare it, Kai and Tala add to it."

Bryan nodded and began forming the fast air in between his hand creating more pressure.

"This isn't right," Tyson cried. "I'm not doing this."

"Damn it help me," Bryan growled.

"No," Tyson shook his head sitting on the ground.

"That barrier has to go," Crusher voiced. "When need to get this man to man."

"On it," Garland smirked. Focusing his energy in his hands he collapsed to his knees punching the earth with as much force as he could. The ground trembled as the others did the same ripping the earth open.

"Wh…" Rei yelled falling backwards. Beside him Mariah had to jump away to get out of the way of falling earth.

"Now!" Hiro yelled.

The second group got their footing back and sent the wall of water but Mystel was ready.

"Send it back!" He had lucked out and gotten seven water controlling creatures. Their combined strength pushed back the water.

"Bryan!" Hiro yelled. The male pushed out his tornado and Kai and Tala wasted no time adding to it. The fire hitting the water created steam that was swirled around by the wind giving cover to the ice daggers Tala had added. Several screams were heard from the other side making the wolf smirk.

* * *

"So your fire," Brooklyn thought amused. For some reason it seemed to fit the male, wasn't the hottest flame blue?

"Crusher," Brooklyn called calm on the sidelines. "Take several of the men and circle around them."

"Under what cover?" the male looked at him. He wasn't going to be open prey for them to pick off.

"I'll cover you," Brooklyn assured. That was enough for Crusher, he had faith in the other male and knew that Brooklyn wouldn't allow anything to happen. He was too perfect.

"Ming-Ming," Brooklyn turned to her. "Take out the tall male that was talking earlier with the light blue hair. He's their leader." He used his power over darkness to infest Crusher and the others shadow to give them cover as they moved through the mist.

"Right," she agreed. Her features changed into a dragon. Dark wings sprouted from her back and the once innocent demeanor was gone with a new woman warrior in its place. That was her true strength. The ability to change forms mentally, change who she was.

Getting into the air above the she sought out Hiro.

"You need to get the barrier up," Hiro yelled. "Tala send more daggers, after he does that Bryan I want you to-"

His neck was on fire as the male put his hand to the base of it. He was aware of a pointy needle surrounded by blood. His body froze and everything that he was going to say was stopped as he fell unconscious.

"Hiro!" Spencer yelled. Evenescence was at his side in a second, her hand on his neck.

"He's not dead just paralzied."

"Like that's any better right now?" Ilyana growled.

"Bryan in the sky!" Spencer voiced. The male looked up and saw the female dragon growling before taking off after her in an aerial battle.

Ming-Ming didn't know what was coming after her until after she felt blood fall down her arm from where his dagger scrapped. Bryan came after her fast and hard. She turned towards the sky going higher trying to find cover in the clouds.

"Tyson you have to clear the fog," Rei called. "We need to see what we're up against."

"No," the dragon spoke. "Brooklyn's are guard he wouldn't do that."

"Reality check," Kai growled. "His father betrayed his people what makes you think he'd be any different? If you don't want to die than clear the fog you idiotic pig!"

Tyson grumbled but breathed out a long breath. The fog disappeared showing men surrounding them. In the cover of the fog Brooklyn had moved his tiny troop around them, there was absolutely no escape.

"Damn," Ilyana whispered. The grip on her rapier became tighter. Using the elements in this close range would do more damage than good.

"I suggest you give up," Mystel laughed. "You can't win."

"Why are you doing this?" Rei demanded looking at the blonde.

"No particular reason," Mystel smirked.

"What's going on Brooklyn?" Tyson demanded angry.

"Treason," the orange haired male voiced eerily calm. The field stood silent until Ming-Ming shrieked than Bryan screamed in pain.

Without waiting for any word from the others, Lex pulled out her wings and flew into the air with a gust of wind.

"Damn it," Garland voiced. "Two avians."

"Doesn't matter," Mystel voiced. "There's two here that can handle it, Queen, King hit the sky."

Two of the ruffians came out of the crowd completely covered in long coats. They pulled off their hoods revealing two twins, one male one female the faces of the most famous assassins in the world. The two smirked before revealing their avian like wings almost matching their marked foreheads, each a white color.

"No," Ilyana growled out loud as they disappeared in the clouds.

"Hilary," Mariah whispered. "Use the light."

Hilary nodded happy to be of some use. She felt the sun radiating off of her and took in the energy it gave off in rays waiting for the chance to use it. She felt her body heat up and than released it in a large light.

"Shit," Evenescence barked. The light was so strong Hilary could hurt all of them. Using her power she forced the shadows to come together and form a barrier around the others on the ground. Her ears moved to the top of her head turning canine and black. Her tall straight behind her and as she growled her new fangs showed.

Brooklyn took a step back from the light but than used his own shadow to wrap around the light and hook onto Evenescence creation. The light was strong and the opposite of darkness yes, but without darkness there wasn't light and without light darkness could not exist.

His shadow gained strength and with little effort he tore control away from Evenescence and wrapped the dark shadow around the brown haired dragon. She screamed in horror as the darkness tore away at her soul and power. When it released her she unconscious to the ground.

That seemed to wake the others up and pushed forward. Rei began a match with Crusher, Max with Mystel, Evenescence guarded the wounded, Tala found Brooklyn along with Tyson, Spencer took on two men at a time and the others bounded forward.

Several men came after Kai but he hacked them down one by one using the sword to hold his fire. Garland grew interested and came forward to fight. Sand flew over Kai's head letting him know that he was coming and the next thing Kai knew the male was bobbing and weaving in front of him dodging the sword.

Garland pulled out two kunai from his back pouch and fended off the other metal. As sword hit the clanging sent a satisfying tremor down his arm. The male had always enjoyed fighting. That was his profession.

Kai made sure to conserve his energy for Brooklyn as he swung around again. To his gratification the other male seemed to be losing energy. Kai sighed pulling up his scarf to cover his mouth and began weaving back and forth at such a speed even Garland had trouble defending him self. He was pushed against the rocks as Kai loomed in front of him.

Ming-Ming had finally gotten away from the others as King and Queen finished off their victims.

King grabbed Ilyana by the wrists placing the cuffs on her wrists non to gentle. The girl barely felt it, as her body pulled back from falling off into exhaustion. Bryan beside her fended off Queen but it was a loosing battle. She barley noticed King pull her to the ground than back off, her wings retracting into her back.

The dragon waited as Queen deposited the other avian on the ground before creating a small tornado in her hand. Taking the pouch she poured the purple contents into the wind and let it sprinkle on the battlefield.

Garland pivoted to the left throwing the needles at him as the powder fell. He smelled the garlic like fragrance and ran out of the way leaving Kai behind. The male saw the needles and threw out his hands spinning, a dome fire structure enclosed around him melting the powder and needles around him.

"What," Evanescence stopped. The smell hit her nose and she caught a particle on her finger tasting it. Her eyes grew in large, "Idiauss." The poison was rare but it negated any chance for anyone to control the elements, temporarily paralyzing their abilities.

And everyone got hit.

Kai finished his attack and kneeled breathing hard. The energy he was using was tough in his human like state. He needed to become him self.

Whatever advantage the others had was gone as Brooklyn stepped forward, his shadow stretched hitting everyone of theirs, climbing up to their knees holding them still.

"What the hell," Tala barked. Two men came behind him laughing as they forced his arms back tying them back. Rei growled as Crusher roughly pulled his arms back and he heard Max beside him grunting in pain. It was over.

Kai looked down as the shadow came his way and jumped onto a rock formation. The others were tied now and hauled to his feet as he stood, his sword hung limply at his side.

"Look like we missed one," Ming-Ming commented landing with Queen and King.

"Should I get him," Garland asked but Brooklyn held up his hand stopping any chance for the elf to have fun.

"GET YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF ME!" Evenescence growled as one of the men wrapped his arm around her waste. He laughed but she didn't pulling her head back she grabbed his ear between her teeth and yanked pulling it off. She spat out the blood as he yelled in agony.

"You bitch!" He cried slapping her across the mouth. She fell to the ground glaring back up at him.

"Touch her again and I'll pull out your eyes," Hiro voiced. He forced himself to his knees than to his feet.

"I'd like to see you try," the man growled lifting his foot.

Hiro jumped in the way and took the force landing across the female's tale.

"That's enough," Brooklyn commanded catching the man with his shadow. The darkness came up like a hand pushing him against the rocks. "I gave no one permission to touch them."

The other men backed off slightly.

"You would do well to give up this fight," Brooklyn looked at Kai. "You've lost."

"I was hoping we could pick up where we left off," Kai looked at him.

Brooklyn smirked. "There's no need to, you're of no use to me dead."

"You might think differently by the time I'm through with you," he muttered mentally. The blade in his hands ached for the orange haired boys blood.

"Ahh!" Wyatt gasped as Crusher pushed him to the ground in front of the others.

"And here's the final piece to the collection."

"Wyatt!" Max yelled.

The brown haired male looked horrible as he huddled on the ground. His clothes were torn, his feet hurt and dehydration had taken its toll.

"He's not going to make it," Garland ignored Kai and commented towards Wyatt. Why would he worry about the other male? It wasn't like he could do any more damage he was outnumbered and outclassed.

"He'll make a nice gift for when Kane gets here," Brooklyn commented.

"Kane?" Mystel looked at him. What did the human captain have to do with this?

"No doubt he's on his way," Brooklyn amused aloud. "King, Queen, finish Prince Wyatt off."

"What?!" Tyson and Max yelled together as the two avian twins came forward.

"You bastard," Tala growled fighting against his bonds but it was no use. Without his ice element there was no breaking them.

"Alexander," Rei yelled as the two dragged Wyatt to his feet and stretched their wings. "You have to do something, please!"

"Why would I do anything," Kai voiced as the two took off into the sky. "I owe you all nothing and we're all dead anyway."

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked directly into Kai's cold ones. He didn't know what he had done to offend the other male, they had never met, but he was sorry. The hatred in those eyes was something he had never seen before and he didn't like the look it gave the other male.

"If you stand there your just as guilty," Rei yelled. "If he dies you helped them commit murder, killing royalty no less."

"Why should that bother me?" Kai asked looking into Wyatt's eyes. The younger male stared down at him with fear and pleading before it disappeared into a vacant look. It was as if he'd accepted his fate.

Brooklyn listened to the exchange amused as Rei pleaded. The other man was just as he had thought, a universe himself, only looking out for his needs.

"If you don't save him than you'll be just as guilty as he is!" Hiro cried. "I know you're a man for yourself but you can't go through life like that."

Queen and King flew up higher stopping to glide.

"Say goodnight Prince-boy," Queen hissed. And they let go.

"No!" Tyson cried trying to pull away his wings hitting the men behind him.

Kai watched his fall as if in slow motion, his breathing increasing.

"SAVE HIM!"

A voice yelled and Kai jerked up his head recognizing it as his fathers. Without hesitation he threw the sword to the ground and sprinted to a large boulder, climbing it and jumped into the air. He allowed his true form to swallow his being and the aching in his back stopped as his wings expanded and new energy poured into him.

Lex felt as if someone had punched in the gut as she watched his blood red wings fill the sky in front of her. Never had she seen something so beautiful and vibrant…so unbelievable.

"Dranzer," Bryan muttered beside her not trusting his eyes.

"How," Tala whispered lightly as the others watched in shock and silence as Kai gracefully caught the fainted Wyatt in his arms. The older male landed near the others placing him at Tyson's feet, his wings brushing the males shoulders as he kneeled.

"Who are you?" Tyson demanded.

Kai didn't answer but turned and walked back to his sword in silence.

"Looks like the rumors were true," Mystel muttered. "The boy didn't die in the last battle."

"Brooklyn," Garland muttered worried. The other male was his natural enemy.

Brooklyn merely waved his wings before walking forward.

"You survived," he voiced as King and Queen landed beside Garland. "You've been hiding in the woods this entire time."

Kai held his sword limply beside him staring at the male.

"I know what they call you, Alexander, your fathers name how appropriate. It's probably been a long while since you have been called by your true name hasn't it?"

When he didn't answer Brooklyn moved forward still before stopping.

"Was it out of love or malice for him I wonder," Brooklyn mused. "What was it, _Prince _Kai?" The name and title was too sweet for words holding mocking undertones.

The male growled looking at Brooklyn. "Say my name again and I'll cut out your throat."

"Try," he muttered low, seductively, for only Kai to hear.

The male ran towards Brooklyn sword raised with a yell. Brooklyn defended himself before pushing off the ground and into the sky with Kai on his heels.

Kai swung left but Brooklyn blocked it with his own sword spinning around to catch him in the waste. Kai was forced to back up so it didn't cut across his chest but through his shirt.

Angry, the bluenette went on the attack but every move he made Brooklyn countered hitting him lightly on the chest, arms and legs.

Kai was tiring but he continued until Brooklyn backed off. Hot tears reached his eyes angrily. Here was his one chance to kill the man and he couldn't land a hit.

Brooklyn smirked. It was time to end this. Moving left and right he angled himself downwards getting as much momentum as he could. Kai couldn't move as he caught the other male ramming the butt of his sword in his chest hearing the ribs crack.

Kai gasped coughing as blood filled his lungs moving out of his mouth. He fell down to the ground and would have crashed had not Brooklyn wrapped him in darkness buffering his fall enough not to kill him.

The male put away his sword and landed retracting his black wings. He wasn't even sweating.

"That was some fight," Crusher laughed. "If that's all the bark the great avian royal blood line could produce it's no wonder they lost the war."

Lex pulled herself out of her captors grasp rushing towards her fallen prince kneeling beside him.

"Tell me he isn't dead," Bryan voiced feeling out of breath. Kai actually existed.

"No," Evenescence spoke. "He's alive."

Lex bit her lip, her hands were tied in front of her so she pulled on the fabric of her dress one more time. It didn't give way so she just pulled it up enough to wipe the blood from his mouth. She wasn't aware of the hot tears running down her face but it didn't matter.

"Hey!" A large male, the one that had captured her came up to the two. "Leave that dead beat alone."

She ignored him.

"Piece of shit," he muttered spitting on Kai's shirt. He pulled up his leg to kick him but Lex was faster. Her wings expanded and she covered his body with her own. The kick landed at the base of her right blue wing and she gasped in pain.

"Damn it," Bryan lunged forward but several larger hands held him back laughing. The teen growled lowly.

"We have a problem," Garland voiced watching as he kicked the woman several times as she shielded the other male.

Brooklyn didn't say a word but walked forward using his shadow to pick up the man and fling him against the boulder, his back broke and as he slumped over.

Lex glanced up at him as his shadow reached hers. He kneeled and picked her up by the arms but she pulled back roughly almost falling again. Standing proud and straight in front of him she spat right into his face.

Brooklyn raised his hand as if to hit her but he just wiped his face clean. He smirked down at here sending shivers down her spine.

"Pick these two up," he pointed to Kai and Wyatt. "We have an appointment with the ferry to meet."

* * *

The wolf blooded men were first on the scene and they checked the two human bodies but they were dead. No princes.

Kane and the others arrived the next day with absolutely nothing to tell their superiors. It was clear to see a skirmish had taken place but they were long gone.

Kane dismounted his horse and looked over the barren ground before something dark caught his eye. He kneeled down picking it up, a single black feather.

* * *

Me: How was it?

Kai: Lame as shit. I wouldn't have lost.

Me: that's not nice –whacks him upside head-besides you have to loose to begin with or the story reallly can't go on, Okay it can but it would be booring!

Kai: What the hell are you talking about you beg people to give you flames all the time and the moment I do you get pissed.

Me: duh because your opinion doesn't count. Their's on the other hand…

Kai: Fine. –growls- Good bye.

Me: Whatever –hears door slam- don't worry he'll be back. Where else can he go? I have Dranzer...

Please send me a review, like I said his opinion is worth shit but yours, now that's gold.


	12. The Beginning

Okay I said update faster so here I am!

Anyway I've given up doing homework to write this so you better like it!

Kai: Right that's why your probably failing geometry.

Shut up! That class is hell I can't help it that my teacher is like a demon.

Kai: Sure if you'd crack open a book once in a while…

How about I crack open your head? You sound like my parents…

Kai: Good

Grr…Look Mr. KnowItAll this will be the first class I've ever made a low grade in so kiss my arse. I've got a story to write so school's going to have to chil tonight.

Kai: -mumbles- it's a wonder the government sends you stuff awarding your acedimics.

Whatever….Anyway I promise this chapter may be alittle boring but it's needed for the plot so if you want to understand anything later you have to read it!

I've been getting a lot of positive reviews and I love them! Keep sending!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor the part of my brain that says do this every chapter…

* * *

Boris glared out of his window into the darkening sky. Three days Kane had been gone but still no word on the whereabouts of the Princes or the others, not that he expected there to be. Brooklyn knew his job.

The King of Humans moved and poured red wine into his glass sipping it. He'd chosen the room to get away from the others and the priests. They were beginning to worry him, these men with the great ability to see the future. So far it was bleak and full of destruction before the rebirth.

Boris slammed the cup down not bothering to notice the wine that spilled from his cup. Brooklyn had better done his job eliminating them, if he'd screwed than he'd get the same treatment Voltaire had years ago.

That had started a war when the old male had ruined his plans, oh but he had been taken care of personally.

The man sighed sitting down, dealing with avains was making him very paranoid and it was not a feeling he liked.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Master Zeo, may I come in?" A timid voice called from behind the thick door and the male sitting in his room sighed.

Why was he stuck with such an idiot for a personal servant?

"Come in Dee," He spoke soothingly.

The small boy came in and kept his eyes to the floor knowing what would happen if he dare look the other male in the eye. "Master Boris sent me sir, I know it's early this morning but we've finally received word about your brother from Kane's messenger and he thinks you should be there."

"Tell my father I will be there in a moment Dee."

"Yes sir," the boy turned and fell to the ground. He blushed red before running out the door.

"Incompetent," Zeo muttered standing. He rolled his eyes. Why did Avians have to be so vile and disgusting?

"Well brother," Zeo looked at the mirror and straightened his collar. "Where would you happen to be?" He smirked slightly. No doubt Brooklyn had followed his father's orders killing them all and it was a great relief to the male not having to put on fake smiles with the other princes. Of course if Brooklyn had been killed in the process he wouldn't have cried.

"But if you weren't still alive we wouldn't have received word from Kane would we?" Zeo looked into the mirror as if asking himself. "No," he answered his own question. "Your too good for that. If you were dead than you'd have taken my general with you wouldn't you have? No your much alive, you just left the scene with scattered bloody bodies didn't you? That's so like you Brooklyn."

The male chucked slightly before walking out the door. The black winged 'angel' had charmed many with his smile and politeness but he had known from the very start that the black wings weren't the only darkness the male possessed. His heart was blacker than the night.

In the room Zeo put on a serious face, anxious eyes added, and sit with his father waiting for the news. He politely nodded his head towards the other Kings and Queens as knowing the moment when they would cry in hysterics was soon at hand. He only smirked at the priests who were also present sitting at a table.

Boris turned his head to the avian near the door. "Allow the man in."

The man had pale yellow wings and a scare that ran from the thumb of his wrist to his elbow. Though it was covered with the robe sleeve Boris knew it was there and took glee in that fact. After all he'd been the one to administer it.

Another avain with large, strong brown wings meant for fast quick flights required of a flying messenger. Sweat still caked his features, Avians weren't given the welcome home like the ground runners or dragons. What luxuries were slaves given?

"My lord," the man made a pitiful attempt to bow but Bruce growled.

"Do not bother with formalities avain just give us your message."

The avian nodded handing over a paper to the other one along with a long envelope.

"What's in the envelope?" Judy asked.

"General Kane refused to tell me," the man looked at her, his wings dissolving in his back involuntarily. It was against the rules to do so in front of them because it made you look human, look higher than what you were.

Zeo growled lightly. Filth.

"Please forgive me," the man looked at them helplessly. "My body can't take the strain of them any longer, it was involuntary I have flown four straight nights with little rest."

"That's alright," the queen of Dragons spoke. She was more anxious about her son. "Read the letter," she addressed the other avain.

Bruce glanced her way, his wife was never that loud in anything.

"To my Kings and Queens, leaders of the United Kingdom,

I am afraid the news I must bring forth to you is little and of no meaning. When we came to the mountain base on the morning of our third day out we found nothing but two dead men whom are unidentifiable.

With the help of the wolves whom their General, Ian, commanded everyplace was checked. As I speak now General Lee comes with his small band of elves that I sent for when we arrived to check the ground for any more bodies.

It is with a sad heart my lord and ladies that I report to you that a skirmish did take place and we found evidence of Brooklyn and the other Princes here. Mairah and Hilary are with them as well it seems, the dead men we found had burns on them that could have only been caused by someone of light and that is rare. The ground was also disturbed more than Rei could have done himself and we found some of Mariah's clothing on the ground. Please inform their parents.

The only good news I'm afraid is that we found no evidence that they were killed but instead are more than likely captured. Brooklyn may contact you within the next weeks about a ransom or other. Though I am not there I pray you to strengthen the guards in and around the castle. I will continue with my investigation and pursue them with any lead I can find on this end as is my orders unless you change them.

My Lord and Lady of Marine it has come to my attention that with Lee's group here all of our lands will be represented except yours. General Ian, General Lee and I are going after our princes but it would be in all our best interest if you could send General Michael with his own band. We may be in need of his services, there are a lot of water ways here in which Brooklyn could use as a means of escape.

My Lords and Ladies on a personal note, I know all of the Princes personally and they are my friends and I will do everything I can to save them. I am only sorry that my news could not have been brighter as I see all of you as respectable parental figures. You have my promise that I will find them and bring them back at the cost of my life if necessary and Brooklyn along with his followers will pay with the beatings of their hearts. Please stay safe in our absence.

Forever Your Faithful,

General Kane of the Human Nation, Fighter for the United Kingdoms." The avain stopped reading and waited on the royal men and women.

"Oh Draciel," Judy held her head in her hand resting her elbows on the table. Ten shook her head while Vivian stared off into space. The men were silent closing themselves off.

Zeo watched as his father gripped the side of his chair changing his knuckles. It was almost amusing really watching the old man try to keep his composure with his plan falling to pieces right in front of his eyes. Brooklyn had betrayed him, it was almost laughable really, poetic. The avians had once again betrayed him, his right hand man.

"But honestly Brooklyn why keep them?" Zeo thought. He had always pictured the scene full of their dead bodies with blood splattered everywhere, why hadn't it happened?

"Looks like I read you wrong," Zeo thought. "That won't happen again."

"There is another letter," the avain stuttered trying to keep a steady breath. He wanted nothing more than to sit down but…

"Please take a seat," Robert spoke politely standing. As he stood all the other men did as well as a sign of respect. The Avain looked at them oddly but placed them as the priests so he obeyed.

"Now take a breath and tell us about the other letter please," Robert commanded politely.

Zeo found himself hating the man about as much as he hated the avains.

"I know nothing about the contents but that it was for the king and queens eyes only. If I were to read it the punishment was death."

The other avian looked and found the other letter sealed tight and started towards Boris.

The male raised his hand. Anger sent spasms down his elder spine. He wouldn't deal with reading anything. "You read it," he voiced as a headach came.

The other royal members were to lost in thought to object to the fact that there were others present and a lowly servant was reading confidential evidence.

"My Lord and Ladies of the United Kingdom,

I send this letter with great faith in my avian scout to do his job and leave the contents alone for it is only your eyes fit to read it. If he under any circumstances disobey his orders death is the punishment.

General Ian brought it to my attention later today and we discussed this in private. If the case shall rise I will inform the other Generals when they arrive but for now it is between the two of us, not even my most trusted officers know of this.

With disturbing thoughts I ask now that you open my envelope after the shock of the news has settled in. At the grounds my men found a dead red bird along with several red feathers but some feathers were much to large to have been its.

We found a black feather that had fallen off of Brooklyns wings and compared it to the feather. It is with most disbelief that I tell you this-"

The avains' voice became stained as he continued to read. "The feather is about the same length of Brooklyns. This fact gives weight to it being an avian's feather, a red avians feather."

Every head looked at the avian but the man didn't seem to see them. His hands gripped the paper shaking. Suddenly the brown winged avian stood to his feet no longer tired as new energy rushed to him.

"It is my only conclusion," the avian's voice was rushed as he continued with Kane's words. "That this feather is one of avian royalty. With Alexander and his wifes death at the end of the war I am afraid that it belongs to the missing child Kai Hiwatari."

Boris got to his feet along with most of the men. Bruce's father frowned.

The avain continued his eyes lighting up. "I understand that the Queen before her death warned that her son would come and resurrect their empire freeing his enslaved people. It is now that I question where Brooklyn's loyalty lie and if he and Kai are somehow in league together. I implore you to look into this matter and inform the priests immediately as they have the gift of future sight that we do not.

Forever Your Faithful,

General Kane of the Human Nation, fighter of the United Nations

"That can not be!" Victor shouted. "My men searched the entire land and found no trace of him!"

"That is because they would have smuggled him out already," Bruce commented. "Their queen was a gifted with seeing into the future. She knew they were going to loose the war so she had him sent away."

"Any self respecting mother would," Judy gripped her hands tightly. "What now?"

"It's happening," the avain whispered but the others heard him. His brown wings were out again as he stared wide-eyed crying.

Bruce's father frowned. This wasn't good. Very slowly he reached and pulled his sword and then pounced striking the man in the heart as blood splattered.

The other avain took it as his cue to run to the door, Tala's father was faster as he hit the man with a gust of wind. Rei's father forced a wooden rod to head his way.

The avain used his power of water to push back but Max's father was stronger and more practiced. The wood slammed through his gut.

Boris walked towards him going for the envelope.

The avain grasped his wrists with the same hand carrying the cut. "You fail. The path is already in motion," he coughed blood. "Kill us, Fine, but Kai will save us."

"He's been hiding for years," Boris looked at him and smiled. "Why worry about you know?"

The look in the dying mans' eyes killed the smile instantly. "My King has returned." The light was lost from his eyes as he slumped to the floor.

Boris tore away angry and disgusted at the threat. He ripped open the envelope fast, greedily. In front of everyone to feathers fell to the table, first one black before it was overlapped with a red in an X mark.

"This can't be," Judy whispered.

"Damn it!" Bruce growled.

Boris stood grinding his teeth in anger. The child had survived! How could that be? Even seven years after the war the military units had still searched for the child secretly. How had he gotten past their every surveillance? It didn't make any sense. If Brooklyn was in leagues with him…

Zeo stood up and made his way to the door. "I understand what was said never leaves this room and I will not say a word to any one. I can not stomach much more of this and I believe that you all need to discuss things without me here so I will take my leave."

Boris nodded agreeing with the male as he picked up the feather.

Zeo smirked walking to his private chamber. "So that's why Brooklyn? The only reason you didn't kill them was because of a new toy? My, my, quite unsuspected," he thought sitting on his bed. "And only I realize that you are not with him nor my father. Amusing. You betrayed my father so now they all think your with this Kai fellow, too bad I know you better. Your loyal to yourself not my father or this new guy. Intresting."

The male looked at the mirror. "Now the only true obstacle is to get rid of my father. No doubt you've destroyed any chance for the United Nations to stay United."

"This is completely unexpected," Bruce's father sat down. The dead bodies meant nothing to those in the room.

"Did you see any of this?" Boris looked at the priests.

"My brothers and I don't see all King," Enrique answered bored as usual. "But I must say that this is disturbing news for you all."

"You have our utmost compassion," Robert looked at them. "But what will come to pass will come to pass. We saw the Princes capture but it was a day to late," he confessed. "If it is any comfort at all we are very certain you will reunite with them, however…"

"However what?" Judy demanded.

"With this unforeseen development," Johnny spoke. "It is no longer clear how it will come about if it comes about at all."

"This is ridicules!" Tala's father sighed. "We have to rely on Kane and the others now. Pray that they will come home."

"This can not leave this room," Bruce picked up the red feather stroking it slightly. "The avains may be untrained but their numbers are large and if they knew about Kai they would revolt."

"We would be over powered," the marine king voiced. "The war was not finished long ago, the elder and those in their prime know about the hanging and prophecy. The younger once are the only one's ignorant because of our laws binding their tongues."

"Wither it's true or not," Bruce's father spoke up. "The fact that the feather was found will give them hope for freedom and that is enough for desperate men to pick up their weapons and fight."

Boris couldn't help but agree with the old man.

"This doesn't leave the room," Robert spoke, "that is the only advice I can give you."

"So shall it be," Boris spoke with finality as he watched the red feather fall from Bruces hand with a sigh. It gracefully fell to the table once again landing on the black as night feather.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Ilyana asked looking at Spencer. The group had been hauled to a ship were they were thrown below deck in two iron cages together. One for the men and one for the women. The third and final cage held the still unconscious Kai.

"It's hard to say," Spencer looked at the woman. Two days they'd been sailing and neither of them had seen light since. The only water and food they received came from a dirty looking man every night day around the same time wither it was day or night they didn't know.

"I can't stand this!" Tala snapped and started pacing from one end to another in his cage. He couldn't stand being in closed places with nothing to do, especially a cage! Wild blood ran through his veins and his heart ached, needed wide open spaces to run free. The wolf in him couldn't stand it.

"Sit down!" Bryan growled. The male had barely spoken the entire time. Ever since revelation of who Alexander or Kai really was the man had become moody with a vile temper that threatened everyone and thing in its path.

"Oh get over yourself," Tala growled back the hairs on his neck at ends.

"Don't start arguing again," Hiro announced. He too had been unusually quite and the bags under his eyes showed how little sleep had had gotten. "If you keep pushing you luck, he'll come down and finish the job killing all of us."

That did the trick and Tala fell down beside Rei once again sighing.

"Damn it all," he muttered. He turned his head and looked at the third cage across from him. "You awake yet sleeping beauty?"

Kai stirred to their amazement. He moved slow sitting up before standing slowly. The others watched him silently as he arched his back relieving the pain by bringing back out his wings.

Bryan snorted, "Don't bother to flaunt them around. You look better like a filthy human it fits your personality."

Kai didn't bother to answer. He deserved the scorn but it really didn't register to him. He moved to the wall and sat down allowing his head to turn away from them. He felt as if he existed in darkness.

The look on Brooklyn's face as he delivered the last blow to end the battle but he didn't feel anything. Darkness surrounded him and that was all he was aware of. His empty stomach, his dry mouth, his bruises, nothing hurt.

"Piece of shit," Bryan cursed at him and the others looked shocked his way. "Hiding while the rest of us were forced into a living hell. You selfish bastard."

Ilyana felt Lex pull back beside her slightly alarmed. She looked at the other avian. Lex seemed to be in a different world. Despite the fact she had shielded Kai, she seemed to agree with Bryan as she raised no defense against the mans offending words.

Tyson laughed and they all looked at him. "I get it now, that's what you meant when you wouldn't let me touch your parent's crown." Kai didn't flinch like they though he would at the mention. What they didn't realize was that he was lost the words weren't even registering.

Hiro stared sadly at the younger male. Everything made sense now. He understood the male and the lie he lived, he understood it all too well. But do defend him would mean revealing things about himself to the others and now was not the time.

The door opened and the fat man came down as ususal, they could see no light behind him. He came down whistling but stopped when he saw Kai was awake.

"Aye," he grinned showing his rotting black teeth. "I told them ya would be waking up soon but they didn't believe me." He peered deep into Kai's cell but the man didn't even look his way. "I got a surprise for you me prince." The man put down the food and ran back up the steps like a gleeful child.

"What in the world could he have planned?" Hilary asked frowning. She had woken up hours after the fight and was filled in by the others on what had happened. Amazing, it was all unbelievable but it had to be true. She'd always whished for a secret adventure, but now she wished she was home with her brother.

Loud noise was heard before the door swung open again and five men came down laughing and holding candles as well as equipment. In their hands was a metal barrel with a stick coming out of it, knives and a leather whip.

"Oh no," Hiro whispered standing. They weren't going to…

"'Ello me prince," the fat man spoke again. "I tole ye we had gifts for ya."

The cell door was opened and the others got up sensing what was about to happen.

Kai didn't move or acknowledge them as the men came in the cell.

"Ain't much is he?"

"Aw come now Jame, he's a prince of prince here."

"Yeah," one kneeled. "Mighty pretty to be a boy ain't he?"

"Gotta be someone's for sure eh?" Jame kneeled beside him picking up Kai's chin forcing him to look at them. "Whatcha say about that pretty boy?"

Kai stared into oblivion behind them.

"Don't ignore me boy," the man slapped his cheek lightly. "You a little slut or what?"

Kai didn't move.

"Only one way to find out mate," the man looked at Jame.

The male smiled moving down he kissed Kai on the mouth.

The male woke up then pulling back violently he punched the other man who fell to the floor and called his fire power.

Nothing happened.

Jame laughed rubbing his jaw. "I guess that's a no."

"Don't bother with that," the man noticed he had tried to call on his power. "The poison in your system won't allow that to happen any time soon so all you got is perty little wings."

Kai stood warningly as the men surrounded him. Jame stood up and laughed. "By the time we're through Princey your going to whish you had been a harlot."

The men lunged forward and Kai couldn't fight them off. Four against one wasn't fair and he was weak, and powerless. They forced him to the center of the room laughing as he struggled chaining him to the ceiling.

"What do you think your doing?" Ilyana yelled. She didn't know what to think of Kai but this wasn't right.

"You just hush up," Jame looked at her. "If you make one more peep we'll have some fun with you instead of him girlie."

"Than I hope she screams, hollers, and yells," the fat man voiced and they laughed. The girls looked at each other fearfully.

"Well mate guess what," Jame grabbed his chin again and Kai growled. "We have free range to give you a coming out ceremony, after all your finally known as the Prince of Avian." His voice was mocking as he pulled out a knife.

Kai spat in his face.

Jame laughed as the others backed up slightly. Jame was a skinny man with little muscle yes, but they had learned from years of experience not to anger him. The last man that had ended up fillet and used as fish bait. Jame followed his own rules and with his messed up psyche it was not encouraging.

Jame brought up a hand and whipped the spit away before his fist lunged out catching Kai in the gut. Grunting in pain the male tried to curl into a ball but nothing worked as his shirt was pulled away from him and the knife lay on his lower neck.

"Your mine boy," Jame hissed. Using the knife he pushed through the skin creating a red mark that he trailed down to the opposite nipple.

Kai had already decided not to scream. He wasn't used to this kind of pain nor was he in any mood to receive it but he lived in reality. And in this reality he was chained to a ceiling and there was no escape and screaming would only encourage these men and disgrace himself.

"Besides," he thought with a slight smile. "I've watched others in my race deal with this day after day, I'm long past due."

The knife retraced its' path this time drawing blood. Kai bit down hard on his lower teeth and closed his eyes trying to block the pain. The knife came down again down his abs drawing blood and Kai couldn't stop the grunt of pain from coming out.

Jame smirked.

"Why the hell are you," Tala voiced lowly.

"Take a good look," Bryan growled. "This happens every day to avains." He turned around disgusted at the sight and sat away from the scene. No one else could take their eyes away.

Kai's chest was on fire as sweat began to cover his body, every light slash barely cut the skin but he couldn't take much more. It happened for what seemed hours but was truly just seconds as Jame pulled away.

"Not going to use your voice?" Jame purred. "I want to know if it's as pretty as your little face."

Kai shut his eyes and blocked the sound of the mans voice. He was aware that the other men and designated themselves as watchers and he was thankful. One demon was enough.

"Go away," he mentally pleaded as he shut himself off from the cold. He wasn't prepared for the knife to stab his shoulder.

"Ahh," His body arched in pain as he screamed. The pain hurt so much as tears welled in his eyes.

Lex pulled back violently. Her hands shaking as her face paled. Hilary had a while ago dismissed herself from the view, the blood making her vomit in the corner. Lex joined her as Kai continued to scream as the knife continued it's job over the mens laugher. She slid to the floor.

The screams they hurt tearing deep into her soul. She gripped the sides of her head putting it between her legs as she rocked back and forth crying hysterically.

Everyone was cold as Kai's hoarse voice ruled over their ears etching into their souls the meaning of pain. Tyson was getting woozy as they all found themselves filled with tears in their eyes.

"Enough!" Mariah yelled. "Stop it! Stop It! STOP IT!"

One of the men came her way and laughed getting close to her face. "Boo!" he yelled. Mariah reeled backwards and Ilyana grabbed her shoulders as she fell crying now, her screaming stopped but the words still echoed in a whisper.

The men laughed.

Kai didn't realize that the knife had stopped and was barely aware of the man getting the leather whip. He was let down and he almost fell to the floor barely catching himself.

Jame came back laughing, he kicked him in the gut.

Kai grabbed his middle rolling in a ball. He felt the world was still as he looked at the men for the first time. He didn't have the energy to be angry.

His body fell into a ball as the whip came down hard and he whimpered. His voice was gone. He was glad he was beginning to become numb for some reason it barely hurt.

After a while Jame stopped.

"Go get the others mates," he grinned. "He ain't going to last much longer."

The other stared at him. During the process they had made it to the back of their cells in each others arms unbelieving of what they were seeing but no one could take their eyes off the bloody puddles in the bottom of the cell.

A man left but they didn't register it until he came back with Brooklyn, Mystel, Ming Ming, Garland, and Crusher in tow.

"What a mess," Ming Ming crinkled her noise as they stepped into the cell.

"Hum," Brooklyn only had eyes for the man shirtless on the ground. Flesh fell limp on his body as he was caked in blood.

Hearing Brooklyn's voice was the only think Kai was aware of. Forcing himself to his knees, he shook.

"You'd be better off on the ground," Garland commented.

"He really is an idiot if he wants to stand," Mystel side stepped some blood. "Pride goeth before the fall."

Kai felt blood rush to his ears and he heard the others in the cell breathing hard.

"Just stay down," Max voiced through the darkness. "What do you have to prove?" His voice was shaky revealing the tears that stained his cheeks.

Kai shook his head and regretted doing it as the world darkened slightly. Moving he grasped the wall lifting himself up until he was eye level with Brooklyn.

"Well I'll be damned," Crusher whistled.

"What are you doing?" Bryan whispered standing at the front of the cell. His hands grasped the bars as he watched anxiously. What was the man up to?

"Kneel before me," Brooklyn commanded.

Kai looked at him through half lit eyes. Forcing himself to stand straight he arched his back and let the wings he'd put away grace again. The crimson was lost in the blood. You could hardly tell where his back ended and the wings began.

"Kneel," Brooklyn whispered seductively.

Kai squared his shoulders. He knew that time was limited; there was no way in hell he was going to live through this. At least some would know how he had died with pride and honor.

Brooklyn's hand reached out and cupped his cheek, Kai didn't have the energy to flinch.

"Foolish."

Brooklyn turned towards Jame. "If he wants to be a King of his people than crown him."

Kai frowned but Jame's grin couldn't have been wider. The stick was brought out of the steal bucket and it was then that they saw it for what it was. They were going to brand him with the mark of the wing.

Lex shook her head in disbelief, but the end was glowing red, ready for eternal marking.

Two of the men grabbed Kai forcing him still as another grabbed his head.

"Damn You!" Bryan yelled. "You lousy piece of…" he never finished, his anger was too much. He remembered the pain at his own marking and he had been just five. How could he?

Lex closed her eyes.

Kai's eyes widened slightly and every resolve he had died along with what was left of his dignity. His bowels emptied and he was aware of the warmness between his legs but he could care less. He tried to move but it didn't work against the strong hands that brushed against his wounds.

"And I crown you Kai Hiwatari, King of the Avians," Jame marked as the hot metal hit his forehead.

Kai screamed despite his earlier lack of voice. Everything was on fire, the element he loved was killing him. Burning flesh hit the air and Ming Ming covered her nose as the metal was pulled away and Kai slumped to the floor unconscious and barely breathing.

Brooklyn never flinched.

Tala couldn't help it, he turned and relieved his stomach and soon Max and some of the others followed. The smell was unbelievable.

Bryan said nothing but watched the mockery in silence as the men laughed. His hands became fists at his side.

"Leave him," Brooklyn commanded. The men didn't object, their toy broken for now they left for fresh air taking their toys with them. The others followed leaving Brooklyn alone.

The male stared down at the undignified and broken picture in front of him but felt absolutely nothing but triumph. As he walked to the door he heard the purple haired avain's voice yell in the background.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Brooklyn turned to white haired female. She was the nurse aboard the vessel.

"A man is down stars, see to it he doesn't die."

She nodded and walked off.

"I think you had fun huh?"

King came around the corner with Queen.

"I have a job for you," Brooklyn spoke ignoring the question. "Give this to the others in the United Kingdoms in any way you see fit." He handed them the letter neatly written.

"As you wish," King grinned.

* * *

Dee walked out from behind the large chairs when he was sure the room was clear. He had hid the whole day behind there as he listened to the Kings and Queens talk. Fear had kept him hidden and he was thankful it had.

People had already came and taken away the avian bodies but you could still see the red stains in the carpet from the blood so much like his own.

"Kai," he whispered the name. At twelve he didn't know much about the war but he had heard enough to feel a surge of hope swell in his chest.

But the kings and queens had felt the need to keep it secret and kill men for hope. That much he understood and he knew he could keep a secret. A good secret for sure.

There was one person he would tell though. Grandpa.

The man wasn't his biological grandfather but out of all the other servants in the house the man was the only other one to treat him like a parent would. He would risk getting him sweets for his birthday and told him wonderful stories about freedom, love, and family.

Dee smiled slightly. Now he had a story to tell Grandpa. He peeked out the door making sure no one had heard. He was glad he had not been missed. His feet scurried down the hallway as fast as he could run.

* * *

Boris stood in his chamber angry and frustrated.

It was happening again.

Just as before.

"Damn it," he muttered before blowing out the candle and falling into bed.

* * *

 Send me Reviews and I'll love you!

It's 10:37 now exactly when I finished this chapter. What can I say inspiration struck!

Tell me what you like.

Kai: I didn't like it…

Well duh I almost killed you bloody boy.

Kai: Go to hell…-stomps off-

Wow he's pissed.

Any way, toodles!


	13. Games

Hola! I'm back! Sorry it was slow but I had a Government exam….

Guess what?! I got a 89!!! whoot whoot

Kai: still a B

Me: Yes but a very _high_ B.

Kai: Whatever and once again I point out that you get your interim this Friday and you've done horribly in your other classes.

Me: -growls- don't pop my bubble right now okay?

Kai: not my problem

Me: Oh yes it is –cracks knuckes- I write this story I control your fate…so in your future –pulls out a crystal ball- I see ten times more angst!

Kai: -gulp- I can handle it.

Me: -grins evilly holding a scythe- I hope so!

Kai: -walks away going into his room to pack- (he suddenly doesn't feel safe here any more)

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE THE REVIEWS. KEEP THEM COMING: )

**

* * *

Games**

Michael looked down at the map in front of him sighing. He'd arrived here late yesterday and it had taken Ian and Kane all of forty-five minutes to fill him in on everything they knew, it wasn't much.

According to Salima, the princes along with whoever else they were with (it was now presumed that a band of about five or six was with them) had taken shelter from the hurricane in a cave on the side of the mountain. It was from there they jumped down and confronted Brooklyn and the others before being defeated and drug off.

That was all fine and good but what Michael wanted to know was run off to where? That unfortunately was out of Salima's league. She was just a human after all, smart and intelligent but not so much as Jim. It was him that had figured out a grid that worked best with Ian's men. The whole point the small blonde had stated was to make it easier for the wolves to search the woods and trials for any scent of the missing.

Good plan but it still had it's faults. What if Brooklyn had taken them by air?

Michael shrugged off the feelings of frustration and settled down in a chair to drink. Man this was getting annoying and fast.

"I don't suppose staring into the map has given you any new ideas?" Kane walked into the tent to seek his counterpart.

Michael sighed. "No not really. To be honest I doubt we'll ever find them."

Kane shook his head, "A general who gives into defeat will fail before the battle really starts."

Michael grinned, "Who told you that?"

"My father."

"He a general too?" Michael asked. Kane nodded.

The blondish/orange male got up and studied the maps again. "Anything new?" He tired to sound optimistic but to be honest the idea of finding Max alive or at all seemed dim to none. Too bad, he liked the boy.

"Actually yes," Kane voiced. The other male looked up. "It seems that we've got a slight powder problem, it seems that they were poisoned to get rid of their elemental abilities."

"Great," Michael sighed again.

"That's not the worse," Kane voiced wearily feeling the whole thing start to buckle on him.

"Alright," the other General braved himself for the news. How could the situation get any worse?

"The elves aren't sending anyone to help us."

"What?!" Michael stood angry.

"The Elders of the Kingdom refuse to allow any military personal to leave with the threat from the outside. Rei and Mariah's abduction has made them tighten security around home instead of looking for them."

Michael growled and Kane noticed it was a lot like Ian's faintly smiling. Who knew the Marines' had such a tempered General?

"This is just wonderful," Michael walked around the tent throwing up his hands. "Whose going to shift through the ground now?!"

"Ian will be back by tonight," Kane tried to calm him down. "Hopefully he'll have news for us."

"He'd better," Michael muttered. "He's all we got left right now."

* * *

Zeo ate slowly in the presence of the other royalty. Everyone at the table was silent with frustration and anger, the male couldn't help but love the scent. Ten days exactly since they'd received the letters from General Kane and already the news was out about Kai's reappearance.

It seemed someone inside the castle had over heard, already twenty-seven servents in the compound had to be put away and out of site. This simple fact made every one tense.

Zeo was patient by nature, unlike the others he waited and observed until the right moment. And that moment was soon he realized. A change was on the wind, he could feel it.

Just as the words crossed his mind the doors to the dinning hall swung open dramatically and two fair creatures entered the room.

The young male was barely aware of the others standing to attention as he too stood, but Zeo was in shock. The olive complexion, straight white suites, dark ebony hair, and white wings made his eyes water at their beauty. And he knew then that these were the messengers he'd been waiting for.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bruce asked standing in front of his wife blocking her view. He was the closest to the door and took great notice of the still bloody swords in the males hand.

"Excuse me my Lords," the female spoke in a light voice that immediately enchanted Zeo. "We are messengers sent by our master."

"And who would that be?" Victor spoke but reached for the weapon behind him.

Quicker than anyone saw a dagger landed on the table beside the wolf by a simple flick of the males wrists.

"Please," he voiced. "Our mission is not one of killing royal blood, yet."

An icy chill went through the room at the sound of the assassins voice. Zeo was immediately seduced by it just like he was the others. These were not Avians, no those were vile creatures, they were something more, the bringers of fate he decided. Stronger even then Robert.

"Who is your master?" Raymond demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the male bowed. "I am King."

"And I am Queen."

Appropriate names for the writers of destiny, Zeo thought.

"Our master my Lord is King Brooklyn. He sends us with this letter with his regards."

"King!" Judy seethed. "He dare call himself a King?!"

"My master is a King," Queen interrupted her tirade. Using her power she moved the letter so it sat in front of the king of flesh.

Boris swallowed slightly lifting the letter. Brooklyn. The name of what he had lost control of left a sour taste in his mouth. He had come to the conclusion that Brooklyn had betrayed him nights ago and he had waited to see what the males' next movement would be; now he was scared.

Forcing himself to stay in control of his emotions he opened the letter and read the contents to himself.

"_United Kingdom,_

_Your sons will remain in the council of my people as well as your daughters. This is the punishment you are all to receive for your inhuman crimes. The sons shall pay for the sins of the fathers no?_

_This is a declaration of war my Ladies and Lords, prepare your men for battle for mine have risen their swords. As you read this the hand of destiny turn, it is time to face your fate Boris. The end is coming and darkness shall be your blanket in the night._

_Forever Mine,_

_King Brooklyn Kingston"_

Boris was barely aware of his shaking hands as he looked up at the two avians. King smiled.

He bowed once more before walking to the window opening it as he and his sister flew away. There mission accomplished.

A small piece of parchment fell out of the envelope and Boris picked it up, handing the declaration of war to the other men at the table.

A poem, written by a man by the name of James Shirley in a dark brownish red titled _The Glories of Blood and State._

It read:

The glories of our blood and state

Are shadows, not substantial things;

There is no armor against fate;

Death lays his icy hand on kings.

Scepter and crown

Must tumble down

And in the dust be equal made

With the poor crooked scythe and spade

Some men with swords may reap the field

And plant fresh laurels where they kill,

But their strong nerves at last must yield;

They tame but one another still.

Early or late

They stoop to fate

And must give up their murmuring breath,

When they, pale captives, creep to death.

The garlands wither on your brow,

Then boast no more your mighty deeds;

Upon death's purple altar now

See where the victor-victim bleeds.

Your heads must come

To the cold tomb;

Only the actions of the just

Smell sweet and blossom in their dust

(End poem)

Boris blinked back the fear but noticed the paper shook worse in his hands. At the bottom was a small seal with two wings intertwined. It was only then he realized the ink was blood.

The paper fell from his hands like hot coal as he reeled back. Bruce came to his side to hold him up but the threat made him cold. His past self was coming out of the grave to haunt him once again.

Boris looked up and glanced at something odd and unfamiliar. Unlike the rest of the room which was in an uproar of anger and dread a pair of smiling eyes looked at him.

His son smiled back at him gleefully showing off his white teeth. The look in his eyes were murderous and all at once Boris saw the demon behind the orbs resting in the soul and he collapsed.

Zeo smiled peacefully in bed. The word he had read in both notes left him feeling complete. Fate it seemed smiled down on him. He had known that King and Queen commanded his destiny and that this was all thanks to them and for that he loved them.

The letter had brought the change he was looking for. His father was ill, very ill and it seemed that the role of Kingship would soon be passed down where it belonged.

Yes, everything was just as it should be.

* * *

Wyatt woke up again in total darkness. He didn't' understand how long it had been but his body seemed stronger than it had, back to its normal health which he was thankful for. The dark room secluded him from everyone and anything but it also gave him time to think.

Brooklyn had no doubt collected them all as his hinch men had kindly put it. The question was now what? Ransom?

The brown haired male shook his head. Brooklyn wasn't one to flourish in gold and jewels. He was not a vain man, but one with simple material needs.

Than what? No one did anything without a chance for them to get something out of it in return. It was how society worked. What would Brooklyn gain? Revenge?

No, the male wasn't one for that either. Revenge just wasn't his thing. Besides he considered all the other avains to be beneath him so that wouldn't be it at all. He would get nothing out of helping those below him.

The man got up and started to pace, glad to stretch his legs. "What do you want?" he wondered. "Why go through all of this trouble?"

The door shifted and pulled back allowing a flood of light. The male who hadn't seen a bright light in nearly two weeks shielded himself with his arms until the large man came into view again.

Crusher, or so the others had called him, Wyatt recalled. What did he want? The male came in and roughly grabbed one of his hands, placing a metal cuff on the wrist.

"Don't struggle," he commanded roughly grabbing the other one cuffing it as well in front of him.

The man terrified Wyatt beyond a doubt. He had monstrous strength towering over him. His curiosity though reached past any fear the young prince had. After all in the end he was only a human.

"A human who has already chosen sides," his voice reminded as he gulped. But if he wanted to know anything he had to ask.

"Where are you taking me," his voice shook and he growled in anger mentally wishing it had come out strong and brave.

Crusher looked down and smirked at him. "Welcome to BeNile or in other words," his voice turned into a whisper, "hell for you my Prince."

Wyatt shuddered as the man laughed dragging him out the door and onto the deck. The others he saw were already there, Princes and the others standing lined up, cuffed, and grim. He almost pulled back in shock when he saw the last man in the line. He was in pathetic form leaning over like his back was on fire but the red wings left no mistake, the missing Avian Prince.

Unlike his father, Wyatt never viewed the Avains as murderous and killing, instead he saw them as gentle creatures of flight that were strong willed to fight and protect their way of life. His nanny was absolutely nothing like what the men like his father demanded they were. It was the discrimination against them was absolutely sickening and Wyatt left home in the middle of the night undercover to give money to those that lined the streets promising himself to change everything when he became king.

It always pained his heart when he saw these broken and beaten men and women get up every morning to perform their tasks and not until late going to bed. He thanked his luck to be born a Prince of Humans but he envied the avians and their strong will to survive and protect each other.

The humans had forgotten that as of lately.

And here he was in captivity, and all he could do was stare in wonder at the flawless face of his counterpart in every way. The Kai Hiwatari. The name itself made his body shake in anticipation and wonder, the family was prestigious and enlighten. The stories of their ancestry were locked deep in his head filled with their exploits. The one story that caught his attention the most was the story of the missing Prince. Nothing was of more wonder than a mother and fathers' primal instinct to save their only son betraying their proud lines for those of compassion and sacrifice. The boy to Wyatt represented love in abundance, strength of more than any man could dream, courage that out matched any humans and loyalty that brought tears to his eyes. Kai was the mythical being of his imagination that breathed life into his day, the reason he could move every morning.

And yet here he was.

"Move," Crusher growled and propelled the male to walk down the steps. It was then he actually realized the noise around him and the smell of burning coal and spices in the air. The boat they were held captive had docked in a harbor. But where?

Wyatt frowned slightly his thoughts coming in fast whispers as he allowed himself to be lined up beside Max. This place did not remind him of anywhere he had seen or read in his glorious books before. It was too warm to be one of the wolves harbors because the season had changed, it would have taken them a month to even reach the first Dragon harbor and he was sure he had not been out that long, the Elves were completely inland so it couldn't be them, and this was not a human harbor for sure.

Wyatt turned to Max, lowering his voice. "Where are we?"

Max didn't turn his head aware of the large male, Crusher watching silently. "I don't know," he whispered. "This isn't a marine harbor, the smells all wrong."

Wyatt didn't know what to make about the "smells" comment but he led it slide.

"Welcome," Mystel stood in front of them with a merry look on his face. "Welcome to BeNile, home of those who follow the dark wing."

Ming-Ming rolled her eyes coming up in front of him. "Honestly, this is just those that have left your tyrant's fathers land and follow Brooklyn instead." She seemed sweet and innocent like a child but than her mood changed and she seemed to become older and her demeanor nasty. "So don't worry about getting rescued. No one knows the way to these lands except us and that's why your daddies are going to be in so much trouble now that we've…"

"Enough," Garland voiced coming out with Brooklyn from the main cabin with Jame, the caption of the vessel. The elf sighed deeply, didn't the woman get it?! They weren't suppose to know about the declaration of war against the four kingdoms.

"Here I am King," Brooklyn walked in front of the line and didn't bother to show any sign of being glared at.

"Your nothing but trash," Tala growled. Brooklyn smirked but it was Garland who walked up to the slightly younger male.

The elf grinned. "You would know a lot about being trash wouldn't you?"

Tala snarled. "Get out of my face elf." His teeth pulled back showing the pink of his gums and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

""Enough Garland," Brooklyn broke them up. "We have negotiating payments with the captain."

Garland backed away with a light smile still plaguing his face. "Negotiations, correct King Brooklyn," a sly look came into his eyes.

"What negotiations?" Rei voiced looking up. The elf was all too aware of the position they were in. Wither he liked it or not Brooklyn called the shoots and that was it.

"As payment for bringing all of you done into our wonderful lands," Mystel came forward, we promised him a couple of slaves to sell in our top market place here."

"Which means you all," Ming-Ming took over. "So tell me one by one your name, species, and power. If you lie I'll kill you were you stand."

The woman walked towards Wyatt and pointed at him. The boy blinked up at her.

"Um…Wyatt Mason, (A/N that's his last name so deal with it!) human."

"Max Tate," the boy looked at her with a weary look. Honestly they all knew who he was. "Marine, Water."

"Rei Kon, Elf, Earth."

"Mariah Yin (A/N once again I'll be making up a lot of last names but they really don't matter so don't kill me! --) Elf, Earth."

"Spencer, Marine, Water."

"You don't have a last name?" the woman cocked her hip to the side looking at him with a raised eye brow. The giant found himself smiling slightly.

"I'm a simple man, been a performer all my life. I'm sure I had a surname at one time but I've lost it now. Most of us have."

"Most of us?" She looked at the man but he said no more but looked above her head into the distance.

"Name?"

"Ilyanna Haruno," the woman looked at her. She rolled her eyes, "elf, and earth."

"Tyson Granger," the dragon growled. "You don't scare me."

"Sure reptile," Ming-Ming sighed. "Dragon wind right?"

The boy didn't respond but threw his head to the side like a temper tantrum.

"Next."

"Bryan," the male paused slightly wondering if sharing his last name would be appropriate. He looked at the orange haired male standing off in the side and decided against it tightening his already white knuckles.

"Avain, wind." He spat out into the womans face.

Ming-Ming flinched back from the vicious stare. "Change your look hun or no one's going to want to buy you."

"Give me your head and we have a deal," the avian muttered darkly.

She didn't hear. "A performer I assume?"

"Slave," he shot back just as angry.

"Fine. Now you."

Lex stared back at the woman but looked right through her at the city in front of them busy, it was odd to see so many people of different ethnic back grounds all in one palce.

"Answer," Ming-Ming shot.

Lex ignored her staring into the clear sky beyond.

"She can't," Bryan broke in. The others looked at him with raised eyebrows and Mystel put on a golden mask interested.

"What do you mean she can't speak?"

"She's dumb," Bryan voiced harshly but forced himself to remain uncaring as his sister gave him a look. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the sound of his voice.

For days Bryan's mind turned in the dead of night while Kai slept across from them all healing slowly. He had realized the moment the whip hit the other male that they were really captured. Any chance for escape was almost non exhistant, the beating he had saw turned it into reality. For years he had protected his sister and stood by her side but in the end all he really wanted was to save her from the cruel fate that awaited them in slavery. That wouldn't happen here.

That is unless he did something off the wall. Brooklyn's father and his own had been two head generals in the avian family, if he knew who they were than their lives were in great danger. But if he thought they were just two avians with no connection then they had a better chance. There had to be no connection between the two though to make it happen. Now Lexandra had to be dead to him to insure her safety.

"Alright one with a condition," Ming-Ming voiced. "I know she's avian but what's her power?"

"Water," Bryan voiced. "Don't know her name, we all just call her Lex, she was bought by the head master a few months ago."

Ming-Ming nodded and turned to the next one, "Hilary Talibana, Dragon, Light."

"Mariah, Elf, Earth."

Evenescence," the wolf growled back snarling. "Wolf, Darkness."

Brooklyn didn't flinch.

"Hiro," the male didn't give her a last name but smiled politely. "Unlike the rest I'm just human." He grinned. "No special skills really, my lady."

Ming-Ming seemed taken back at his politeness as the others looked at him with raised eyebrows. Didn't he realize these people were going to take away his freedom? What was there to smile about?

"Alright," she faltered slightly. Turning to the red head she smirked. "Your name doggy?"

"Tala, wolf, ice," he muttered.

"You?"

Kai stared at the ground, his eyes a dark shadow, his body laded down.

"Answer me."

Kai didn't flinch.

"You have until the count of three."

"One…two…three."

The male didn't bother to move. The others watched him closely.

"Garland," Ming-Ming voiced. "Can you please handle this?"

The male looked up from his conversation with Mystel. "What? Oh sure give me a second." He walked up to the other male and stood in front of him. "Your not dumb or deaf so answer he question."

Kai didn't acknowledge him.

"Fine, have it your way." He pulled out a dagger and sliced the mans' shoulder.

Kai staggered back with a gasp of pain that seemed to wake him up. Looking up the avian allowed the other male to see his eyes infusing every bit of fire he could into them, every once of hatred. The burning was still felt on his forehead and the mark had yet to fade into a dull grey like the others. His wild hair hung onto his face and the paint on his cheeks were gone.

"Kai," his voice was full of malice. It was enough to make Garland take an quick step back sweating slightly. The elf had never seen a glare like that and was grateful the other male was bound.

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari, Avian, Fire."

"Did you get that?" Garland asked looking at Ming-Ming, he hoped she had because Kai seemed a little too edgy for his taste.

"Yes," she looked at him. "Got it." She turned on her heel and walked to Brooklyn who took the paper and studied it.

"So which ones are mine?" Jame looked at the list hungrily. Brooklyn ignored him.

"The Princes will all be put under special care," Brooklyn looked at him. "They aren't yours. All of them are mine."

Jame's face dropped a little.

Brooklyn walked over to the line, his hands hanging at his sides. He walked by them to be stopped by Tyson.

"I don' t belong to anyone! Nobody owns me!"

The orange haired male moved along the line. He only stopped when he came to Lex who stood straight as he approached making herself as tall as she could. She was proud.

Brooklyn looked deeply in her eyes and smirked slightly to himself. She might work. He was aware of the other males lack of attention but knew it was a rouse. In battle they had fought feriously side by side and if they weren't mates than there had to be something else. Either way they cared for one another no matter how much Bryan pretended not too. And that was something that might prove useful in the future.

"Open your wings," he commanded.

Lex narrowed her eyes. Oh, did he just think he could order her around? If the other male thought that was at all possible than she would be the first to let him know that he was mistaken. No way in hell was she taking any orders from him.

"Open your wings," Brooklyn commanded hiding his smile in glee. She was tough, that much was for sure. Amusing really, most people would recognize that he was faster, stronger, smarter, and overall better than they were and kneel before his wishes. He was perfect and they knew it. But every once in a while their were some who didn't know their place in the world. And he was happy to tell them in many, many ways.

Of course for the female avian in front of him he had other ideas. She could keep her willful nature, for now.

"Alright," he voiced. He was calm but was sure she saw the hint of furiousness in his eyes. "You don't have to do it unless you want to."

He turned towards Jame leaving her to stare mouth open at his back. Honestly if she was going to fit into his plans than she needed to act a little more sophisticated.

"Lex, Mariah, and Hilary will be reporting for work in the castle." He reached out and held out a bag of real gold handing it to the man. "This should cover their costs."

Jame took it greedily. "The others are mine right?"

"All except Spencer and Bryan," Brooklyn smirked at the male. "They will go with the other guests of royalty."

Jame's smile faded. With Spencer and Bryan gone that left him with just the elf Ilyana and the feisty she wolf Evenescence along with the human Hiro. It wasn't much, way less than what they had agreed upon before the trip began. But he wasn't going to complain. No one went against King Brooklyn.

"Yes sire," Jame looked at him. "May I inquire when ya will be a living my vessel and what your plans are for the princes and that marine?" His eyes glanced at Kai. The avain was so pathetic that he was hunched over almost to his knees. As much as he had wished that they would leave him in his care he was glad to watch him go. The man wouldn't last much longer.

"My carriage should be here shortly along with three others," Brooklyn looked at him. "As for the Princes, you can see them again along with the two at the Gladiator ring."

Hiro turned sharply towards the male. No he wounldn't…His eyes glanced at the princes.  
They weren't built for fighting in a closed ring. "Tyson," he muttered. Closing his eyes he prayed that the men would sell him soon. The dragon wouldn't survive in the Gladiator ring and the only way he could help was if he founder her, or she found him.

Jame smirked. "What an excellent idea."

"What's the Gladiator ring?" Tala demanded.

Mystel laughed and smirked from beneath his mask. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

They stayed another two hours on deck before the carriages arrived and they got in. Lex watched as she and the others were piled in the other two making certain that she sat beside her brother. She didn't understand a lot about what was going on but she knew that they were about to split ways. Possibly forever.

As the cart rolled, Max and the other princes glanced at the performers. As far as they were concerned wherever they were going, they would go togther. But the others wouldn't be as lucky. They already had to watch Hiro, and the other two girls be taken below deck nearly crying at the thought of loosing their friends for good. They were lucky they realized to be facing a dark world together.

Bryan felt Lex's nearly crushing hand close over his own. What was he going to do? He'd promised never to leave her and had done good on it staying by her side for years but now he was going to be pulled apart. He glanced her way, she was an absolute mess. Her eyes were brimming with tears which she refused to allow to fall and her hair was thrown all in her face. And there was nothing he could do.

He realized that that was what hurt him the most. They'd lost.

Looking around he knew that the carriage was surrounded by Brooklyn's merry men and that pulling a surprise attack would do no good. They were malnourished and not prepared to do any such fighting. A part of him wanted to vow to return to her and save them both along with Hiro and the others, but what was the point of making such a fruitless vow.

* * *

"Can I ask why you kept the three girls?" Garland looked at Brooklyn. The ride was rather smooth and the other man held a glass of red wine to his lips.

"By now the other kingdoms will have received my declaration and will begin preparing themselves as King and Queen return." Brooklyn's voice echoed in the rather roomy carriage.

"Why not throw Mariah and Hilary to their fate along with the other avian, Lex?" Ming-Ming looked at him. Why keep them around, it made no sense.

Brooklyn took a sip to drink before looking at them. "In less than a week I will openly declare war with the people and hundreds of men will gather their weapons, leave their wives and join the battle. The women will ensure the home to the children and arrange themselves in medical units. The people will be in almost sure chaos ready to throw away their lives for their King."

"Of course," Mystel smirked. "They love their King and would willingly die for you Brooklyn."

"Yes," the male agreed. "But as much as they would fight for their King think of how ready they would fight for their Queen."

"Queen?" Garland looked at him. "You plan to _marry?" _Though the thought of the king having to get married to produce an heir seemed normal the elf couldn't picture the other male involved with anyone. He asked but Brooklyn was silent and refused to say another word on the subject as they reached the Gladiator ring.

* * *

Crusher, Wyatt was sure that was his name came to the last two carriages and rushed everyone out. The girls were put to the side and the men moved to the others. The human watched as the two avains held on for as long as they could to one another before moving away. Their eyes seemed to brim over with tears.

Brooklyn came into view and Mystel disappeared as they were forced to stand still in another line. A while later a door that had not been seen in the shadow appeared and Mystel came with an elderly man.

Rei felt the cold of the nights' air come upon them. How long had they rode? The night sky had already fallen when they had arrived, the moon full above them. It would have been a beautiful sight but what was happening kept him from enjoying it and he was sure it stopped the others as well.

Rei felt a shiver run through his spine as he watched Mariah lean closer to Hilary for warmth. This all seemed to surreal, like a dream. His vision was perfect as it had been in pure light but that didn't matter as his mind relied in a daze. What was happening?

"Ah my King Brooklyn," the old man bowed at his waste. "It is an honor to see you, please forgive my appearance but I was not aware of your visit."

Brooklyn smiled and waved away the older man's night attire. He seemed about ready for bed.

"Nonsense Dickenson I hope you can forgive me for showing up this late unannounced. But I have some very special cargo to give to you that couldn't be moved during the day. It was best if they came unannounced."

Dickenson knew the word for new fighters so he turned to look at the line. "I see, we are running low as of late. May I ask who they are?"

"The princes of their races," Brooklyn grinned. Dickenson seemed taken back in shock.

"My…King Broo..klyn, you have been busy I see." The man stuttered and made his way towards the group. Sure enough six looked like pampered brats. He looked down at the red wings in amusement.

"I see you found the missing Prince as well."

"Yes," Brooklyn came up to him with a smile across his face. "He and the others are yours to put into the act. Their titles as well as wealth has been stripped from them as of now."

Tala growled lowly.

"Yes," Dickenson smiled. Eight new Gladiators, six of them famous royals. This would bring new business. "How much for them?"

"Nothing at all," Brooklyn grasped the man's hand. "Use them well my friend. I bid thee good night."

Dickenson nodded and bowed again as Brooklyn made his way to the carriage. He watched in amusement as the avian male and her female counter part looked at each other longingly. She was almost ready to cry.

Good, he could and would use that to reinforce his plan. Soon all would be well with the world. Without a word the carriage sped off.

Spencer watched Bryan slightly as the man hunched over trying to hid his tearful eyes. She was gone.

"Now, Joseph!"

A young green haired male came rushing into the room.

"Yes sire?"

"Put on a pot of tea and send Dunga here please." The man shivered as the teen did as he was told. The night air was a little cold.

Dickenson looked at them huddled together. For sure, they had been poisoned so they were as good as humans now and thanks to the paper Ming-Ming had slipped him he knew their names and elements.

A large burly man entered the room. "Yes sir?"

"Take these men into their cells for tonight in the lower pit. We'll sort them out in the morning."

The man nodded and walked over to Tala at the end of the group putting a sword as his back. "Walk." Chained together, tired, and powerless there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Lex, Mariah, and Hilary were soaking in a tub of water as another maid walked by. Coming to the castle all they had seen were female servants who said nothing whisking them away to the tub were they were told to wash. Their old cloths burned behind them.

"I don't like this," Hilary looked at Mariah. Her and the other female talked back and forth but Lex ignored them as they dressed and were led to a room to sleep. She knew that sleep would never come as she stared out the window longing for Bryan. A deep pang in her heart forced tears to her eyes and when she was sure the other two in the same bed had fallen asleep she let herself cry.

Everything in her world was falling apart.

* * *

The night was long for Michael and the others as they searched for any trace of where the Princes had disappeared. Nothing to show. It was as if they had vanished.Kane had already sent another message to the main castle where their superiors waited but still no word. He wondered if something else had gone wrong and preyed against it. 

"Killing them isn't his style," Ian voiced. The smaller male was smart, Kane had realized and good at seeing the things others had missed.

"Why not?"

"Not his style."

"And you know his style?" Michael looked at him laughingly. "The guys nuts. I've only met him once but I knew from the first second that he was crazy."

"He's smart," Ian challenged. "Doesn't mean he's crazy."

"Whatever," Kane rubbed his temple. "Our problem is that no one has seen a trace of them," he looked at the sky. "And they have stopped responding to my reports. Something's got to be brewing."

"All I know is that we have got to get it together," Michael sighed. "There is only one more square piece of land to check before we're shit out of luck."

"General Kane," Goki came into the tent. "An avian messenger was sent with this for you. It's urgent."

Kane took the envelope and undid it reading the message. His eyes widened before closing tightly in contempt. He laid the paper down knowing the others were watching him but to tired to care. Slowly he felt the rage grow in him before it became to much and he knocked off the map they'd been looking at.

"Damn it!" He stormed out of the tent.

"What was that about?" Michael asked as Ian picked up the paper. He read it allowed.

"_General Kane,_

_As order of the United Kingdoms you are to call off your search and return back immediately. Brooklyn has already escaped the borders and is no longer capable of being perused at the moment. _

_We received a message from to of his avian runners stating a declaration of war. After reading the message King Boris took ill and is now in his room under extensive care. It is up most that the General of the Humans is at the front line as well as the others. _

_I am afraid for now are children must be considered lost and our lands first priority. We must begin immediately. As a friend I am sure you understand how this is for us to do but it is necessary. So come home, we can not afford to lose you too. _

_By order of: The United Kingdom" _

* * *

OKAY IT ENDS HERE FOLKS.

Looking bad isn't it?

Kai: Well duh I have to come in and rescue everyone.

You think you're the hero huh?

Kai: Of course I am.

RIGHT I haven't decided who that is yet but you can say that if you want too.

Anyway READ AND REVIEW.


	14. Freedom Lost

Alright no need to get mad- I know I haven't finished this fan fiction but I have an honest to goodness great excuse. I didn't have a computer. See it died.

But now I got a New One! So Iiiiiiiiii'm back in the computerized flesh.

So here it is ladies and gentlemen the next chapter of Prince Wars.

**

* * *

The Beginning**

Spencer woke as noise rang from down the hall. Footsteps and a loud angry voice screaming at men as it passed the hundreds of cells. The large marine shook his head trying to dispel the voice and make sense of everything abut his head was too foggy with fatigue.

The pounding steps stopped at his door and the male glanced up when it was opened. They had split them up last night throwing Bryan and the others into separate cells in separate hallways. He wondered briefly if any of them was fairing any better then he was.

"Come on," a large tan man stood outside his door. He stood an inch taller then Spencer and it surprised him just as it had last night. Dunga, that was what the other male had called him.

"Let's get moving," Dunga looked at him. "Your friends are already at the training grounds." Spencer nodded allowing the man to shackle him knowing it was useless to run now. There was no doubt in his mind that with his power over water he could have an upper hand but this human was no light weight.

Walking obediently he followed the ape of a man down various turns trying to keep up with where they were going but in the end he just gave up. It was ten minutes later that they finally came to the designated doorway leading outside at the end of a corridor. Sure enough the others stood shackled side by side grim for the early morning. The sun was yet to wake.

"This should be the last one," the fat male spoke from last night, Dickenson, Spencer remembered. He was their new "master". "Glad to see you this morning," the man smirked slightly. His voice was heavy and funny to the Marines' ears. "I have a list of your names but no knowledge of what you do."

The white wolf beside the whale raised an eyebrow. "Why are we here?" Tala's voice echoed. "We are the sons of the Kings to the East."

"I know all about you, I can assure you that my boy," Dickenson raised a hand for silence. "The problem we seem to have is you don't know what you have become or who I am." The man smacked the ground with the cane in his hand.

"Why don't you enlighten us then?" A dark voice loomed from the crowd. Spencer knew without having to look that it belonged to the wounded falcon, Bryan.

The avian wore a dark scowl that showed throughout his entire features. Black bags under his eyes, his skin pale, his gaze intense as he stared with hatred burning through the dark shadows that swam in his iris.

Dickenson frowned at him and motioned to Dunga who stood at his side. The ape like man moved foreword and grabbed Bryan pulling him out. "Strip him."

Dunga nodded silently pulling out a knife and cut through the fabric of the man's thin shirt and pants. The material fluttered to the ground leaving the avian exposed as a sign of humiliation. Bryan didn't move or flinch in the slightest. His mood was unchanging as his body language remained immobile.

Tala ground his teeth together frowning. Beside him Rei looked away trying to flee the scene into the rest of his mind.

"You are Bryan correct?" Dickenson asked. "Answer me."

Bryan stood still. With a nod from his employer Dunga struck the man hard behind his knees and he fell to the ground.

"I ask that you don't force me to break you," his voice fluttered in the wind. Bryan still refused. "So be it. Clear the ring!" Several more men, guards, Rei noticed pulled them out of the way. It was then the men saw the circle they had been standing in. It was large reminding him of a practice ring where shoulders would spar. It was then he realized that was exactly what he was staring at.

"You and the rest of your group are gladiators," Dickenson looked at them. "You are trained warriors who will fight in the arena for the enjoyment of others, especially the nobles and the king. You ar to fight fro their pleasure against other gladiators to the death. You belong to me, I am your master you are my slaves. I own you."

"Fight," Wyatt muttered. This was interesting, what kind of Empire was this?

"You have a choice," Dickenson voiced. "You can fight willingly or I will break you forcefully." The voice changed into something hard and cold, it was odd coming from an old man. "If you survive me breaking you then you fight. Simple really, fight or die."

The shackles were removed from Bryans wrists but before the avian could do anything he was fisted in the gut sending him to the ground by Dunga. Bryan hissed holding his gut, cursing slightly. Rei pulled back trying to calm himself down as he jumped from the impact.

Dunga left the male and wnet to a smaller boy holding two wooden weapons in the shape of a sword. They had called him Joseph the night before. Taking both he threw one at Bryan.

"Pick it up," Dickenson commanded. "And fight."

Bryan looked down at his knees and saw the weapon. Glancing up he noticed Dunga looking back at him. There was no hatred in his eyes or pity, just determination. As if he had to do this and was going to push himself to do it right no matter what. Feeling a sense of loose he looked at Dickenson, the man who put him in this condition. "No."

No one seemed at all surprised by his answer. In fact Dickenson chuckled slightly. "I don't believe you understand. You're going to have to fight one way or another. Do not make me have to force you." Bryan remained still as always sand with a sigh Dickenson nodded again to Dunga commanding him to continue. The large man came foreword fast and angry hitting him in the shoulder forcing him o the ground. Bryan stood but left the sword. He didn't try to dodge as a parry of wood hammered down on his back.

Grunts and halting screams were low and barely audible as the punishment continued. The wooden sword laid on the ground.

"How dare you!" Tyson yelled. "Tell him to stop already." The dragon prince couldn't stand to watch another beating. "You're going to kill him."

Bryan looked out from his sweat ridden hair and bloody eyes at the ground. Dunga woudlnt' stop and Bryan didn't' care. Let the end come. His eyelids closed half heartedly as he remembered his sister. Sighing he admitted his failure to protect her and allowed his mind to drift.

"Pick up the dam sword avian," Tala commanded loud and crisp. "What the hell is the matter with you? You can't give up here damn it! Stand up and fight, be a fucking man."

Bryan looked up with a start at the red head who stood beside Spencer. His voice had been full of anger and accusation as his icy blue eyes stared into his own bloody ones.

"I thought you were strong," Tala snorted. "I though you said avians were tough, intelligent fighters, so why don't you stand up and prove it? Why can't you save your life now when there are others you need you alive?" Tala's fist clenched as he forced his voice not to break. This was hurting him from the inside out as he watched almost killing him to admit this much. "Or are you that much of a coward?"

Bryan growled. Lex entered his mind, innocent, happy, and taking. Her sweet voice fluttered in his ears fro greater times always joking and giving a kind word. It hurt deep in his heart, it burned for what she had become and in that instant he realized that he had to save her. They were all each other had left, if he was to give up and leave her alone…

The avian spread his wings, the feathers blocking the next blow. With a burst of wind they moved backward forcing Dunga to the ground. Bryan got to his feet swaying but in his hand was now the wooden sword, it wasn't his daggers but it would have to do. He knew what he was in that moment; he was a fighter, a survivor.

"I'll fight," Bryan voiced with the last of his strength.

Dickenson smiled. "Good."

The avian lost his balance and fell to the ground unconscious. Two average males came forward and dragged him away back into the building.

"What are you going to do with him master?" Spencer voiced. Dickenson seemed surprised by the giant of a man easily showing submission as did the others but the blonde paid no mind. He had made his decision to follow Bryan in whatever path he chooses. His life was now that of his friends.

"He will be taken care of," Dickenson assured him. "His fighting spirit is one that would please the crowd." His eyes surveyed the crowd of men who seemed uneasy about the whole thing. Good. One caught his attention however standing beside Max, his body was pale and his lips a deathly white as he watched the ring worried. The old man studied his features, lean and feminine. This was not someone who worked in the field or handled weapons on a daily basis. He frowned hard.

"You," he pointed. "Name."

The male jumped and looked at him wide eyed and scared ."W..W…Wyatt."

Dickenson sighed. His elite group of princes was tainted. The other men had a soft look but he was sure with a little push they would be great fighters with an even greater potential but Wyatt seemed beyond help. Putting him in the ring would ensure his death, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Is there anyone else who opposes my rule?" His eyes fell to the line.

"You sick bastard," Tyson growled. He looked up with changing eyes once human now slit. "You sick bastard."

"Tyson!" Max cried in alarm but the dragon changed completely. "How dare you treat him like that! Using him like a dog!" Blue scales appeared all around the males' body covering his skin as he clenched his growing teeth together. The midnight blue hair swung freely s his hands became claws. "Die!"

"Ty…"Max fell back in shock. He'd never seen the dragon boy become so enraged. Tyson sprang forward scratching Dugna slightly whom had to quickly move to restrain the angry beast. Being quick he hit the base of the males' neck putting him down. If it wasn't for the scales he would have fallen unconscious. He did however change back into his human form.

The others watched amazed but it was Kai who stared hard into the man's back. His eyes closed as he turned. "Damn dragon," he whispered.

"You have anger good," Dickenson shook his head. "Use it in the ring."

Tyson got up slowly but Dunga was on him quickly restricting the male.

"How can," Tyson stared at the ground. His own grandfather had to be the same age. "How can you do this?" The male picked up and stared hard at the elder. Dickenson didn't bat an eye.

"Put them back in their cells and feed them. At noon pair them up to spar, make sure they don't try to kill each other." Dunga nodded pulling Tyson with him as he began to bark orders at the crowd.

* * *

Lex woke as the door to the room creaked open. The other two beside her didn't stir. The avian watched silently as four females entered, one with a bowl, two with dresses and another with nothing to offer. The uards whom had been at their door all night grunted and closed the door behind them.

Confused the girl moved to sit up completely hitting Hilary's leg, Mariah refused to sleep beside a lesser being. She had argued with such force that Hilary decided she would "sacrifice" herself by sleeping between the two.

The dragon female sighed raising, "What are you-" She stopped eyeing the company. "Maids?" She asked.

The head maid nodded opening her hands, "Yes milady." She had a pleasant voice. "My name is Camil, head lady of the estate. My master King Brooklyn requests you come down to breakfast with his highness as guests. He insisted," she smiled.

"Of course we would be glad," Mariah voiced for fact of playing the nobleman's daughter. If Brooklyn wanted to play the polite game then she was up to it. Hilary nodded getting up, the maid with the bowl laid it down and Lex saw steam rise from the water's surface. The avian stayed on the bed underneath the warm cotton, her eyes roamed the room to the window as she thought of her brother. Was he still alive?

The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"Excuse me miss," one of the maids touched her hands. "If you would come with me," she held out a light blue fabric with lace. In a daze Lex nodded standing up though she was uncomfortable when the woman began removing her clothes. Glancing around she saw the other two allowing the women to under their night gowns and began dressing them so she allowed the woman to do her job.

"Ma'am," Lex heard the familiar voice from behind her as the maid worked. "You are avian and it is customary in this court to have your wings out in display."

Mairah and Hilary cut a look at the head maid but it seemed natural to the other two working servants. This was Brooklyn's land. Lex nodded hesitantly, this kingdom was so different then the others past the mountains. The equal treatment of all races was unheard of. As much as she hated to admit it, Brooklyn's kingdom just seemed welcoming…

A girdle was put around her and Lex felt a hiss of breath intake as she tightened it. She knew many women of money wore these garmets and had dreamed herself of owning such, as was her birth right, but this was crazy! Breathing was a job in the thing. She shook her head as the maid began working on putting the dress on.

* * *

20 minutes later Lex could have cried. It had been almost half an hour since she'd gotten up. It was unbelievable how long it took to get dressed.

Now walking down the hall she felt butterflies. The guards from the door had been replaced by never men ready and alert. Though Hilary and Mariah paid it no mind, probably thinking they could win this battle verbally, she couldn't help the feeling of dismay enter her chest. She knew oral fights would not work with Brooklyn, it hadn't with his father. When they came to a large wooden door she looked up from her thoughts as it opened. Now what?

Garland, Mystel, and Brooklyn sat in the room filled with alluring aromas. As the entered the three men got up in respect and courtesy to the women. Mariah and the two glared daggers at their captors but being of higher class the men just nodded taking a seat. Lex was left standing alone, the only option left was a seat beside Garland, the Kings right hand man. She brought her nose up in open disgust. They caught them and now were making them breakfast? She was about to turn away when she saw the sword on his hip.

If anything she could use this time to her advantage.

Slowly, not to alert them of her thoughts she moved and followed the other girls example sitting down, happy to bide her time. When her bottom hit the seat the men at the table sat down as well. With the fluid and grace beyond what she had expected from anyone except Brooklyn, it was unnerving.

The meal came easily enough and she found herself confused at some of the food. Fresh, it smelled wonderful and she put aside her fear of it being poisoned to partake. If everything went as planned she would bring honor to her family and with a full stomach too, poison meant nothing to her at that moment.

"Brooklyn," Mariah spook pleasantly putting down her tea and fork. "I must ask if I can send a letter to my father. If he is to pay my ransom…"

Mystel laughed cutting her off. "Your ransom!" His voice was loud, "Honestly, do you think you're going home?"

Garland shook his head but it was Brooklyn they watched putting down his fork to look up. "Mariah this is your home now."

"W…what?!" Hilary and Mariah stuttered. The dragon brought herself to her feet. "You can't keep us here! That would be insane! My father will not permit this!"

"That doesn't matter," Garland spoke. "Lady I hate to inform you but as of this week, our kingdom has declared war with the United Kingdoms of the east."

Hilary's jaw dropped ans Lex stared in near disbelief at the announcement. Taking on five kingdoms would be suicide. How could they even hope to win?

So we are bargaining chips?" Mariah accused hotly.

"No you're not. You will stay in this kingdom seperat4d from your families til death. The part you play is a representation of all the lives and families broken up during the last great war, your fathers were generals in during that period. It is only with displeasure that we could not get Kane, Michael, or Ian to accompany the first borns into exile. I assume that even though Lee was made prime benefactor of the estate that you, Mariah was born first."

Mariah and Hilary both glanced down, as older sisters they had spared their younger brothers of this fate.

"What about the royal family?" Hilary looked at him. "If this is all about revenge for the past war what are you going to do with Tyson and the others?"

"Absolutely nothing," Brooklyn seemed tired of the conversation. "It's their choice as to when or where they die now."

Hilary and Mariah stared at one another before the Dragon finally sat down defeated. It was over.

Garland lifted his glass with a light smirk and Lex decided action was needed. She picked up her knife lightly and moved the liquid in the cup violently to the left scattering onto his lap. Immediate reaction was just as she'd thought.

When he stood she drove the knife into him, standing up swiftly. Her hand moved to his hip puling out the heavy sword. She was used to two and moving with just one was going to be difficult but there was no time to think about that. Moving quickly she knocked him to the floor with her wing, here eyes only held on to Brooklyn at the table head.

Faster then she anticipated Brooklyn reached his feet and blocked the blow with his own sword, as if he'd rehearsed it. She stared hard into his eyes, her own brimming with unshed tears of anger and frustration. Damn him. His face showed nothing but superiority as he stared back at her. What seemed a lifetime only seconds ended as Mystel came from behind locking her free hand back.

Knowing death was her only option she pulled back ready to slice at him when Brooklyn's wing gracefully pinned her to the wall. His had grabbed her wrist with enough forc that the weapon fell senselessly to the ground.

"Enough," Brooklyn whispered so lowly that she stopped.

Stepping off of her and backing away the King allowed two unknown men to seize her between them. Mariah and Hilary were on the other side of the room as Mystel and Garland walked up. The elf muttered under his breath picking up the sword and repositioning it.

"Death to those against the king," Mystel smirked. Brooklyn turned. "No, not before the war ends. My fiancé shall go under no harm."

Garland turned swiftly and looked at him with wide eyes in shock along with the others. He'd known of a plot to marry but this woman….

Lex stared at him disbelief and horror as his words sunk in. Fiance?" What the heck was he talking about? Brooklyn smirked as he came closer to the female.

Mystel chuckled and shook his head. "What are you planning now Brooklyn?" The younger Marine didn't know or understand the King like Garland. A funny friendship, but one the less.

"I've been a king long enough since my fathers death and a queen is in order now that I'm nineteen." He looked at Mystel before staring at the ground behind Lex seemingly interested in something else no one could see. "A war is here and I need men loyal enough to die for the land."

"These men would lie down their lives for you," General Garland answered him.

"Yes but I am only a king. A queen is the one who holds the hope of her people and gives the inspiration to do unknown things. She will make them fight with ten times the valor." He circled her and Lex felt the food leave her system and stomach fall.

"Speechless she will be observing and caring, and with the mark on her forehead," he stopped in front of her, "would give them a reason to fight harder against the men that hurt a gentle woman. As for her birth, she is the daughter of the second avian general who died at my fathers' hands."

Lex's ears boiled red, she didn't hear anything that had just been said or told herself she didn't. Marry him? Betray her people, family, brother, self, Kai, and marry him?! She shook her head as tears came up against her will.

Shaking her head harder she looked at him defiantly. Never in a million years would allow herself to become a figure head in his traitorous game.

"A generals daughter?" Mystel mused studying the female harder.

Lex's head turned to him in shock. The fear showed in her eyes leaving no room for doubt. How had he known?

"Problem is will she comply," Garland voiced pulling out the knife, a sign of her passion to kill the orange haired king. The knife was dull and ill placed just cutting his clothes with no real damage. "From her actions earlier I don't think she would agree."

Lex stood straighter and spit, it landed at his feet. Unpolished and ill mannered she demanded silently to be let go and now. Brooklyn smirked and walked up to her. His hand went to her neck underneath her clothes and she gasped trying to pull away but the two men held her still. His hand was cold on her skin and she shivered as she looked away.

He pulled his hand back, the golden chain on his palm, her father's medallion. He came close to her ear and whispered, his breath tickling her, "Comply with me or your brother will be at risk." He pulled away as the words registered and she grinded her teeth. "We will discuss this later. Please escort the woman to their room to entertain themselves until lunch is served."

Lex glared back as they walked into the hallway.

* * *

"Evanescence! What are you doing?" Ilyana chided slightly. The two women had been brought to a brothel last night and locked n a small room together. The night they'd spent trying to get out but the cell was made of full metal not earth and darkness couldn't destroy it. Without weapons they had realized it was hopeless and finally settled to get some sleep.

"Trying to make something dangerous out of this," The girl voiced almost frantically. Ilyana sighed. The wolf didn't do well caged and the small cell wasn't helping her known claustrophobic feelings.

"Damn it all," the elf muttered. Getting up she walked over the younger female as she played with their breakfast. Scraps, nothing could be made out of it, especially poison. Sitting down she brought the young female into a hug knowing full well what was rushing through her mind.

Last Night

After dropping off the men, Ming-Ming took the other carriage bringing them to a far end of the village, stopping at a two story brothel. She smirked back at the two and Ilayna found herself glaring daggers, Evanescence was silent, defeated. She took them through the back door where they met Rina, the head whatever of the house. The woman was large and overdressed as well as overdone with make up and perfume. Evanescence had a slight coughing episode when they came in due to her sensitive nose. What was once beautiful features the elf guessed had changed into hideous womanly parts the aging woman tried to hide.

The woman and Ming-Ming talked over prices for a long while amongst other things. The elf couldn't hera a word they said, her ears hot and her body tired. The woman Rina, seemed to finally reach some agreement as money passed from one hadn't to another. The fat women then walked up to the elf and wolf. Ilyana looked at her brown eye sand stopped a sigh. She wanted to see if what she had just brought was worth it.

Cool hands came to either side of her head following the line of her ears and she could have fallen asleep. Every time she went from one owner to the next they checked her ear to make sure they were straight and even. Ilyana wasn't very vain but she knew her ears and they were better then most, especially that Mariah's but then Rei's was just as good as hers.

Her mouth was looked into and her body was skimmed up and down critically. She guessed if she was suppose to become some type of harlot then she better look pretty good…

"A damn whore," she thought. "Is this where I die?"

"Don't touch me." Evanescence growled. Ilyana looked startled and turned to her. Black ears hung low against her head, tail flared as her teeth flared. Any further and she'd be in full transformation. The intensity of her now yellow eyes was intimidating.

Rina frowned obviously not happy about the look of her new "pet." She glanced at Ming-Ming to see the woman standing bored. She dismissed her wit a wave of her hand. "Andrew come here!"

A tall skinny male entered the room, whisky pouring off o fhim so strong that Ilyana's elf nose nearly fell off. He was awful, didn't he know what the word bath meant?

"Wat do ye want wom'n?" the man's lips moved and his voice slurred. His eyes followed Ming-Ming as she moved out the door. Her pace was fast and uncaring as she left.

"We got a new girl here," she looked at him like he was a pig. "She's too feisty; I want you to break her in." Andrew looked th the girl and smirked lightly licking his lips. He took a long sip of liquor putting the bottle down and walked to them. He chuckled, "Perty thing."

He grabbed Evanescence hands and pushed her against the wall. "I'm warning you," the wolf growled but he paid no mind kissing her cheek hard as his hand began to roam. "STOP!" he covered her lips with his own ignoring her weak struggles as tears brimmed into her eyes. She was in no condition to fight back.

"No, no, no, no, no," she thought desperately clsoign her orbs tightly. This wasn't happening, it couldn't happen.

"Wait!" Ilyana shrieked rushing toward Rina and ripping her arm. "Please! She and I are both virgins!" She didn't know what prompted her to say that but the woman looked down at her hard.

"Andrew! Stop, Andrew!" The woman pulled out of the young elf's hands and walked over herself yanking the man away by the hair from her merchandise. "I said stop you ignorant nothing!"

"But you said.."

"Never mind! They are both young virgins and too good for you."

"You bi…" She slapped him hard shutting him up.

"Evanescence," Ilyana ran to her side. The woman's bottom lip was bleeding as she slid down the wall to the floor tears finally escaping. "Oh baby," was the only thing the elf could ay in a low whisper touching her tenderly on the shoulder.

"You better have told the truth young miss," Rina looked at them with hands on her hip as Andrew scurried back into the bar room. "You'll both be locked up from the other girls like all the other virgins until some gentlemen decide to pay ye a visit. Can't have good material going to waste on the likes of men like him." She yanked her head at Angre's direction. "Youll join the main population after your initiation of course." She laughed slightly.

Her face suddenly became taunt. "I warn you girl if you've lied to me about being a virgin blood I'll tie you to a pole for free range for any man do you understand me? Good now off with ya!"

Present

Ilyana held the other female lose bringing her tighter and rocking back and forth. All last night the only thing she'd said was how she'd stiffen and lost control when Andrew had touched her. It was if she'd lost all will to fight and Ilyana knew that was what scared her the most.

The girl went limp in her arms and she laid her down to rest. Getting up she walked to a corner and sat down finally lettering her own tears fall, with the wolf asleep she didn't' need to be strong. She wondered if being saved by themselves or someone was gone and out of reach.

* * *

At the arena the enslaved men cheered as the fist set of the new batch got prepared to fight. Princes and men from other lands, they were the gossip of the entire slave unit there an it wouldn't be long before the same went for the outside Kingdom as well.

"Maximus and Spencer!"

Max ringed slightly at hearing his full name but stepped forward picking up his weapon of choice, a wooden pole. Spencer choose an ax. The game was simple, fight until Dickenson was satisfied, killing was prohibited. Every thing else was in the rule of the arena.

"Fight."

"I hope we're friends," Max joked chuckling slightly, Spencer nodded. "You've been fairer then I expected Prince." He looked at him. "You are a friend, but prepare yourself." Spencer took towards him and Max evaded the blows parrying left and right using his speed to dodge Spencer's strength with the wooden ax when it came hard on the left side hitting his and the pole pushing it out of his hands.

Pulling back Spencer meant to end it but Max guarded with his forearms crossed, his skin changing into a black material as hard as a turtle shell and his eyes slanted slightly, a black mark flowed down his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks like tears. Spencer grinned when the Prince came at him but stood away and pulled water from the air and sent it at him cutting at his cheek.

Max grimaced in pain but swung out with the same water taking control of it and threw the ax from Spencer's hand. The large man came forwards as if to shove Max but the Prince reacted and they locked each other's hands trying to push the other one back.

"Max has the toughest defense," Wyatt observed.

"The back turtle runs through his veins," Tyson grinned. "Maxie doesn't need armor, he'll win this!"

Rei narrowed his eyes. Sure Max didn't need armor but Spencer was no light weight. In fact he was a brute less fighter and one that could hold his own in almost anything. The tiger couldn't help but wonder if Max could hold out. His eyes glanced to the side and he looked at Kai, Bryan still in the sick room, and watched the other male lean against a wall in an almost trance like state.

It was hard he realized to visualize him as a prince. "No," he admitted to himself in thought. "a King." Now that he knew Rei thought he saw the sings loud and animated. The man had an air of arrogance around him like many royalty had and when he voiced a command it was with authority demanding to be done. Never once did the man hesitate. He was in fact a leader by birth, dead his country may be but knowing what he knew of the teen Alexander (whom he had claimed to be), he wondered what eth King Kai Hiwatari would have been like.

"Match over!"

Rei jerked his head missing the rest of the fight. Max in the end had lost breathing hard on the ground, his knee red in which would become a nasty bruise later, but overall okay. Spencer stood and helped him to his feet. The el smiled slightly, the marine was still loyal to his Prince.

"Tyson and Rei!"

The tiger blinked. "Time to go," he muttered and grinned at Tyson who nodded. Tyson choose a weapon but Rei didn't, he needed to be light on his feet and martial args was better with ground movement then a weapon to hinder him.

"Good battle Max,' Wyatt gave the other male some water. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," Max winced. "Ankle hurts though."

Wyatt kneeled and pulled up the pants leg examining the flesh. "It'll swell a little but it shouldn't be too bad. You'll be able to walk on it."

"Good." "Spencer?" Wyatt turned to the other male who shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I hate this," Max spoke looking at the ground. "What do you mean?" Wyatt looked at him his eyes narrowing.

"Fighting for entertainment," The blonde sighed looking up. "In the real ring it will be with real weapons. People will come to watch men, us, fight to the death."

"It's a sport,' Tala pointed out.

"A sick sport," Max spat. "Why do that?" his voice cracked.

"My guess is social control."

Kai looked at Wyatt but the other didn't know it, deciding instead to continue. "If he can get all the people interested into something then exploit it to the fullest he'll make them happy. Happy subjects are easy to handle and fool." A grunt from the ring told them Tyson had just been hit. "Propaganda too," Wyatt mused. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's filled their heads with lies to make them think this was some sort of utopia or something. Brooklyn's too smart to use force and fear."

"You think so?" Spencer asked. As much as he held humans in low regard, Wyatt seemed well educated and someone who weighed every detail and opportunity filled wisdom.

"That's what I would do."

"Match end."

Surprisingly enough it was Rei who had taken the hit deciding to fall and not get up. Max smiled slightly, of course Rei would Tyson's ego, after what had occurred this morning, being taken down by a human in full transformation was pathetic. Rei could be too noble at times.

"Tala and Kai." The wolf frowned slightly but walked into the ring. He guessed that becoming a slave meant losing your title and any real respect. He glanced over, Hiwatari wasn't even up yet.

Dickenson nodded towards Dunga who moved towards the man. He seemed asleep. But as Dunga got close, whip in hand, the avian rose. The crowd of other gladiators booed him and yelled.

"You piece of shit!"

"Hid long enough didn't you red wings?"

"Pretty boy!"

Tala blinked in shock as did the others. So far they had been treated with interest and even hate but it had been with a sense of detachment. This was pure emotion, raw and inconsiderate.

"You bitch!" An avian yelled pushing his way to the front of the line and hurled a rock at the progressing male's back catching him between the shoulders. It was enough force to push him to the ground. Something in Talal almost pushed him forward to help the fallen avain. Almost. Btu the man was his enemy now, an avian, one whose grandfather had started a war with the world.

The crowd cheered even as Dunga had another man pull the offending avian out of the crowd and inside. NO one else in the crowd dared another feet as the big human threw the whip at their faces pushing them back. Kai moved off the ground, slowly, mechanically, to his knees then pushed himself to his feet. His face hidden by his hair as he moved to the ring, the obscenities still in his ears ringing.

Dickenson was no longer smiling.

When he stopped, body facing Tala the words "Begin" boomed out of Dunga's mouth. Neither moved. In Tala's hands was a wooden sword mocked by Kai's own but it was held lip at their sides.

"You first," Tala voiced recalling the last fight they had had together and remembered how the other had chosen to use his power of fire. Kai didn't move. "Fine then," the wolf muttered and charged forward.

Kai wnet into a defensive motion blocking the wooden sword with enough force to make a sounding crack. The two stood locked in place, facing one another, Tala's eyes hardened with hatred iced over, Kai's a burning red as he grew angry.

"Murderer," the words escaped his mouth before Tala realized what he'd said, he swung out with his foot catching the avian off guard. The sword hit his chest but he was fine, Kai backed away favoring his right shoulder. The wolf had a high kick.

"Murderer?" Kai whispered. What the hell? He narrowed his eyes as the wolf came back. Reading him the avian pivoted to the left swinging the sword to protect his right. Because it was wooden the wolf spun around on his toes, training from the best masters in his lands, the sword cam back this time to the left. The crowd cheered as Tala in better condition began to push Kai out of the circle.

Having enough of the sword play Kai huffed. So far he'd successfully dodged the hits but his beaten body was beginning to take a toll. He felt the healing flesh of his back rip slightly every time it tightened. The bruise the rock had left began forming under his skin. Kai knew the game; he'd played it all his life living on the streets. Death wasn't allowed but if Tala beat him he would be labeled as nothing less then pathetic and easy to kill in the real coliseum. That could work to his advantage in the ring, the men underestimating him, but the true lay outside. The men here didnt' like him and from what he expected it had to do with their king. The only way to not guarantee he didn't get a dagger in his back was to gain respect (which was out of order) or make them fear him.

Men stayed away from those they feared could kill them. The only way to put that in their hearts was to beat the red head. He pulled up the sword once again stopping the downward thrust.

"He's weak," Tyson nodded toward the two. "Tala's got this in the bag."

"Yes it would seem so." No one noticed the disappointment in Wyatt's voice.

"Why are you still alive?" Tala hissed. Kai grunted. "I'm very hard to find, just ask your father." Tala's eyes widened then narrowed. "Ahh!" he aimed the sword at his head. Kai backed up and with a smirk lit his own sword making Tala hesitate. Taking advantage Kai swung low swatting at the swords hilt and sent it flying out of the wolves hands.

Tala took half a step back growling and clenching his fists. Kai pointed the sword still flaming at him before throwing the wood down himself. He wasn't done with him yet. With deliberate slowness eh put his hands to the bottom of the shirt then ripped it off exposing his pink and blistered skin. The crowd quieted seeing the light look of blood. Back arched the red wings appeared, the crowds voice in awe. They knew who he was but seeing it was another story entirely.

"Fine," Tala's growl deepened. His tail came and ears busted out flat against his red hair. The air grew cold around him.

Kai swung out with his fist leaving Tala to back up. A gust of wind came from the large sculpted wings but the wolf just snarled leaping back. Tala glanced to his left and looked at the well far away but usable. A burst of flame came his way and he had to duck low for it to miss. Quickly he pushed forward, cool air hitting the water and freezing the first layer. Kai was o him then swinging out with heat emitting from his body forcing Tala to continue to back up.

"They need to stop this," Rei moved slightly but Dunga appeared in his field of vision looking at him closely. Knowing he'd spent too much energy facing Tyson the tiger backed off but bit his lip alarmed. This fight was too serious.

Swinging down with his arm engulfed in a blue flame Kai aimed for the chest. To avoid the death blow Tala pushed the ice out of the well and in front of him blocking the attack. AS soon as the ice hit the flame steam covred the area. Kai stopped blinded he looked around hearing Tala's low laugh.

The wolf moved through the mist as if it was apart of him. Vapor turned to ice around him and he moved them forward slicing through his skin and leaving numerous cuts.

"Damn," Kai voiced aloud. He couldn't see the male anywhere, he gritted his teeth to hold back a scream as ice continued to plague him. He shuddered preparing himself, there was only one way out of this. Closing his eyes he concentrated as the air around him grew hot and hotter. The ice needles evaporated as the wall of hot air got larger and grew. The mist died, Kai's eyes found Talas as he smirked lightly.

Jumping up he allowed his wings to take him as he charged at the male. Tala threw up the sword blocking it but the wood creaked und the pressure breaking as the fire cut through it. The tip of Kai's weapon swiped across the wolves' chest knocking him to the ground as the avian landed. His wings pulsing back into the flesh of his back.

"Tala!" Tyson yelled running to his fallen friend.

"Oh Drigger," Rei muttered in shock Spencer smirked as Max watched in aw and Wyatt smiled in satisfaction.

"You did…" Tyson fell to the ground at Talas head. The laid sprawled and unmoving. The Dragon could hardly breath.

"He's fine," Kai turned his back to them. "Just unconscious." Tyson stared up at him as the avian glanced up at Dickenson. The sun behind the man had begun to fall creating a glare as the evening progressed. The man stared hard at Kai but the avian shrugged him off. Though his head was held high he knew he was beaten, like a horse or animal. He'd do as he was told. His gaze roamed the sky and he realized he felt nothing. Winning the match had brought nothing to him.

Striking the other male had brought no sadness or satisfaction and the crowd yelled again in hate but he could barely hear them. For once in his life Kai wondered if this was bliss as his eyes fell closed and he passed out in to the hands of Dunga.

* * *

Lex felt the pit of her stomach turn. All day her mind had relived and revisited what had happened at breakfast. Somehow the damned man had figured out everything. Mariah and Hilary had already retired and for that she was grateful. Since hearing the news the two women had avoided her like the plague whispering behind her back. When they had received lunch in their room it had been with an awkward silence.

The door opened slightly and she jumped but it was only Camil who had beckoned her. Not knowing what to do otherwise but needing to do something Lex followed. As they walked Camil spoke in the empty hall.

"Master Brooklyn has requested your company in the west wing library."

Lex stopped and the woman turned. She was sure the fear and uncertainty showed in her face. Meeting him now was a shock to her system and her stomach flipped over.

"Ma'dam I assure King Brooklyn is a fair man who cares greatly for his people." Camil sighed, "You have no need to fear him so please continue…" she started walking again impatient to finish her duties and go to bed. Without knowing why Lex followed.

The walk was full of turns and Lex looked back and fourth as they passed trying to find a means of escape. It was no use even if she did run away she would be lost in no time. The castle truly was a maze. Brooklyn threat echoed in her ear as well. Her brother…

The walk which seemed forever ended to soon as Camil knocked on a large mahogany door. Lez heard his voice grant them entrance and knew her face was pale.

The room she noticed immediately was dark and in fashion with the rest of the castle. It was small but comforting. A parlor of sorts the room had a sofa and three chairs sitting in front of a fire lace while the rest was books. Brooklyn stood in front of the fire place glancing at a clock that sat on the mantel.

"Master Brooklyn, Lady,"Camil voiced nodding before she left. The sound of the door echoed in her mind as it closed hard as if never to be opened again. The two stood, Lex was too scared to do anything but stand watching the two ebony wings against the firelight facing her.

"Sit please," Brooklyn turned so suddenly that Lex jumped slightly before moving to the center of the room .As much as she'd rather stand his voice was to strong to ignore. Besides if she obeyed he might reason. "Reason how?" Lex eyes closed as she sat folding her wings neatly behind her, fists clenched. Being unable to talk how could they compromise? How could she argue against him?

"Your brother is safe Lexandra," Brooklyn sat on an oak chair opposite of her. It's decoration wild and exotic like a throne. His legs folded neatly has his right hadn cupped his cheek. The fire flowing beautifully in his face dancing. He didn't move but let silence continue in the room.

"You will marry me," his voice was smooth. "though you consider it unthinkable so I want you to imagine this. If the war had not happened our marriage would have been likely anyway. As the daughter of a general your fate would have been the same, but think of it this way," he stopped. "Now instead of being married to a general you will be the wife of King."

Lex blinked again then snorted, her hands clenched to her skirt digging tightly through it. Her eyes glared t him in hatred. How dare he mock her! She felt a flush rush to her face and tears to her eyes. She glanced down, unwilling to give him that pleasure.

"Do you choose not to talk?" Brooklyn asked softly, calmly. A cold hand grasped her chin cupping it and moving it up. She flinched at how smooth he'd moved beside her. "Or can you not utter a single word?"

Lex glared but he was unaffected choosing to smirk. "If you say no at anytime I will allow you one wish."

Lex blinked staring up at him as he came close breathing on her face. "If you say no I will allow you one thing in this Kingdom, you're freedom from our marriage, your brothers freedom, your kings' freedom, anything your heart desires." He pulled back as her mind started reeling.

"Until then we will be married, by next week," she looked at him in disbelief. "You will act accordingly throughout the ceremony and there after and you will give me sons."

Lex tensed at the thought, gasping for breath. She was about to protest somehow when his voice stopped her, "If you refuse me in any way I will have your brother turned into a bloody corpse and hung on a tree to be peaked at for days until he's finally consumed by an animal of the forest." The tears escaped her now as she shook her head back and forth in tourmeant.

"Now," Brooklyn turned to her with a light smile. "Do you agree to my terms?"

Lex nodded slowly as the tears began to rack her body back and forth. "Good," he turned and rung a bell. A young maid came and led the sobbing girl back to the room. Hilary and Mariah heard the avian fall to the floor trying her best to sob silently but neither of them moved to give her any comfort. And Lexandra's world crumbled as her heart broke.

* * *

Alright how was it? Everyone's really starting to loose hope…I AM SO EVIL!!! MUHAHAHAH!

Kai: Oh get over yourself.

Me: whatever. Anyway the next chapter will be all about Hiro and how this prince fell from his throne and how he knows things that no one else does. The final chapters are coming as the Greatest war ever seen is about to begin…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….YOU KNOW THE DRILL.


	15. The Lost Prince

The Lost Prince

Me: I'm back.

Kai: yeah yeah. I'll let you know when some one cares.

Me: that was cold. Jeez.

Kai: Whatever. Have you come back to bore me again?

Me: Kai if you don't like it go away.

Kai: Whatever. –sits on couch-

Me: Is he emo tonight or what? Anyway this is an important filler chapter so don't expect a lot of action but do read it so everything will start making sense. Kai would you do the disclaimer?

Kai: Hell no, do it yourself.

Me: Fine. Disclaimer is that I don't own beyblade cause if I did Kai would be a nice fluffy bunny instead of a grouch.

**

* * *

**

The Lost Prince

"Pathetic rat!" Jame slammed the door shut sending the ships dungeon into complete darkness. Hiro closed his eyes not bothering to look at the pit and whished he could shut away the pain in his body. He'd spent three days in this hell hole with no chance to escape and very second he tired James' patience stumbling like a buffoon on deck. But now it was over.

He sat up and leaned against the sail wall, he'd proven himself a poor sailor and unable to learn. Jame had grown tired of him and decided to sell him at the port tomorrow. He allowed a chuckle then stopped when his chest burned. "Pathetic rat," he spat with a smirk. He closed his eyes with the thought of the others and wondered what could have happened to them.

Brooklyn wasn't stupid, Hiro knew the man enough to know that rumors of him being perfect was close to the truth. The Princes' of the kingdoms were too good and expensive to just throw away. General's daughters would become a great insurance as well. His friends, if they weren't dead were probably sold in the market.

They were defeated so why not? The only true person in danger was Kai. He could prove to be an obstacle. And Brooklyn wasn't stupid.

HIro flashed his eyes changing them and finally looked down at himself. Even in the darkness his eyes could see the torn rags he wore as clothing and the dark blood. Nothing serious. He closed them unworried and waited to fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

"Fresh cod fish buy the pound!"

"Sugar!"

The market street bubbled with excitement as women and maids rushed to do the shopping. Jame in from of him, Hiro hobbled along walking with his hands tied in front as he smelled the sweet air of the market. How'd he missed it! His eyes watched the crowd scanning back and forth in search.

She had to be here.

"Woman," Hiro hissed slightly.

"Come on," Jame pulled him towards the slaves stand. A bidder stood there all day auctioning off men and women as they came to a crowd. Children were done in the late evenings forced to stand and wait in the hot sun in a line beside the small wooden platform. Hiro found he couldn't look at them. Blackened faced of dirt, ragged clothing, hungry eyes, and thirsty mouths was all he saw. A reflection of his younger self.

"Alright then human male good sized. Worker material-seven gold shillings."

"Seven!" Jame screamed at the fat bidder who rubbed his over extended stomach covered in silk. The bidders mustache moved as he nodded.

"Times are changing friend," He looked at Hiro. "A man like that used to get a good ten pieces but now the market's failing short in this department. Rich families aren't getting rid of their slaves but breeding em now so they don't sell the young ones and buy fresh ones unless they need to. Sorry, all I can offer you."

Hiro watched grumbling Jame exchange the ropes lead holing his hands in a tight embrace for the coins. As he walked off a feeling of anxiety sprang to life.

"What if she doesn't recognize me?" Hiro thought desperately. Had he changed too much in the past two years?

"C'mon then, lets see what we can get for you." The bidder looked him up and down. "Hopefully worth more then seven pieces to another."

Hiro stood in the middle of the platform as people began to stare and gather to gawk and see the new slave. A sale is what they wanted. Hiro ignored them as his eyes darted through the crowd watching for a chance sight of her.

"This ladies and gentlemen is man at his prime! Human but fair height and good muscle this here young buck is worth in the field. We'll start bid at two pieces."

The voices around him dulled as a few men and women began biding for ownership of him. Hiro's eyes continued to dart back and forth penetrating every bit of the market square in a searching frenzy.

By the sun it was just turning noon and that was when the woman always came to the market. Of course if she had come earlier he didn't have a hop but he pushed it out of his mind. The woman had to be here. "Come on," he muttered lowly. If anyone else bought him he could always escape but the injuries he'd received on the ship needed to be tended too. And the others depended on him finding them as quickly as possible.

"Ten pieces!"

The bidder grinned slightly knowing that at least he'd made a three piece profit. In the dying market that was as good as any on a slow day like today. His hand raised ready to accept the offer when a shrill high voice rang in the crowd.

"Twelve pieces!"

The bidder widened his eyes and Hiro breathed a sigh of relief as the voice sounded like doves singing in his ears. He couldn't stop the smirk as he watched the skinny orange haired female make her way through the crowd trying desperately to get to him and keep her glasses on. He was saved.

"Twelve pieces?" the bidder looked at the crowd as if asking if anyone wanted to challenge to bet. No one did. "Sold!"

Hiro grinned as he watched everyone file away and was led off the platform by the large man. The woman walked to them regaining her composure, a small basked in her hands filled with flour and salt.

"You've made a good sale Miss." The bidder nodded his head with a smile. The woman smiled back but Hiro almost rolled his eyes, she'd paid too much for him. Oh well, she could afford it. At least now there was no doubt in his mind that he had been missed.

"Thank you sir, here is you're money."

The bidder raised an eyebrow at how easy it was for her to get rid of twelve pieces during the hard times that had hit the economy as of late. "May I ask which house you are from?"

"My Master is Ozuma," her voice was curt and well mastered. It left an innuendo of threat in its wake.

"I know that house well," the bidder nodded in acknowledgement. "Would you like someone to escort this man with you. I have not had him long and I don't know how he'll behave."

"No." Her voice was lighter with a smirk. "I do believe I can manage." She took the offered lead and turned. "Thank you sir. He is precisely what my master requested."

The bidder nodded and turned slightly flustered. Hiro said nothing but watched the exchange with a smile on his face. With no thought he followed her out silently as they passed the markets gates to enter a dirt road that lead to the larger estates outside the city.

When they were alone he finally opened his mouth. "I didn't think you would recognize me." His voice was a whisper but the woman turned and with a knife in her hand cut the binding. HIro rubbed his wrists bringing back the blood flow. He was worried that she was this quiet.

"Are you alright?"

Head bowed the orange woman just nodded. Her hands were clutched tightly to her chest as her form began to shake and tears rolled on her face.

"Aw," he whispered putting two strong hands on either side of her shoulder worried. He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you were dead," the woman choked and backed up from him. She stared at him in the eye here tears welling behind her eyes. "You were gone for so long I thought, we thought, you had died. That Brooklyn had finally caught you and threw you in the dungeon to rot."

Hiro shook her head. "No. No. Things got screwed up and I was taken out of the country but everything is fine. I'm back and alive."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear about it right now. You can tell me later when you talk to Ozuma and the others." She looked at him. "I'm just overwhelmed that you're back." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"To be honest I wasn't sure it was you Hiro." She laughed slightly her shoulders continuing to shake. He pulled her to him and hugged her close.

"Emily," his voice was a whisper. The name was as sweet as he remembered it being two years ago on his tongue. There wasn't a better word or name that could brighten his day.

'I've missed you Emily," he kissed her tenderly holding each side of her face. "Oh how I've missed you. Emily. Emily." He kissed her rough and needy and she responded as feverishly.

The two held each other close forever recapturing the smell and lines that had sent their senses spiraling out of control. Emily rested her head on the shoulder of her lost lover and opened her eyes glancing at the sun. She pulled away quickly.

"Hiro, jeez, we have got to get you to the estate. Ozuma, you need to talk to him and a bath. Some rest and a good meal. Everyone has so many questions and you need to be updated on everything that's happened since you left and…"

She stopped staring at his smiling face. She'd missed it so much and she knew the look he was giving her. She smiled as he grabbed her hand and lead her down the road. She was content to be by his die once again where she belonged.

They arrived an hour later at the massive gates that led to the estate and once again Hiro was in awe. The place seemed bigger then he remembered. The walkway was small stones that lead for a quarter of a mile until it reached the front steps of the massive building he called home. The house sat on three acres of land with a small servant house to the left that was big enough for three families and a stable further down with several corrals. Behind the estate was another four acres dedicated to agriculture and a small slave community where the men and women lived who worked the land.

Walking inside the lords home Hiro sighed at the great wood and fireplace at one corner. Three stories tall it was one of the largest homes in the entire region. And it was his. Hiro glanced down at the pretty furniture and colorful walls covered in works of art. The staircase circled slightly going to the next floor where it continued to the third. The place was humongous with three wings resembling a castle. Truly an architectural feat for its time.

The man sighed and hugged Emily closer. He was glad to be home. His home. All his life Hiro worked hard to bring in what he needed to build this. The money was made off of years in the streets, working the people, and getting into aristocratic society. He wouldn't lie, to gain it all he had swindled a few rich hands, cheated a few games of cards, and black mailed a few men but he had always been a man to do what needed to be done to complete his goal. The goal was to kill the King and then get himself back to the Dragon Kingdom and his rightful throne.

But now that had changed.

"You must be tired and hungry," Emily looked at him. "Ozuma won't be back until late tongith so I'll draw you a bath and get Matilda to make you something to eat. You look like you need some warm wine."

Hiro didn't say a word but the thought of it all sent his heart fluttering. He kissed her on the mouth and nodded before walking towards the master chambers. "I'll draw my own bath. Then I want my place set up in the last room on the third floor."

Emily nodded as he requested the room he'd used earlier. She understood why he didn't use the master bedroom or take his title as Lord of the estate. He'd left that to Ozuma for a reason.

In the large kitchen she couldn't help but hum and grin as she sat down the basket. Matilda, who had had her back to her, turned with a slight frown. "Why are you in a good mood?"

"No reason," Emily teased as she busied herself making a plate with cheese and bread. She moved to the ham that had been prepared for Ozuma and cut a large slice.

"What are you doing?" Matilda growled. "You know that's for Ozuma when he gets back here." The young woman of twenty-two came around the table. "Stop Emily," she grabbed the girl's wrist. "Answer me."

Emily grinned. "We have a guest."

"Is that why it looks like you've been crying?" Matilda asked with a new look of worried. "If they've hurt you, you sure don't look like it."

Emily couldn't hold it in any longer as she stared the woman in the eye. "Hiro's home."

Matilda blinked. "What!!"

"Shhh!" Emily put a finger to her lips laughing. "I found him in the market square, he was being sold as a slave. I bought him for twelve pieces." She giggled.

"Are you sure it's him?" Matilda asked wearily. She was ecstatic if it was him but if it wasn't then…

"Yes." Emily sighed sitting the stuff back on the table. "He's taking a bath right now in the master chamber. It's him. Trust me."

Matilda shook her head smiling. "Good."

"He's changed," Emily whispered.

"What do you mean?" Matilda narrowed her eyes again. Living as Ozuma's wife she had lost a lot of trust in people. "Of course he's changed, its been two years, but what exactly are you talking about? Where has he been?"

"I don't know. I told him to tell us later with Ozuma here so we could get to the bottom of everything together. I don't know Matilda." She sighed. "He kissed me so I know he still loves me but…"

Her orange hair turned with her head. "I'm just not sure if he's still the same man. He looks older."

A hand was placed on her shoulder as Matilda sighed. "It must have been hard on him Emily. A Prince away from his home land and then away from the home he's created here. Away from you. I'm sure he's hurting just as much as you were. Besides, you're not the same woman either. You've grown older too."

Emily sighed and fixed her glasses before picking back up the tray and taking it out the door. "That's what I'm afraid off."

In the bath Hiro sighed comfortable. Emily had sent up Christopher, a servant whom they both trusted completely to heat the bath with his power over fire. It wasn't that they told him anything or Christopher knew at all that this wasn't the master of the house. The man was blind and deaf. He just assumed that he was doing his duty for Ozuma and no one would tell him differently.

It kept many men and women to keep the place running so servants and slaves were a must along with stablemen and others. But no one knew much about who they worked for. Their Master Ozuma kept a low profile demanding that only a certain few were in the house at certain times and that they just remained within his beck and call if he sent out for them. At first they thought it was strange but soon just thought of it as their master enjoying his privacy.

Hiro sighed contently splashing the water and wondering when the last time he had actually had a bath was.

"It's been a while." He muttered. The door opened and he looked up as Emily came into the room with the food. She smiled at him and flushed lightly keeping her eyes away from his form. Hiro chuckled.

"I finally find my way home and you still can't look at me? Does my wife hate me so much?"

Emily shook her head with a sigh. "No. I guess it's just been so long since I've seen a man."

Hiro frowned his eyes turning animal like. "You mean you didn't find comfort with someone else?" His voice was slow and hesitant.

"No." The voice of the woman was curt and fast. "I'm faithful to one man and one man only. We thought you were dead but I knew that you'd come back to me. And if you didn't then I could wait until the next life."

In shock the man stared at her. Never in his life had he heard a declaration. Memories of several different women he had slept with while he was gone ran through his mind like an annoying melody. Guilt and shame curled in his gut threatening to come out of his mouth like a sickness.

Growling at his own selfish indulgences he pushed himself out of the bath and to her side. The fact that she was in clothes and he was dripping wet didn't faze him as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and brought her close. All the other women he had sought comfort in now meant nothing. They had just been and would always be a momentary relief. A momentary relief of a pathetic man.

Emily sighed against him as he leaned his head close to her hear. "I'm sorry. You were much stronger then I." She suddenly felt cold as his straining voice came across her mind. Her hands came up to his shoulders trembling as she pushed him away.

"Emily…"

"No Hiro," she tried to pull away from him but he held her hands against the flesh of his shoulders with his rough palms. "Let me go."

"Emily please," Hiro felt tears come to his eyes. He knew the moment he had whispered the words that it had been a mistake. He hurt her.

"I have to go and send someone to fetch Dunga and Joseph." Her voice was hard and cold. "They need to be here so you can talk with them. Someone has to get Claude, Miriam, and Miguel as well." He didn't budge. "If you don't let me go they won't get here in time."

He nodded feeling cold as she walked away from him. His rough hands were the only part of him close to being warm as the door closed.

Without a thought Emily walked faster down the hallway to the stair case. Her heart beat raced along with her footing as her body became numb. What he'd just said rolled over in her mind again and again but she wouldn't allow herself to dwell on it. There would be time enough for that later.

"Matilda, can you send someone to get the others. They need to be here."

The woman turned around slightly startled but said nothing. She simply nodded, running a hand through her pinkish hair, she did as she was told.

Emily ran back up the stairs to her room and closed the door. She suddenly felt sick. Leaning against the door Emily knew the tears had already started to fall as the entire day collapsed around her emotions. There was nothing she could do against sliding down the door and holding herself.

He had betrayed her. All that time she had told herself over and over that he was alright. He was going to come back and everything would be exactly the way it had been before. Their marriage would finally produce children and Brooklyn would be a memory. That had been a child's dream. The man that had come home was not the serious and loyal one she knew. He had come home, bruised and beaten. Older and colder then he had ever been. Thoughts of what she had talked with Matilda in the kitchen rushed through her mind sending another shiver down her spine as she continued to cry.

* * *

Ozuma slowed the horse down as the animal walked down the path to the mansion. His eyes darted back and forth noticing Claude's carriage parked right in front as if it had been placed in a hurry. Several servants from the stables rushed back and forth with the horses to take them to rest.

"Master," a young man whom Ozuma didn't know by name came to him. "Allow me to take your horse sir?"

Ozuma jumped off the back of the animal ignoring its whine. "What's going on her boy?" The tall man looked around with worry.

"I don't know sir," the boy seemed slightly timid. "The Lady of the house Matilda told us to fetch Mister Claude and his wife along with several others I don't know. It seems that the person that came with Mrs. Emily has caused and uproar. We've been ordered out of the house tonight to deal with the visitors horses but nothing more."

Ozuma nodded. "Good lad. Take him," he nodded towards the chestnut stallion, "and give him some fresh hay. He's done good today." The boy nodded and ran off. Ozuma glanced wearily at his home as if it was alive before walking up the steps and into the room.

"Ozuma!" Matilda ran to great her husband. "You're late! Was everything alright?"

The man nodded slightly taken back by her out going personality that she had just developed. "Who's here?"

"Claude, Miriam, Joseph, Miguel, and Dunga."

"Dunga?" Ozuma looked at her alarmed. He had the man stationed under Dickenson at the coliseum. What was he doing here?

"What's going on?"

Matilda ignored her husband's tight voice and ushered him into the parlor. The fire was warm and everyone was seated comfortably. Ozuma noticed and knew everyone in the room. They were who Matilda had listed along with Emily, but a man caught his eye.

In front of the fire in clean but simple clothing stood a tall man with his back turned to him. Broad shoulders were accented by blue hair.

Slowly the figure turned and Ozuma looked into his eyes.

"Who?" the master of the estate stopped puzzled. "Are you?" His voice came out in a whisper.

"Ozuma is that anyway to greet a friend?" Hiro's voice was light but not mocking. The two men came across the room to each other and hugged tightly.

"It's you isn't it?" Ozuma backed up and took in the man in front of him. "It really is you isn't it?" He laughed and hugged him again, his eyes smiling. "Hiro!"

"I thought you two would be happy to see each other," Miriam grinned and threw back her long green hair over her shoulder. "We've waited long enough. Hiro has a story to tell and I for one want to hear what kept him away from us for so long." The woman's voice was commanding but there were happy tears reflecting in her eyes.

Hiro laughed. "I do owe you an explanation, but you first." The man sat down and looked hard at Ozuma. "Tell me everything that's happened since I was gone."

Ozuma looked at Matilda who was closing the doors. "Is everything secure?" His voice asked for reassurance that they wouldn't be over heard by anyone. Resistance of the crown was not dealt with lightly.

"Yes."

"Good. While you were gone," Ozuma sighed. "We managed to get into several aspects of society. Dunga was given a post at the coliseum and Miriam has gotten close with Ming-Ming." He smiled. "That woman is a gold mine of information."

Hiro nodded. "What else?"

"I've managed to keep myself in a good eye with the other aristocrats. We had a run in last year when someone almost figured out that I wasn't the true son of William. No one got word of it though and it soon died out."

The male nodded again knowing full well what would happen if someone found out the true identity of Ozuma. William, the true master of the estate had died several years ago with no true heir. He had named his adopted nephew to inherit everything. Hiro happened to be that man but no one knew who he was or what he looked like so he put Ozuma in his place. By law the estate should have been Hiro's but the man forfeited the chance and gave it to Ozuma choosing to stay out of society's main light. If anyone found the truth however, everything the two of them had done to gain this position would have been for nothing.

"What about the army front?" Hiro looked at Claude. The Elf had been in charge of securing some lines in that area. The grey haired man smiled.

"I've become commander of four thousand men since you've been gone. My relationship with Garland has grown as well. We ate at his home two months ago. So far everything is stable."

Hiro knew other wise but decided to keep his mouth shut for now. "So everyone has kept up their posts. Any news since I left?"

"The economy is failing," Emily looked at him blankly. She held no emotion within her. "It's declining but there is nothing Brooklyn has done or can do to change that. You saw that yourself at the market. To make up for it he's thrown huge festivals and the popularity of gladiators has grown tremendously. His efforts have worked. No one's complaining that it's hard to buy flour."

"We also had to get rid of Barthez," Matilda spoke up.

"When?" Hiro narrowed his eyes. He didn't particularly like the man but his hold in the water trade had been valuable.

"Not five months after you left," she answered. "When you didn't come back he got cold feet and was threatening to go to Brooklyn. We couldn't afford to see if he would hold out so we had to cut him off. Joseph did it."

The green haired elf nodded. "He had heart problems so I made it look like a heart attack with the poison I used. No one even thought of suggesting murder."

Hiro sighed. "Too bad. Is that it?"

"Yeah," Ozuma nodded. "It's been quiet here. Nothing really to tell."

Hiro blinked. "I guess it's my turn then."

"What happened?" Joseph cut him off. "I mean the mission you and Dunga was on was simple. Destroy a ship at port. What went wrong?"

The dragon smiled. "Nothing went wrong on Dunga's end but all hell broke loose on mine." He stood up and paced back and forth remembering the night.

"That night the captain of the ship decided to leave early. I was caught on board when she came to life that night. Apparently they had gotten another marine to push and pull the water to create a current enough to move the vessel. Dunga thankfully wasn't on board. I tried to get out but several men caught me and locked me up tight. I killed two of them and knocked a couple out. They were short handed so the captain, Kellerman, made me take their place. When we got to a port on the marine land I was quickly sold. They needed more money for supplies. After that it was a long time before I found my way back." He smiled slightly.

"Too bad," Claude voiced. "I think I'd rather have gotten rid of Dunga instead."

The men and women laughed as the large human shifted his shoulders with a smirk. "They wouldn't have caught me."

"So what happened after that?" Joseph sat back. "You became a slave but to who and what?"

"A man named Sora bought me to help him with his farm. His son had broken an arm and harvest season was up. Sora was dead set on not getting an avian, he was a wolf, so he bought a human. After the season was over I was sold again to a circus."

"A circus?" Matilda asked in disbelief.

Hiro nodded. "Two brothers, Kei and Kan, bought me at the market to help with the circus train they were in. A caravan of different slave owners would go to festivals together and put on shows to gain money in the kingdoms. They weren't the brightest men in the world. Lost most of their money on liquor, gambling, and women."

"Sounds like you had fun," Miriam spoke out bored. "Has anything worth while happened in the last two years? It's been absolutely boring. Ming-Ming is boring."

Hiro ignored her comment about the job she had been assigned but laughed at how sincere she had sounded about there not being enough action. "Actually the story picks up from there and has yet to end."

"Alright," Miriam sat back. "You have my full attention."

"The other members of our traveling fun wagon were very interesting. At first it was just me and two others; Spencer the marine and Evenescence a gypsy wolf. Later two avian siblings joined us and then an elf named Illyana. The siblings is were it all started. They were Bryan and Lexandra, the offspring of general Reinfield of Alexander's Avian army."

Claude sat up straighter at the mention of the Kingston's rival. "You mean the Reinfield who fell to Brooklyn's father?"

Hiro nodded. "The same. Apparently the two had been thrown back and forth as slaves over the years. They'd never been split up before because Bryan was the only one who could understand Lexandra because she's mute or at least chooses to be."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Anyway we traveled together for about a year when we were rescued in the woods bordering the human kingdom and the old avian ruins. This man just comes out of the woods, kills the brothers and sets us free out of no where." Hiro sat back with a slight smile. "He gave us the choice and we choose to go with him. Unfortunately that we weren't the only other ones traveling with him. The man, Alexander, had kidnapped the Prince of the Marine kingdom."

Dunga sat up straighter as the others gasped slightly. "Then what?"

"The other princes came for him and we fought them. We didn't know who they were at first, we were just going to pay back Alexander for freeing us. It took Rei, Prince of the Elf kingdom, to finally sit us all down and talk like civilized men."

"Alexander was going to leave us then. He'd only kidnapped Max to get away with picking up some fruit…" Hiro continued to talk of the events until he reached the part at James' ship.

"Brooklyn took everyone except me. I spent the next few days making myself the most clumsy sea man around hoping that he would sale me. He finally did today and Emily just happened to be in the market and saw me." He glanced her way with a half smile.

"Pure love always shows," Miriam winked wickedly. Emily didn't share her enthusiasm.

"So our country is now the host of the princes and generals daughters." Claude shook his head. "Garland didn't tell me anything."

"We have to find them," Joseph stood up. "We have to find them and get them out of here before they're killed."

"You don't have much time," Dunga spoke up finally. "I know where they are."

"What?" Hiro looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The mammoth frowned. "They're fine for right now. The night you all docked at port Brooklyn stopped by the coliseum and dropped them off as gladiators. They just trained fighting against one another yesterday in the small arena."

"All of them?" Hiro narrowed his eyes. He couldn't picture Mariah and Wyatt fighting.

"No, only the princes and two others. I believe they were Spencer. Is he the big blonde with blue eyes?"

Hiro nodded.

"And the other one was an avian with light purple hair. Bryan?"

"Yeah that would be Bryan." Hiro stared at the floor. This was not good. They weren't together. "Does anyone know about the others?"

"I talked to Ming-Ming the other day," Miriam jumped up. "She didn't say any names but she mentioned dropping off two girls at that whorehouse run by a fat cow named Rin. She said one was feisty and was laughing at how the wolf fought back against a man when he tried to kiss her."

"That might be Evenescence," Hiro sighed. That still left the general's daughters.

"If I know Brooklyn," Claude looked at Hiro. "He wouldn't have killed the rest of them. Let me see what I can dig up out of Garland by the end of the week. I'll send a messenger by this Friday."

Hiro nodded. "Sooner if they're in any danger. We have to be careful about this."

"So how are we going to get the Princes out?" Joseph asked impatient.

"That's too risky of a move," Emily shot up. "If you get them out then Dunga's cover will be blown and the others watched like hawks watching mice. You might even get them killed."

"Then what are we going to do?" Joseph looked at her. "The point is to get Brooklyn off the throne for good not ruin the other kingdoms by killing their only heirs."

"She's right," Hiro voiced out with such a commanding voice that the others got quiet. He stood up and paced with his hands behind his back.

"We do nothing for now," his voice was calm. "Dunga you give nothing away at work but do what you can to ensure they have a fighting chance to make in the ring. Don't let anyone set them up to get killed got that?"

The ape of a man nodded.

Hiro smirked slightly. "Besides if I know that group the way I do most of them will just look at this like a field trip. Miriam and Claude I want you to finish the charade. Find out what you can and get closer to Garland and Ming-Ming. See if you can't have a few friendly conversations with Mystel Claude. Garland's Brooklyn's right hand man so he's still our best bet."

"What about the girls in the whorehouse," Miriam spoke up worried. "You don't plan on leaving them there do you?"

"No," Hiro looked at them. "Ozuma and Joseph have that job. I need you two to go to the house and flash as much money as you need too to find them. Once you do request a room on the second floor. A fire is going to start."

"You can't have me die." Ozuma spoke up.

"No," Hiro shook his head. "You'll come out alive but Evenescence and Illyana, if I'm right, won't. As fair as everyone else is concerned they're dead. The reality is that the carriage carrying Emily and Matilda has picked up the two women and carried them back here. We'll hid them in the basement for a while so everything can calm down and we can work on getting them out of the country."

Ozuma smirked. "Glad to have you back Hiro." The male respected the older dragon like an older brother. Hiro knew exactly what facts to put together to come up with the greatest of plans. He was a true stratigious (roman word for man who makes up military strategies). It hurt the human male that Hiro had never been able to keep his place in the other world as the first born of the Dragon Kingdom's princes. He would have made a wonderful king.

"Glad to be back," Hiro smirked back.

"What are you going to do?" Joseph looked at him.

"I do believe that's it's time Jin of the Gale made an appearance." Hiro was referring to the notorious trouble maker in the country's capital. Jin of the Gale was a man who was a throne in Brooklyn's side as the man publicly humiliated the king and his soldiers. Jin of the Gale had been missing for two years.

"You are not going to put on that mask and parade around the streets yet are you?" Emily asked slightly worried. She'd seen the scars on his back and the old wounds he'd carried with him home. The man needed to rest before putting on the metal mask and armor again.

"No. I will soon though. Right now it would be too much of a coincidence if Jin came back around the same time I did. I trust our slaves to an extent but that's it."

The others nodded. It was a wise choice.

The rest of the night was spent with drinking and story telling as everyone caught up with one another. Hiro finally felt at home. It was late by the time everyone left and Emily and Matilda retired leaving their husbands alone in the room.

"It must have been hard," Ozuma observed watching Hiro stare into the distant night sky through a large window.

"Hum?" The dragon male turned to him.

"Seeing your younger brother Tyson I mean. That must've been hard." Ozuma watched the other male worried.

Hiro shook his head. "It was weird at first I'll admit that but the kid's not half bad." He chuckled. "Tyson's grown up pretty well. He's still a kid in too many ways to take care of an entire Kingdom but he'll be fine. He'll make a great King."

Those words shot Ozuma's eyes down. He knew Hiro didn't show it and pretended it didn't bother him at all but the fact that he had been forced to live the life of a slave when he should have been the king in waiting had left it's mark. He remembered the first time he had met the male.

The two of them were slaves in the castle during the time of Brooklyn's fathers' rule. Hiro had just shown up as a five year old kid with an attitude and the first thing the two did was fight. It was an all out brawl that had to be ended by two soldiers despite the fact it was just a fight between a five and four year old. After that the two became tight and shared everything. It was still a year later that Hiro had admitted the truth about his birth and how he had been stolen in the dead of night.

The man glanced up at the dragon again and sighed seeing the hard face. It was too old for a young man but the scary thought was that it hadn't changed since the first day they'd meet. Hiro had always been older then his years.

"I'm heading to bed. I have to make an appointment before busting out your friends."

Hiro nodded. "I'll turn in soon. As soon as I can gain the energy to move." He laughed a little.

"It really is good to have you back," Ozuma looked at him. "I missed having you around. We all did."

"I missed you too," Hiro sighed pulling himself to his feet. "Good night Ozuma. Don't scream like a little girl when you have a nightmare again. The sound is annoying."

"You never forget anything do you?" Ozuma looked at him with a blush. "I was five."

"Yeah," Hiro waved him off and headed up the stairway. At the hall he looked at Emily's door. It was closed. He sighed walking to the door and trying to turn the knob. It was locked too.

She didn't want to see him tonight.

The thought pained him deeply and he turned away rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't seen her since the conversation during his bath. He knew now it was a mistake to tell her but he loved her too much to keep it a secret.

They'd changed he realized as he moved to his bed. "But I still love you," he whispered as he finally let himself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hahahahah! I am good!!

That was a lot in this chapter but is everything starting to tie together and make sense? This is a very important chapter because it marks the beginning of the end. After this there is only a down hill spiral.

Don't you feel a little bad for Hiro?

Anyway send me a review! Would like to know what you think or if you have any questions!

Kai: don't bother. This chapter was pathetic anyway. Not even sure why you read it all.

Me: -hits Kai with a baseball bat- shut up! God are you annoying tonight!


	16. Treason

*************************Hey, this story is on my red list. It's in need of some major revisions so during this week I will be updating each chapter after I've looked them completely over and made sure that spelling and the plot are okay. This shouldn't take much time and you can expect it done before my next update. This story is also red because I plan to give it my attention for the next few weeks. This update should help move things along greatly thankx. I'll alert you to any changes in the next update that are made, plus every chapter that is updated will have a list of anything that changed.

List of Revision That I am **SURE** of: Rei is now spelled Ray like it should be. This will be changed for all my stories. *****************************************

Okay yeah, I've had access to the internet for a few months and haven't updated this story so I feel bad.

Kai: Surprised you actually admitted it. You are stupid.

Why?

Kai: they might tie you down and rape you or something.

Please. I doubt it. Anyway it's time for things to pick up so here's the next Chapter of Prince Wars. I think I've made you wait long enough…..

Kai: Damn straight.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…..if I did Kai would have his face thrown in a toilet on a daily basis. Swirly anyone?

**

* * *

**

Treason

Evanescence stared up at the ceiling mumbling words that sounded foreign to her own ears as she hid within the corner. There was nothing left to do. They were going to die here.

She growled lowly as someone opened the sliding door that was barely big enough for her head to fit through to place a plate of food on the floor. This was the seventh night to her account that they'd been in this hell hole, and there wasn't anything for them to do. They'd done nothing but sit inside and wallow in their own misery.

The only mercy was that Rina hadn't sent them to any men.

The wolf moved over to the food and brought it near Ilyana's sleeping figure. She wouldn't eat any of it. No matter how hungry she was. As soon as Rina was stupid enough to let them out to sleep with someone like a whore she was going to kill the bitch and make a run for it. If that didn't work she'd kill who she could and than take her own life. She wasn't becoming some whore.

She sat against the wall and stared at what little she could see through the window. "What now?" she thought.

* * *

"Is everyone okay with the plan," Hiro asked as he looked at the Ozuma and Joseph. The two men gave him a firm nod. The dragon prince looked out from the woods and caught site of the despicable place. "Hopefully everyone else will get away. It's still pretty early so they can't be that drunk yet."

"If they are than too bad for them," Joseph spat fixing the tattered clothing he wore over his middle. He was dressed to pose as Ozuma's personal servant in the masquerade.

"We're ready to go." Ozuma got moved to the path holding his cane in his hands. "Give me twenty minutes tops before you bust in there after me."

Hiro nodded, "Do you know their descriptions well enough? Maybe I should be the one to go in…" the older male was doubtful. No matter how many times he told himself that Ozuma knew enough, he couldn't get over the bad feeling in his stomach. He was the only that knew exactly what they looked like. And the girls would have been more calm to see him.

Sending a stranger in to do it seemed wrong.

They might kill him.

Ozuma shook his head, "You know the risk is too great for you to be seen. We can't afford it. You have to stay hidden." He grasped his friends shoulder before giving a light squeeze of comfort. There was only one way to do this. He turned and walked down the path, Joseph following a little further behind.

Hiro gave a sigh before moving around to get see if the girls were ready with the carriage.

Ozuma scrunched his nose immediately upon entering the house. The noise from a band was loud as men and others danced around with women in various stages of undress. There were even a few younger men in the hands of older ones as he passed. Most were poor beggers children and hadn't seen a bath in days.

As he spotted Rina, the woman of the establishment, and began to move towards her an overweight male knocked him in the side.

Joseph was there immediately to defend his master. "Back off trash," the green haired youth jumped between them. "Watch where you're going." He pushed the male hard and despite his shorter size he moved. Joseph than cleaned off his masters uniform with a brush he kept in his pocket.

This immediately got the attention of those at the bar, but mainly Rina. The woman smelled the money and a smile spread across her face. She moved towards the two of them like a predator finding his prey.

It struck Ozuma as funny that it was the exact opposite. Too bad she was completely unaware.

"My Lord," the woman's voice was seductive as the once beautiful female smiled dashingly at him. "Please forgive these simple fools. Is there anything I can offer you from my establishment? Some entertainment perhaps?"

Ozuma had to back up from the close proximity she put herself next to him with. Was she offering herself or another? The male tried not to gag on the amount of perfume she'd put on to disguise the cigarette smells locked in her like a permanent fume.

"Yes you can, my companion and I are in town looking for a little company on our way to see King Brooklyn about some business." Ozuma gave a dashing smirk of his own adding the King's name to sweeten the deal. His hand went to his purse and he watched as her eyes lightened up like a child receiving some sweets.

"I know just the girls," Rina smirked at him as he handed the money over. "Tulip and Dandy get over here!" Her voice rang across the room at such a shout the two men had to wonder why their ear drums were still intact.

Two slender females wearing nothing more than enough to cover themselves came down the stairs. Long hair ran down their generous bodies to wrap around their own wastes. Giggling they moved towards their mistress.

"What is ma'am?" One of them with the honey brown hair asked looking up at Rina. The other stood back before moving to circle Joseph like a shark.

"What do you think my Lord? Are they not beautiful girls?" Rina asked him ignoring the smaller woman beside her. The other one had begun to run a ghostly hand down Joseph's spine. Ozuma had to give the boy credit, he didn't jump.

Walking to the girl beside Rina he grasped her chin and moved her head towards his while looking into her eyes.

"Madame these are exquisite examples of the female form." This was the most delicate part of the mission. The make or break it. He looked up over at the woman and gave her a slight smirk. "But I'm afraid they are too delicate."

"Delicate?" Rina looked at the man a little closer. So she was territorial.

"Yes you see," Ozuma put his hands in his pocket. "They already know their place and though I'm sure that they would do anything to please me, I'm into breaking them. I enjoy the rush of resistance that moves into pure surrender. I'm afraid that these women wouldn't be worth the hunt."

Rina stared at him hard as if weighing what kind of man he actually was. She dismissed the girls with a wave of her hand and moved closer to the gentleman. "My Lord I'm afraid I'll have to ask what you mean by that statement. These girls are my lively hood and I have to keep my livestock alive for it to be useful. You understand don't you?"

Ozuma nodded. "I understand completely. I wouldn't hurt your girls no more than necessary and I wouldn't kill them by no means, but I'm sure that you understand that there is a certain thrill in bringing about order to a wild animal." He smiled at her convincingly, "I'm sure that there is someone here who has to be broken. Ming-Ming was telling me the other day about how she brought in two lovely ladies who might be of a problem to you."

There he'd laid all his cards out o the table. It was time to see if the woman would call his bluff or not.

"Oh," Rina seemed pulled back. She didn't think that Ming-Ming talked much about what she did with the monarchy government, but she guessed that the woman had been happy enough with her catch to do so. "You might be just what I've been looking for. They're in a cell now, but if you want I can bring them out to you into a room. Or you can take them in their cell together."

The cell was tempting. He wouldn't have to worry about the girls injuring themselves in the move. But it could also hinder their escape from the fire.

He glanced outside and noticed the difference in the stars. It was almost that late. How much longer did he have? Not enough.

He decided to gamble. "I'll take them in their cell."

Rina nodded and moved towards the stairs. "This way please," she moved quickly and with ease. She led them down a maze of hallways that Ozuma didn't even bother to try and memorize; there was no point in it really.

He stood back as she reached within her own clothing to pull out a ring of keys like some jailer and open the door.

Evanescence growled loudly in her throat as the door opened. She moved to kill Rina when she saw the woman, but Ilyana was quicker and grabbed her before she could make the mistake. There was no doubt that the woman came with some type of entourage to make sure that they didn't' rise against her. She wasn't stupid and rushing in would get them killed.

She understood how upset Evanescence was and considered it her job to keep the younger together.

"You've got company girls. The first of your career so make it worthwhile," She smirked at him and this time it was Ilyana who had to keep herself in check.

Oh how she wanted to whip that smile off of the woman's face.

She stepped aside and allowed the two men to enter. Ilyana frowned at the two of them and felt the girl go stiff in her arms. Rina nodded encouragingly and walked out the door. As soon as she was gone the duel toned haired male breathed a sigh of relief.

Ilyana growled at them along with the wolf in front of her.

"Back off or I'll rip out your throat," Evanescence spoke showing off doglike fangs.

The male frowned and threw up both of his hand in surrender. And that was when he stated at word or name rather that stopped both girls in their tracks.

"Hiro."

Ilyana stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Hiro, Hiro sent us." The male smirked at her in a friendly manner.

"We don't have a lot of time," Joseph spoke up behind him. "Ozuma tell them and let's get ourselves the hell out of here. I don't want to be here when the fireworks start."

The male, Ozuma nodded, "Look we've got to get ready to go. There's a carriage on the edge of the woods ran by two females named Matilda and Emily. Matilda has light pink hair and Emily has a bright orange and is wearing glasses. Their on the far east side. When Hiro sets fire to the place you have to go. Joseph and I will cover your tracks and make sure no one knows you ran. If everything goes right they'll think your dead."

Ilyana couldn't believe her ears. "Hiro survived." Her voice was a light whisper of thankfulness. She didn't think he could last very long with that group of pirates.

Ozuma nodded, "You have to get ready."

"I don't believe you," Evanescence spoke up shaking her head. "You're lying." She barred her teeth again and growled louder than she had in days. She bent over as her body began a smooth change of features.

Ozuma was about to say something when a loud crash came from down stairs followed by screaming. It was time to go.

Evanescence launched herself at the males and Ilyana couldn't grab her fast enough to stop her blind attack.

"Shit," Joseph mumbled as Ozuma side stepped her and left the green haired male to deal with her himself. Joseph threw the brush in his hand hitting the wolf on her temple. It knocked her to the ground. Taking no chances Ozuma pounced on her and wacked her harder upside the head until her form was limp.

"Take her," he looked at Joseph. "Take her and get out. You follow him." He pointed at Ilyana who nodded. Joseph shook his head at the male. "You're stronger than I am. You take her and I'll cover you."

Ozuma was about to protest when he looked into the younger's eyes and saw there was no sense in arguing. He was right and the smell of smoke was heavy beneath them. "Alright," he grabbed her and moved ahead with the other two at his heels.

The bottom of the stars was filled with the fumes and orange dances of the fire that consumed everything at an accelerated rate. All the alcohol only added to advances of the fire.

"Follow me," Ozuma yelled. The entire place was in chaos as men and woman stumbled over each other. Some on fire and others too drunk to notice what was going on or find the door. Ozuma dogged a falling pillar and pushed a female out of his way making it towards the front entrance.

When he got there a red eyed male was laughing and moving about in a drunken stupor. His face was disfigured and drool ran down the side of his mouth. He stood between Ozuma and the exit.

The said male was unable to do anything as the tall giant got on fire and just laughed harder. He didn't understand what was going on. He spotted the two of them and in his state he reached for Ilyana.

"Pretty little thing," he muttered between laughs. His strong and round fingers wrapped around her arms and brought her close in a vice grip.

"Let go!" Ilyana screamed at him using what she could to her resources. The smoke in the room was become so heavy that she could barely make out his figure as he pulled her even closer.

Ozuma looked on helpless. He couldn't lay down the other female to take the man down. He didn't need to as Joseph grabbed a broken glass bottle and moved it into the man's throat. Her gurgled up blood and let the woman go.

"Get going!" Joseph yelled. The ceiling was old and dry wood. It wasn't going to last much longer. Ozuma nodded and ran out of the building with Ilyana following him. The two ran in the clear of the air making sure to stay with one another through the others that had gotten out running and screaming. Their clothes and faces on fire.

Ozuma ran full on with the female behind them until they finally got to the base of the woods. "Ozuma!" Emily hissed waving the male closer. The carriage was thrown upon and Emily rushed Ilyana in. Ozuma put Evanescence of the floor board.

"Let's go before this mob takes us over," Matilda commanded holding the reins of the horses.

"Ozuma where's Joseph?" Hiro jogged towards the male. Ozuma looked at him with a blackened face from the smoke in the moon light. "If he's not behind me than he's still inside. We have to go get him."

A chill ran up his spine as he remembered the larger male.

Hiro cursed and stared back at the building. It wouldn't last longer. "No, I'll get him. You go with the girls and make sure they get home." He didn't wait for a reply but moved at a run. Silver scales grew under his eyes and metallic colored wings that resembled a bats sprouted from his spine matching the color of the moon as he jumped in the air flying.

Ozuma watched him go before turning back to the others. Moving he got beside Matilda and sat beside her as the woman rushed the horses forward towards their sanctuary. Emily was in the back with Ilyana looking over Evanescence.

Hiro cursed as he crashed his body threw a glass window. The door was too hard to get through. "Joseph!" he yelled ignoring some of the helpless cries and the smell of burning flesh. "Joseph!" He moved pulling out a handkerchief to cover his mouth. He could barely breathe.

He moved before spotting the male finally covered in a wooden table that was over turned. He was trapped.

"Damn it," he cursed as he got closer. The male was unresponsive as well. Using his weight as leverage he pushed the table off of the male when he heard the crazy laughter that seemed beyond this world. The man was huge and glass shone out of this throat.

Two strong hands rammed down where Hiro once stood. Dodging the male backed ups as the crazed figure kept coming forward. He growled in frustration before finally aiming a kick at the mans head snapping it back with a loud crunching sound that was lost in the crackle of the fire around them.

He coughed and felt his eyes water from the smoke before grabbing a hold of the shorter male and throwing his limp form over his back. It was time for them to leave. Going back through the window he moved past the remaining flames that licked at his feet in a deadly taste before jumping into the air and flying off into the night air.

Thirty minutes later he landed on the roof of the house. To his surprise Evanescence was waiting for him. A bruise showed on her forehead from the light of several lamps to give off light with the moon and the stars.

"Lay him down," the wolf was now calm and went about resuscitating the male back to life. Joseph coughed several times and drowned the water that was offered too him. It was a sigh of relief when the male was back in bed with bandages over his burns and in a medicated induced sleep.

Hiro stood in the kitchen as Emily applied her own first aid to his skin with little enthusiasm. And even littler care.

The male hissed as she placed the burning fluid on one of the cuts he'd acquired.

"Hold still," she commanded with a growl. Hiro closed his eyes and swallowed the retort that was on his lips. She was still mad at him. And it was beginning to become severely annoying.

"I'm sorry," he voiced again for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. She only grunted in response before finishing up and walking out of the door without a word. He heaved a sigh as Ozuma came in.

"Hey," the male greeted him. He walked over and pulled out a bottle of wine before drinking from it. "Mission accomplished."

Hiro eyed him but couldn't help but smile in response before reaching towards the liquor. "How are the girls?"

"A little shaken up, but recovering nicely. Both of them just wanted to sleep in beds like civilized people," Ozuma shook his head. "They'll probably eat us out of house and home tomorrow when they have the energy to eat."

Hiro just chuckled and shook his head. "Step one done. Now for step two." He stood up and handed the bottle back to his friend.

"Step two?" Ozuma looked at him. Hiro nodded. "I still have a week before Dickenson puts them in the ring so I'm going to check on the girls in the castle tomorrow night."

"No, they don't have but a few days." A new voice came in as Dunga ducked inside. "Brooklyn came by two days ago and told Dickenson that he wanted them all to fight this Saturday. He has a plan involving something or someone. I don't know what it is," the large male sat down. "But I do know that it can't be good. Those boys aren't going to make it."

"What do you mean?" Hiro growled. "They've been trained by some of the greatest fighters in their land. With their training it shouldn't be a problem."

"And it wouldn't be if they would look out for each other. The group that they're going to be fighting is a high ranking group. Professionals at what they do. They know the rule of the ring, stand by each other and you might come out with your life."

"So what's the problem," Ozuma looked at him. "If they grew up together and are in the same situation than it should be second nature to them."

"That's the problem, the prince boys except for Kai are going to be alright," he reached for the bottle and turned it to pour the soothing liquid down his throat. "Kai struggles every time we get him out of the cell and when we put him in general population he hangs back. I can't blame him for the men that have tried to take his life, but all of the trouble makers are dead now. I haven't heard him say a thing since the second day he was with us. None of the others seem to want to reach out to him. Spencer and Bryan are just about joined at the hip. They're good, but they won't last in the ring together by themselves. Gladiators fighting in groups must work together to survive. That lone wolf bullshit only works with the one on one fights."

"Now what?" Ozuma grumbled. Hiro gave a sigh and paced around the room. The wheels running through his head, what was Brooklyn thinking? Why weren't they working together? He knew Kai would have been an odd ball out, but was Bryan really that stupid to allow prejudices no matter how justified they were to get in the way of him getting to Lex?

Telling them to join forces through Dunga wouldn't be enough. And his presence could put Spencer and Bryan with the other Princes, but Kai wouldn't listen at all. And that would be too much of a risk. For this to work someone from within would have to reach out and pull the group together. It was impossible to get them out without revealing too much of their 'rebellion.'

As much as he loved his brother, putting several other men at risk for him was not something that Hiro could do.

"Dunga, you'll have to get them to do something. Now is not the time to spring them."

Ozuma looked at him in shock while Dunga stared at the table. "You're going to leave them there? You're going to leave him there?"

"I don't have a choice." Hiro shook his head. "It's too fragile right now. They'll have to stay there until we can figure out exactly what's going on with Kingston and the other kingdoms. I want to know what the hell they're doing now, someone should be looking for them unless they're involved with him." Saying it now only made Hiro's world feel a whole lot smaller.

It was possible that the kingdoms could be in league with Brooklyn all along.

"So can I drop your name?" Dunga asked standing up and moving towards the door. He had to leave; staying in the household for too long was always a risk. Besides he needed to get back before Dickenson decided that he needed him.

"Yeah, but only to Spencer and Bryan, let them deal with the Princes." Dunga nodded at the command and moved into the night with ease.

Having their leader back was a prayer answered in itself.

"I'm leaving," Hiro moved and winced as a burn rubbed against his clothes.

"You're leaving?" Ozuma stood up and felt the chair move against the floor with a scrape. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Tomorrow early in the morning I'm going to the castle. Going to find out what I can, we only have a few days before Saturday and we need to be prepared for whatever comes are way."

Ozuma gave him a smirk, "I'm not so sure you're suit still fits."

Hiro smirked back at him. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Kane stood to the side as several more men and women were ushered inside. They were quickly separated men to the left and women to the right. The order to remove all Avain's within the human lands had passed by the new King, Zeo.

"Move faster you piece of horseshit!"

Kane jerked his head to the side and rushed over when he saw a larger soilder hitting an elderly female. Her gray wings matched her hair and he was trying to push her for ward at an unruly pace. She could barely walk and he could tell by the way that her jaw was held that there was probably little if any teeth left in her mouth. "Stand down." His voice was full of malice as he looked at the dumb oaf in front of him. "What's your problem soldier?"

The man immediately came into attention. "Following orders sir. I was told to have all of the Avains that arrived today within the fenced in section by sun down sir." Kane noticed immediately by his uniform that the man in front of him wasn't even ranked.

"Lets do it without killing them shall we man? The orders were not to kill them, but to get them behind the border to prevent them from escaping the human nation. Now do what you're told." He turned angry and had to keep himself in check as he saw several other avain's being treated in about the same manners. It had been suggested two days ago that the avains may revolt, so every single one was to be rounded up by the army and placed in a secure holding place. Their wings were to be clipped and several houses were to be erected immediately to house them. The avains themselves would build their own housing units, 8ft by 4 ft for each family which would consist of three adults and four children. The families would be assigned as the females and males were separated by at least an acre of land before it was all said and done. The wings of every avian would be clipped and checked regularly every three weeks.

It was absolutely ridicules, but Zeo had commanded it for the human nation and it seemed like the other nations where considering the same amount of precautions to be placed on their own people. The army and his men were meant to fight and defend the kingdom, not play babysitter.

"Kane," Salima came up to him without worrying about the formal salutations for meeting a higher ranking officer. "Zeo wants you immediately to discuss plans to deal with the avian slaves." He nodded and walked with the woman.

Boris had been a terrible king, and his son was going to be no better in Kane's book. Kane got along fairly well with the younger princes, befriending Tyson to a point of nearly brotherly love. Wyatt was second in line to the throne, but since they'd been called back it seemed that the brown haired male that had favored his mother wasn't going to get the chance. Instead it was going to be his overbearing brother.

Kane wasn't sure if he wanted his job any longer if it meant taking orders from that male. Ever since they'd meet, it seemed that the favorite son of Boris had very little in his heart except his want for his own gain. The man had no thought for his own people and no thought for what was best for the country. He was robotic.

"Ah Kane, I'm glad to see you're here. I didn't' see you at the ceremony to see of the other royal families." Zeo smirked at him from the throne. Their still wasn't a crown on his head, but Kane figured that the male still didn't' realize that he wasn't king. Not yet.

"Forgive me," Kane gave a bow. The priests were still within the room. Robert and his others. It didn't seem like they were going to leave anytime soon. Good. Kane couldn't be trusted to be alone with the king to be. Not now. "I was gathering up my men to finish gathering supplies for the housing units." Earlier that morning the other families had left to go home and council with their own generals on how to deal with the Brooklyn threat. It seemed to Kane to be an absolutely pathetic move. They should be working together, not running off on their own.

But Kings and Queens were selfish worrying about their own lands.

"That could have waited. The tents are good enough for those creatures for the moment," Zeo waved it off with a smile. "That's what we need to talk about. Kane you are the commander of the army and we have things to discuss. First of all the avian removal system." Zeo stood up and paced the room.

"The best thing you can do is to put them in one concentrated area to make sure that none join up with Brooklyn .Fighting an army is one thing, but fighting several small revolts is another in itself." Oliver spoke up sitting at a table on the far left.

Kane gave him a strangled nod. The man wasn't the one out there tearing what little families existed apart or seeing the abuse his own men were placing on bleeding, breathing, men and women.

"But you see that's not good enough," Zeo spoke up with his hands behind his back. "How many fights have broken out since we've started gathering the slaves General Kane?"

Kane raised an eyebrow at the question and tilted his head. "Several. Ten were reported just this morning. I don't have an exact number from the past few days."

"And why do you think that is?"

"We're removing them from their environment and tearing them apart," Kane spoke up. "Sire with all respect, they're just acting as they should by nature. Even as slaves they were accustomed to how they lived. By tearing them out of that environment we're taking them out of their element and scaring them." It was the truth and Kane was going to be damned if someone didn't' say it.

"Exactly," Zeo smirked turning around to face him. "They're acting like nature. Like bugs that deserve to be exterminated."

"What?" Kane lost all sense of formality and stared at the male as if he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

"Killing them all," this time Robert stood up, "is the only way to guarantee that Brooklyn will have no spies within the human territory and that no one will join his campaign to take over the lands."

"Killing them? I thought we were housing them." Kane clenched his fist and took a step for ward. Kill hundreds of innocent creatures? Beings that hadn't done a thing to deserve it.

"You seem troubled," Zeo observed and Kane stared at him dumbstruck. "You have to understand that I only want to protect my people and this is one of the only ways to do it."

"But the housing units? The plans you drafted yourself, you want me to go outside and kill them all after what you promised them?" Kane looked at him. "After all the money you put into this project yourself?"

"No," Zeo shook his head firmly. "We won't do it right away. It'll take about six months before we can have every avian within the borders and if we start killing them right off the back then they would revolt. We have to do this slowly so that they barely notice." He gave Kane a smile that sent a shiver up the other male's spine.

"What about the children? The ones too young to fight?" Kane heard himself voice, but he felt millions of miles away.

Zeo shrugged. "A quick shot to the head. Virtually painless."

"You're serious aren't you sir." Kane whispered standing straighter. The gravity of the situation finally hit him like a blow to the stomach. His orders were clear. Genocide. He looked to the priests. "This is the best course of action?"

"The only course," Robert spoke and the others nodded.

"Excuse me sir," Kane looked up at Zeo in shock. His breath causing the medals he'd won in his service to jingle slightly. "You cannot ask me to do this."

Zeo looked at him with a frown. "I am King until my father is well and both of us decided that this situation needs to be resolved this way. I'm not asking you it's a direct order."

At the sound of his voice and his words Kane frowned and looked at the male. "I am a protector, not a murderer. I cannot obey that command." He stood firm staring at the man in disgust.

"You'll commit mutiny?" Zeo stared at him in slight disbelief. "You will disobey you're King."

"No. I'll disobey a Prince who isn't fit to lead." Kane lost his temper and growled at the male. "You're third in line your highness. And if you'd left my team alone I would have found your bro-" Kane stopped. All of the pieces seemed to line in place. He pulled his sword out and heard the gasps of the men in the room.

"Boris put Brooklyn in charge of the men that were sent to find the others. Boris always put Brooklyn in charge and over me despite our rank differences. The letter that King and Queen sent….it wasn't sent to the others, it was sent to Boris. It was personal, but if Boris and Brooklyn had such a close relationship….and then you pulled me out." He stopped his ranting to stare at Zeo. "You didn't want me to find Wyatt did you? You knew that he would be crowned king the moment I brought him home. And Brooklyn shouldn't' have even known about Wyatt's carriage on his way home. That information was only privilege to your father and Wyatt's own body guards. Your father told Brooklyn about Wyatt."

Kane was near yelling now as he looked at the male, "You and your father set it up so that you would become King didn't you?"

"Guards!" Zeo yelled and the doors were thrown open as Kane moved towards Wyatt with his sword arched and ready to strike the male. It never happened as Zeo moved and the men tackled him before he was allowed a second chance. His weapon was pulled away from him and the astonished men at having to stop one of the most decorated men in the military pulled him to his feet.

"Your traitorous bitch!" Kane yelled at him. "You and your father set it all up didn't you?"

Zeo stared back at him as someone brushed off the dust on his back. Angrily he struck the male across the face and Kane could feel the blood on his lip as it busted against his teeth.

"How dare you!" He slapped him again and the ring on his finger cut across the males cheek leaving a thin line of blood. "I am legitimate blood. I am in place of my father, you dare question my authority? You question your King? My father who is in bed this moment for the kidnapping of his own son?" He pulled back and stared as the guards that held Kane back stared at him in disbelief.

"Take him to him to a cell. Disobeying a direct order and tying to kill a King is treason," Zeo spat in Kane's face and the guards had to tighten their grips as the human general moved pulled himself for ward with a growl. "Set the date to hang him tomorrow. I want to make it clear that anyone who goes against the king's orders will be met with immediate consequences."

Kane's face fell at the words in shock as he looked down at the younger male. The idea and prospect of death hit him hard like a blow to his stomach and he stared at the man. The guards, once under his command, dragged the silent man down to the deepest levels of the castle walls.

* * *

Hiro was up long before the sun and he walked softly on the floors of the house. The servants that served under Ozuma were allowed in the castle under the impression that he was a lost cousin to the male and living with the family for a few days after losing his fortune. They didn't say anything and Hiro expected nothing less. Ozuma was fair with them and they were used to seeing shadowy figures in their masters house from time to time.

Hiro walked to the far wall of his bedroom and pushed the painting out of the way to reveal a secret passage. Opening the door he walked into a small room about the size of a closet and lit several small candles. A uniform stood in front of him and beside it a mask.

"Time to see if it fits," the male muttered. He took of his clothing carefully and placed the metal uniform on his shoulders. He held the mask in front of his face only to jump as the door to his main room opened. He'd locked it the night before and was prepared to subdue whoever came through the door, when Emily walked in.

"You're going to need new bandages for those cuts and burns before you go off."

Her voice wasn't as cold as before, but she still refused to look at him. Hiro blinked at her before nodding and stiffly walking towards her. The need to be beside the woman he loved was strong and he wished to become closer to her, but he let it go. Considering the fact that she had yet to yield in her stand to give her the cold shoulder, it wouldn't be the best course to take.

The door was locked behind her and he sat on the bed peeling off the armor he'd put on. He felt her warm hands on his shoulder before the gauze that she'd created herself was placed on the burn. She did her work in silence, and he let her do what she wanted, but when she moved from him he grasped her hand and turned to look at her.

Emily stared back at him, but the contempt and anger he'd expected to see wasn't' there. She was worried. He knew without a doubt that she was scared of losing him. Every time he put on the mask, the woman had begged him to be careful. Made her promise to come back to her. And one time he hadn't.

"Hiro," her voice was soft and he was unsure of whether or not he'd heard her. "Hiro….I…."

Hiro could tell that she was fighting with herself. Between the two wants to be angry at him and another to save what they'd once had. It seemed odd that he could still tell everything about her, even after all these years. Bending down he placed a hungry kiss on her lips that wasn't as demanding as it was questioning. She opened her mouth and let him explore her again.

The kiss was passionate, but all to brief as she pulled away and gathered up the bandages. Without so much as a word she turned on her heel and walked out into the hall way and letting him put on his armor. There wasn't anything to say. He let a smirk come to his face as he placed on the mask to hide himself from the world, something between them had changed. They weren't ready to admit it to each other, but something had changed. Of that he was sure.

The exit under the house that he used hadn't been touched in years. That much was certain as he came out into the clearing about a hundred yards away from the house and hidden behind several trees. He glanced at the sky and noticed that he had several hours before the sun would even begin to come up and stretched his back allowing his wings to appear. Without a thought he went into the sky and moved towards the castle.

Hiro couldn't explain it. The change that came over him whenever he put on the mask was one that affected him both physically and mentally. No longer was he just Hiro, a forgotten Prince, but he became something more. Someone else. Jin of the Gale is what the villagers had called him. The cities surrounding the castles picked up on the name and that was who he became. A devious and devote destroyer of the kingdom in which they lived.

Jin was said to be every creature, some had called him Dragon, others Demon, and some even Avian. Hiro wasn't sure how the rumors had started, but this was what he had become because of them. A traitor to the king and the number one most wanted. His head was worth more that than anyone that the King had declared a criminal of the state. The money that could be made off of his body could keep someone alive and well for years to come.

The idea to add on the Gale part was due to a folk tale that had started on one of the farther southern villages. The idea there was that he was an evil spirit that rode on the gale wind and was sent to torture the lesser beings by his god. It was complete and utter nonsense, but something always seemed true to it when Hiro went to the sky.

Jin was a menace to society, crashing parties, destroying communities, interrupting military functions, and he'd even succeeded in burning down Garlands house years ago. The estate lit up like a candle in the night sky.

Jin was mean, rude, had an extensive vocabulary, and showed mercy to no one. His patience was thin all the time and his attitude was one like a drunkard with a large club.

Despite the years that he'd been without the ego, Hiro felt himself warp into the role like he'd done on so many occasions years ago. He glanced down at the guards outside the castle and snorted. There didn't' seem to be but five standing in the inner fence. And all of them were at the front gates. That made little if any sense.

Jin moved higher into the air and lost himself in the clouds. The sun wasn't up yet and if he had anything to say about it he'd be long gone before then. Landing on the roof with the footing of a cat he glanced around. There were three men total on the roof. Three men.

"Honestly, you leave for a couple of years and everyone seems to think that it's all okay," Jin shook his head. "And I thought you were smarter than this Garland. You must not love your king as much as you thought."

Each of the men held an iron staff. Standard issue for any guard on the roof. Not a good idea when your enemy could control metal. The material bent in the men's hands all at once and wrapped around their bodies like they were putty. Before any could react they each were struck with a curved boomerang object about the size of a hand that Jin kept on him. "And all fall down."

Jin looked at the sky, this was almost too easy. With all of the men knocked out he walked over to the edge and swung his body over to land on the balcony of the first room on the floor. It was storage. Just as he planned, no one lived up here and no one would for a while it seemed. The large castle was enough to cover three acres worth of ground. There wouldn't be any reason to walk around looking for a specific room dressed in the outfit he was wearing.

That would be a death wish.

Jin didn't change clothing, but pulled a large brown coat out of the closet. He'd left it here years ago and it seemed that no one was the wiser.

"Come on Brookie, give me at least a little bit of a challenge," Jin muttered putting the thing on over his armor. It was annoying, but useful in getting around the castle without much notice. Who would stop a priest to ask him where he was going in the house of a King. When you dressed lowly and kept your head down Hiro had noticed that men didn't even realize you existed. And that was a blessing in itself.

Taking off the metal mask Hiro became himself again and put on a mustache and fake beard. The wig was still there, but he had to pull out a few small patches of fur. It seemed like a small family had come to call it home.

All the better.

With the monk look in place Hiro walked into the hallway and down the hallway to his destination. The suit was supposed to take him to the library, from there Jin would be perfectly fine. Among the large house there was several hidden passage ways that he planned to use. The monk outfit wouldn't' be needed then. The only people who knew about the passageways were supposed to be the king and his head body guard. Not even Garland was privilege to that information.

And both of them would be asleep at this hour.

Surprisingly enough it seemed that the entire house was asleep. No one challenged his presence as he made it to the library, took off the disguise and hid it in a hidden section of the floor boards that only he knew about. There would be a servant to remove them and take them back to the room, Ozuma would make sure of that.

Jin moved to the book shelf on the fair left and with ease pushed it open and moved through the darkened passageway. Dragon eyes were sensitive and needed very little light. Hiro could see enough to move himself forward and up a hidden flight of stairs back to the top floor of a different wing. Brooklyn's wing.

"Little pig little pig, let me in," Jin muttered as he opened the passage way to the bath room in Brooklyn's large quarters. The moving really hadn't created a sound as the large portrait of the castle was moved. Jin found himself in a marble floored bathroom. Brooklyn would be sleeping seven rooms further. Jin was interested in the fourth room that was his study.

Moving like the expert he was, Jin moved like an animal as he finally reached his destination. A small pool of sweat had appeared on his lower back, but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

He didn't say a word and controlled his breathing as he moved through the papers that were neatly organized. At least it would be easy to find out what he was looking for without making a bit of extra noise.

Hiro glanced outside slightly as he continued to flip through the papers as quietly as possible. He'd been at this for a while and had found nothing indicating what was supposed to happen within the next days. Nothing about the Princes or even the others.

There wasn't even battle plans for the upcoming war that he knew was going to take place.

All there was were invitations to several parties, documents on the census, taxes, and several other common papers. Nothing on what he needed.

"I told them you would return, but to be honest even you had me worried. I'd begun to think that you'd forgotten our little game."

Jin stopped completely and felt his muscles tense. He should have expected it.

"Good morning King Brooklyn," he turned and gave a mocking bow. "Did I wake you from your beauty sleep?"

"Hardly," Brooklyn gave him a smile that chilled the blood running through Jin's veins. "I've changed my schedule. Tell me though; it's been a while, what about you?"

"You've haven't done anything worthwhile," Jin tilted his head. "But enough pleasantries, what do you plan on doing this weekend?"

"Always on business huh?" Brooklyn looked at him and the bored expression made Jin's hands shake with fury. "What do you want to know that you have to sneak into my study?"

"I heard that you got a hold of a royal flush." Jin smirked at him. "I'm curious. Why would you go to all that trouble to get them?"

"So that's why you think I haven't been home in a while, clever." Brooklyn gave him a nod. "It's no secret. I did leave to capture the Princes and have reduced them to nothing more then simple slaves like their own families have done to countless others. The tyranny in the other lands must be rooted out and destroyed. Simple as that. Soon our armies will finish them off."

Brooklyn smiled at him and Jin found himself hating the fact that the male was in white pajamas and his hair still looked like he'd just gotten it done. He was too perfect. It was nerve racking.

"Alright, fine. Saw that from a mile away, but what's so special about this weekend huh? I heard that you're going to have them fight. What's the occasion? And why the girls?"

Brooklyn gave him a slight sake of his head and a chuckle. "You are curious. I plan to marry the Avian that was with them, Lexandra I believe her name was and announcing it after the fight along with my declaration of war."

"Excuse me?" Jin looked at him. He was just going to give up this information. And something like that?

"You asked Jin, so I answered."

Jin blinked. "Marry? You plan to marry?"

"It seems that the news makes everyone speechless. It doesn't matter, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you know." He gave Jin a smile. "You did sneak into my chambers after all."

Jin gave him a salute and stepped back. He knew when it was a good time to give up. "Sure King, but how about we set a date and do this a different time." The swords on the wall behind Brooklyn jumped up and went after the male. Jin knew it was no use, the shadows grabbed them easily, but it gave him a chance to fall backwards and through the glass behind him.

As the glass shattered he spread his wings and took to the skies. Brooklyn wouldn't follow. It was a game to them, Brooklyn would only fight him if Jin was in his territory. He stared behind him and noticed that several of Brooklyn's men were behind him though. He'd have to lose them or kill them.

* * *

"Kane," Goki stared into the cell in front of him with mixed feelings. He wanted nothing more than to ring Zeo's neck when he found out about the man's actions against Kane. He Salima and Jim had spent the last of the evening working out a way to get him out. Salima was going to argue and plead with Zeo for his life when Jim suggested that it wouldn't work.

By midnight it had been decided that there was only one course of action. They had to get the man out of the Human Kingdom. No questions asked. Kane would have go.

"Kane, listen to me wake up."

Thank fully Goki heard the male move and come up to the bars. There were bags on his eyes and he looked angry. "Goki, what are you doing here?"

"Listen we've got a plan. Don't worry about the guard," Goki waved him silent. "He's been paid well. We're going to get you out of here."

"How," Kane gave him a firm look. "If I don't die tomorrow you and the others will. Zeo is not stupid; he'll know who helped me escape him."

Goki gave him a smile, "That's why Jim spent all night coming up with a plan. It's early in the morning right now," he knew the man had no sense of time in the damp place. "You have eight hours until they come get you. Two guards, Leo and Devion, young, are going to be the ones escorting you. When you reach the courtyard they'll let you go, but you have to rough them up a little to make it seem like you struggled with them and over powered the both of them. Cut across and move towards the stables. My horse is already saddled because after the hanging I'm supposed to be heading for the Simion River. Get on it and rid. The gates one be closed I promise you there is too much traffic due to his evacuation of slaves order. Head towards Criss' house. He'll hide you. Salima, Jim and I will meet you there tonight."

Kane looked at him and thought the plan over. It was very vague, but it seemed to be the only thing that he had to go on. And with this life on the line there wasn't much of an option to wait to come up with another.

"Fine." Kane gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, but you all have to stay behind."

"What?" Goki looked at him shocked. "We wouldn't-"

Kane cut him off. "I can't and won't ask you to leave your lives here for me. And besides I have a mission for you all. You have to stay behind and sabotage the slave removal at any cost."

"Why?" Goki looked at him confused.

"They plan to kill them all. Listen to me, if they get them all here they plan to kill all of them to make sure that none of them can revolt. This isn't to gather them together for our own safety, its genocide. Zeo plans to kill them and I need you to make sure that it takes for damn ever for every slave to get here. I need you to make sure that they're treated as well as possible until I can come back with Wyatt."

"You plan to go after them don't you?" Goki gave him a knowing look.

Kane nodded. "That's the only way to stop this nonsense. We know that Brooklyn has an army or he wouldn't have declared war, but its like he walked off the edge of the world. He's disappeared. If I can find him then I can find the Princes and bring them back. Our own army would know where to attack then as well instead of standing her blind. Wyatt would take over as King and stop this mess."

Goki nodded dumbly, "But where would you go?"

"Back to the avian lands and back to the volcano. It's the only lead that we have. A one man team could move faster and quicker anyway."

Goki sighed and glanced down. "There's no talking you out of it is there?"

Kane grinned. " No. I'll miss my team, you make sure that they stay safe. You stay healthy."

Goki held up his bum arm. "Sure there isn't much they can actually ask me to do anyway. Listen," he reached through the bars and clasped his hand on the other man's shoulder. "be careful and don't take too many risks. I guess I'll see you when you get back." Kane nodded. The man got up and left Kane to stare at the wall feeling a new sense of hope and purpose.

Zeo would not be in power for long.

"This is it," Devion looked at Kane and spoke lowly. "You know what to do right General?" The boy licked his red lips nervously as Leo cut the rope releasing Kane's hands.

"Clearly. Thank you soldier. I'll make this quick," before any of the young boys could blink Kane swung his right fist and hit Devion square in the gut with enough force that the male's eyes rolled backwards. Swinging his foot collided with Leo's head. Both males were at his feet, breathing, but unconscious. Running with a fast speed he reached the stables and thanked Goki as he mounted the male's horse. The horse knew him well and immediately ran out towards the gates.

He reached the back woods easily and without any interference. He briefly wondered what they had to do pay off all of the men to keep them from coming after him. He knew his destination and wasted no time heading for the volcano. The sooner he found Wyatt and the others the better. There was no telling when the other kingdoms would begin their own version of death.

When Goki told her about the plan Salima was more than furious. She knew that Kane was a risky man, but the fact that he'd went off on his own like this was unnerving. She really wished that she was with him as she stared at an angry Zeo yelling at the two men who let the prisoner escape their grasps.

As she watched the man blow up at the two younger and threaten to take away their lively hood by throwing them off their jobs she hoped that Kane could pull it off. There was no way her country could survive with this man in charge and according to the doctors, Boris wasn't going to be making a comeback.

It was just a matter of time before nothing would stand in Zeo's way from being the King without rival.

* * *

When Hiro came home, it was long past sundown. The servants had been told that Ozuma's cousin was sick and should not be bothered. He wasn't going to risk going back and being seen.

He walked into the house and immediately changed before coming down. When he came into the kitchen he was tackled by the elf.

"Thank you Hiro," Ilyana squeezed his middle. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

Hiro seemed slightly taken aback as he pressed his hand to her hair. He looked up and stared at Emily and noticed her looking at him and had to stop himself from pushing the female off. "How are you?"

Ilyana looked up at him and detached herself. "Better now."

"You look tired Hiro," Evanescence gave him a smile from her seat. She was sipping tea and he knew that he wasn't going to get any more thanks from the woman then that. He didn't want one. Hiro gave her a nod as an answer and sat down, "How are you doing Joseph?"

The man was almost completely covered by bandages and there was a bruise covering a portion of his face. "Better now. Evanescence knows what she's doing." The mention woman just snorted refusing to answer.

"So we've been filled in by Ozuma," Ilyana nodded toward the male leaning against the wall. "But what about the rest of them? What have you found out?"

Hiro could see the worry in her eyes, but was afraid that he didn't have anything that could take it away. When he told them what happened all he could see was the lines in their faces darken.

"He's smart," Evanescence spoke up. It was true. Each of them could understand what the male was doing as Hiro explained it.

"Poor Lex," Ilyana muttered. "We've got to get her out."

"It's too risky. We can't do anything without revealing ourselves to them and that could be dangerous for a lot of people," Ozuma spoke up.

"Dangerous for Bryan as well. When he hears this the man is going to go postal." The wolf couldn't help but put her own too sense in.

They spoke for a little while longer before they all retired. Hiro was the last one to go to bed. He knew that Ozuma hadn't told the girls everything. They still didn't know his own birthright.

"Was it really supposed to be this hard?" he asked himself as he walked up the stairs. He stopped at Emilys door like he did every night. It was locked. Sighing he shook his head before walking to his own bedroom.

She was there.

Asleep in his bed Emily slept on her side like an angel. Scared at waking her up and pushing her away Hiro accepted the small gesture and got dressed as quietly as he could. Getting in bed he wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled into her hair as she touched his hand around her stomach without opening her eyes.

He fell asleep holding her and grateful for every second.

* * *

Okay that was long. Come on it might have been a while, but when I deliver I deliver. This is over 10,000 words so muahahahaha.

I am so good.

Listen I need reviews. I need to feel like you guys are still reading this and I haven't lost all my readers because of my lack self. So let me know.

Kai: I haven't been in the last two chapters.

Me: I know, but you will be in the next. There was just some things that needed to be developed. And the plot had to thicken.

Kai: promises promises.


End file.
